Little Sparks
by bite-me-im-irish
Summary: Sequel to 'Old Flame'. Aria and Ezra may have found their way back to each other, but the struggle isn't over. Will long distance calls and the strength of their love be enough to keep them together with the threat of her parents still looming?
1. Swear It Again

**So, yeah, here it is... the sequel to 'Old Flame'. I'd recommend reading that first as you may get a little lost.**

**You're going to have to bare with me for a moment as I give you a relatively lengthy A/N. You can skip it, but don't go complaining to me if you're waiting for an update!**

**Basically, like I have mentioned numerous times on other stories, I am SO busy this year it's unreal. I'm literally going to be doing five hours of study a day on top of school so I'll only be writing when I have time. I won't leave the story unfinished but you're just going to have to be patient because my exams in June decide whether or not I get into college. So, you know, they're _kinda _important.**

**In relation to this story, it's not going to be like 'Old Flame' in the sense that it's a storyline. 'Rekindled' is more like a collection of one-shots over the course of Aria's last few months in High School and then a few more once she's graduated. I think you'll really like it. I love it so far and I'm only on chapter five!**

**This chapter is from Ezra's POV. It picks up right where 'Old Flame' left off.**

**Lastly, I don't own PLL. Although, in my mind, Ezra is miney mine mine.**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm never gonna say goodbye<br>__'cause I never want to see you cry.  
><em>_I swore to you my love would remain  
><em>_And I swear it all over again."_

* * *

><p>When Aria and I finally pulled apart, the fireworks were long over - the ones in the sky at least; the ghost of her lips on mine was still sending sparks through my body, like my own personal type of pyrotechnics, better than any Catherine Wheel or Roman Candle.<p>

We pressed our foreheads together as we tried to catch our breaths. Even though it was freezing and I'd lost my breath from our extensive kiss, I couldn't keep the smile off my face, reveling in the feeling of being with her once more.

"I missed you," she whispered to me eventually, her breath making clouds in the cold winter air.

"Ditto," I replied with a chuckle.

"Ditto?" She repeated, pulling away and eying my skeptically, "What are you, five?"

"Says you, shortie!" I tickled her waist as she laughed uncontrollably. It felt so good to hear her laugh once more.

I decided then that I would never give up on her again. This was the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I'll be damned if I ever let anybody or anything come between us once more.

"Ezra, stop!" Aria cried, trying and failing to fight me off, "You're killing me!"

I stopped tickling her but kept my hands on her slender waist. I noticed for the first time how beautiful she looked in her dress. It hugged her petite frame perfectly and she looked like a model – height issues aside.

"You look beautiful," I told her, moving one hand so that it was framing her cheek.

She shifted closer to me and brushed her lips against mine. We lost ourselves once more in the synchronized movements of our mouths and the gentle dance of our tongues.

Suddenly, I realized. Where were her parents?

I pulled back and looked around.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We can't do this here," I said, removing myself from her embrace and standing up. She remained sitting and watched me as I turned to face her.

I noticed that she was shivering and shrugged off my jacket, draping it around her shoulders. Then I began pacing, very aware of her gaze following my every move.

"Ezra, why are you freaking out all of a sudden?"

I slowed my pace and turned to look at her. She was so very beautiful.

"I'm freaking out because your parents are in there." I pointed to the door behind me. It was quiet for a moment as we listened to the lively music and people laughing as they celebrated 2012.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, yet," Aria admitted quietly. Without a word, I knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in mine. I placed them on my heart and held them there.

"Do you feel that?" I whispered to her, referring to the fast beat of my heart. She nodded, never taking her eyes off mine, "That's you, Aria. It beats for you and I think it would stop should we ever stay apart again."

Tears filled her eyes as she took in my Edward Cullen-like confession. "I love you, doesn't cut it, Ezra," she chuckled through her tears.

I smiled softly at her, and stood up, pulling her up to stand flush against me. My hands settled on her waist whilst she kept hers on my heart.

"How long do you think we've got?" I asked her softly; I presumed she'd be heading back to Rosewood soon, and back to Augusta not soon after that. The thought made my heart clench. Our situation seems to go from worse to worse.

Aria sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder. I pressed a kiss to the side of it, inhaling the smell of her shampoo.

"Not long enough."

_It never is._

"Ezra?" A woman's voice broke us out of our serene bubble.

We stepped apart, linking our fingers automatically, to see my mother standing with a soft smile on her face.

"Diana…" Aria breathed, "I can't even… I don't know how to thank you."

"Oh, please, dear," she laughed with a wave of her hand, "I remember what it's like to be young and in love! When I first met Ezra's father, we couldn't keep our hands off each other, we were like rabbits! I remember we-"

"OKAY!" I cut in, feeling my ears burn, "I think that ends that conversation."

My mom laughed and came closer, wrapping her shawl farther around her body to protect against the biting cold which was already numbing my hands.

"I just came out because you're parents are back downstairs, Aria." Aria and I both stiffened and I increased the strength of my grip on her small hand. "I said you were in the restroom but you're going to have to go back in soon."

"Thanks, Mom," I said with a slightly forced smile. I didn't want to let Aria go.

"No problem, Hun-Bun." My mom had the weirdest pet names. "I'll leave you two to it, just figure something out soon, okay?" We nodded and she retreated back into the hall.

"Are you going back to Rosewood straight away?" I asked.

"We're staying the night," Aria replied with a smile, "Think you could sneak up to my room?"

Alone in a hotel with Aria… I think I could handle that.

"Is it too soon to go up now?" I questioned eagerly.

Aria laughed her sweet, angelic laughed and, for a moment, I was confused, until the realization that she thought I was joking hit me. I chuckled lightly, pretending that I had been joking when, in reality, I was still wondering if it was too early to join her.

"You should probably wait until they've gone to sleep," she said, "But I doubt it will be long. Mike probably stressed them out."

"What did Mike do?" I asked. Mike had seemed like such a good kid before I left Rosewood.

"He pretended to be drunk so that my parents would be distracted and I could go see you. We owe him big time."

"Nice," I laughed and she laughed, too.

"I better go in," Aria said sadly, "But I'll text you once the coast is clear. Are you going to head home first?"

"Yeah, there's something I want to pick up and I better explain things to my brother."

"Okay." Aria smiled and stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss me lightly. She pulled away and I noticed that she seemed as reluctant as I was to part. I cupped her cheek gently and kissed her once more. She slipped off my jacket and handed it to me, smiling sadly.

"I'm coming back, Aria," I reassured, "There's nothing in the world that could keep me away from you again." She smiled toothily at me, and my mind was once again blown at how something so radiant could exist in reality.

I looked over her head and spotted Byron in the hall, looking like he was searching for somebody.

"Crap, there's your dad," I panicked, "I should leave. Text me." I gave her a swift kiss on the lips and hurried out the back exit, glancing back as I turned the corner to see her skip back inside.

I was going to marry this girl.

* * *

><p>"Hey, bro," Noah greeted as I stepped through the door of our home, brushing the beginnings of snow off my shoulders. "So did the surprise arrive?" He had to shout over the noise of partiers coming from the back room.<p>

"Oh, yeah," I said, "It arrived." I remembered the feeling of exultation at seeing Aria again and a smile erupted onto my face.

Noah raised an eyebrow, "What's that smile? Who was it, Jackie?"

I frowned, "God, no."

"Then who?"

I opened my mouth to reply when laughter erupted from the back room. I tilted my head towards the door and motioned for him to follow me.

Once we were settled on the porch swing, I began my story; one that I had been desperate to tell Noah since the moment it began. We had always been close, with only two years separating us in age, so it had killed me not to be able to talk to him about Aria and all the trouble that came with being in a relationship with her.

"Okay," I said, "I'm going to start at the beginning and, if you can, try not to judge until I'm done." Noah nodded, a confused frown on his face. "The day before I started teaching in Rosewood, I was in a bar and I was feeling pretty down, you know, with the whole Jackie thing." Noah nodded, but kept his silence. "Well, this girl walked in and man, I swear, I've never seen somebody more beautiful in my life. Her name was Aria, and she was just… I don't even know, she was so elegant and… she just _screamed_ difference. I've never felt such an instantaneous attraction to somebody! I just…I had to talk to her. So, we got talking, anyway, and she was as smart as she was beautiful. And, well, one thing led to another and we kind of… hooked up in the bathroom."

Noah snorted and muttered, "Classy." I punched him in the arm and he scowled.

"_Anyway_, the next day I walked into my first period English class and guess who was sitting in front of me? And a _junior_, no less."

"Fuck," was all Noah said.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what did you do?" He asked.

"If it was anybody else, Noah, I would have stayed well away. But I couldn't, I was already in love with her. So, we snuck around. Hid in my apartment until one day she left. Her parents found out about us and sent her away.

"For a the best part of a year, I was miserable. It was worse than when Jackie ended it, I couldn't find reason in anything. It was like… like having half of me ripped away. I had no idea where she was, she just…disappeared, like she had never been there."

"I couldn't imagine losing Candice like that," Noah said, looking back towards the house where his fiancée dwelled, "So, was she there tonight?"

"Hold on, we're not quite there yet. When I went to teach in Augusta in September, Aria was sitting in my classroom again."

"Dude, that's like… destiny." I laughed at my little brother's response and continued. He was right, though, it_ was_ destiny.

"We got back together after that and we were happy up until Thanksgiving when she found out about Jackie. Long story short, she dumped me and I moved here." I took a deep breath, remembering the painful few weeks I had just lived through.

"This is like a soap opera."

I chuckled and nodded, "But, like you guessed, she was there tonight. And we made up and now we're together again." I smiled, feeling relieved to have all of this off of my chest.

"I'm happy for you, Z," Noah said, smacking me on the back with a grin.

"You're not freaked out about Aria only being seventeen?"

"If you're not bothered by it, neither am I."

I was about to reply when my phone beeped, declaring the arrival of a text. I flipped it open to reveal a text from the woman of the hour, Aria.

**Hey :) My parents are gone to bed and I'm all by myself… in a big bed… in a hotel room…and I have no jammies…If only I had some company. *****Sigh***** Room 420 ;) xoxo**

My mouth went dry as I pictured the scene Aria had set up. Noah, who had read the text over my shoulder, let out a long whistle.

"She's a keeper, Z," he laughed. He laughed harder as I stood up and rushed inside. I raced to my room and grabbed a bag, stuffing it with a few things like a change of clothes, something for Aria to wear, toiletries (my hand hesitated for a second over a box of condoms before I grabbed them just in case) and finally the necklace I had bought for her, I was beyond ecstatic that I was actually going to get to give it to her.

Noah was still outside when I practically sprinted out the door.

"Bye, Noah!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to my car.

"Have fun, bro!" He yelled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I flipped him the finger before I stepping on the pedal and speeding away to Aria, alone in a bed in a hotel room in NYC. Life, for the first time in weeks, was good.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, anyway! The next chapter is <em>slightly<em> towards the M side of things but I really don't think it's detailed enough for it to be. This story is going to remain T like the rest! **

**Now review before I get A to steal your laptop. And you know what that means... no fan fiction! OH THE HUMANITY!**

**-K**


	2. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

** I'm glad you guys liked chapter one! Like I said last time, this does get a bit M near the end but I don't feel like it's explicit enough for the rating.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Like a river flows surely to the sea,<br>__Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be.  
><em>_Take my hand, take my whole life, too,  
><em>_for I can't help falling in love with you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV<strong>

I giggled to myself as I hit send on my text to Ezra, knowing all-too-well that he had a very active imagination and was probably already on his way over. I hoped he wouldn't be too long as already there was uneasiness settling in my stomach at his absence. Tossing my cell onto the bed, I looked around my hotel room once more.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a bed, couch, dresser and bathroom. The view, however, was something else. Nothing can beat New York in the snow, especially not New York in the snow on New Years Eve. I circled the room slowly, feeling the fabric of the couch and looking in the drawers of the dresser. I found a short, white robe in the bottom one and grinned. This was going to drive Ezra crazy.

I slipped off my dress and heels, and tied the sash loosely around my waist, glad that I had worn the matching purple underwear that Hanna had gotten me for Christmas. My heart was beating wildly in my chest as I thought about the events of the coming night. I was finally going to lose my virginity to the man I loved.

The seconds slipped by slowly as I waited for him to arrive. The snow outside was falling thicker and faster, I hoped he'd get here okay. I was about to ring him to make sure he was okay when there was a knock on the door.

My heart picked up pace again. However, instead of bouncing to the door like I had planned, I stood frozen. I couldn't do this. Does he even want to make love to me? What if he was only coming to talk? What if he ended it with me again? What if -

The knocking sounded again and I started to breathe quickly, my chest rising and falling rapidly. I was shaking. Stage fright, this is what it felt like.

My phone started ringing in my palm. Glancing at the caller ID I saw his face smiling up at me. My Ezra.

Shaking my head, I expelled all of the stupid thoughts that had frozen me. It didn't matter what happened tonight. Tonight we were together and that's all that matters, for who knew when we'd next get a chance like this.

I ignored the call and skipped to the door, ruffling my hair and tightening the sash on my robe. Grinning form ear to ear, I pulled open it open.

"Hey," I breathed as Ezra Fitz was revealed from behind the door. He was so perfect. He didn't say anything; his eyes were slowly making their way up and down my body. Ezra swallowed before meeting my gaze. "Are you going to come in?"

"Is everything okay? What took you so long?" He asked, stepping into the room. There as an overnight bag on his shoulder and I suddenly felt very foolish for thinking that he didn't want to be here.

"Nothing important," I said with a smile, leaning up to place a small kiss on his lips. He tried to deepen it but I pulled back, deciding to tease him a little. Ezra dropped his bag on the ground and shrugged off his jacket. My heart was still pounding in my chest.

I walked over to the window, hoping that the calmness of the snow would help soothe my nerves. Ezra came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his head on mine. Together we watched the pieces of white flutter through the air, the serenity overcoming and enveloping us.

"I'm so happy to have you back," Ezra whispered into my ear after a few moments, making me shiver. With a turn of my head, I was staring over my shoulder and into his endless blue eyes. I could have never seen those eyes again. I'll never forgive myself for letting him go.

"I love you," I told him, before leaning up to capture his lips with mine, my hand coming up to tangle in the hair at the back of his head. This time, however, it was Ezra who pulled away.

When I looked at him questioningly he only smiled his playful grin and pulled me by the hand, sitting me next to him on the bed.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching for his bag. He must have noticed my confused face because he chuckled, "I got it before we broke up." He pulled out a long velvet box and handed it over to me. "I'm sorry it's not wrapped. I, uh, was showing it to my mom over Christmas."

I smiled at him, at a loss of what to say, before opening the box. Inside was a delicate, antique gold locket. It had two hearts engraved on the front and I traced them lightly.

"Ezra," I gasped, my eyes filling up with tears, "It's beautiful!"

"It reminded me of you."

I blushed and opened the locket. Inside was a black and white, worn picture of an old couple embracing and on the other side, the word _'Happiness'_ was engraved.

"I… Ezra, I don't even…" I struggled, not for the first time, to find words to tell him how much I loved him. He smiled and took the locket from me, removing it from the box and holding it out in front of me. I sighed when I felt the cool metal hit my already over-heated skin. He reached around and latched behind my neck.

He went to move away but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He met my gaze as he let one of his hands cup the back of my neck, bringing our lips softly together. We kissed languidly for a while, relearning the curves of each other's lips and the taste of the other's mouth. After a while, however, our slow pace wasn't enough.

I pressed myself closer to him, shifting so that I was raised up on my knees as I straddled his legs. He moved his hands to my waist, pressing me closer to him, causing me to brush against his crotch. I gasped and broke the kiss when I felt him beneath me, shocked that I'd done that to him.

Ezra immediately flushed and tried to pull away completely. My stomach plummeted as I realised that he had misinterpreted my shock.

I pulled his lips forcedly back to mine and all but shoved my tongue into his mouth, immediately tangling it with his. This kiss was very different to our previous kisses; it said, "No pulling away, we're doing this." My hands moved to his shirt and I started to flick the tiny buttons out of their holes. Ezra kissed me back with equal vigour, his hands playing and tangling with my hair.

With a triumphant grin, I popped the last button free and pulled away from the kiss. He shed the shirt, flinging it somewhere across the room and out of sight. Placing a hand on the middle of his chest, I pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed with me still kneeling over him.

"I have a Christmas present for you, too," I told him, my voice husky and seductive. Slowly, locking my eyes on his, I pulled the sash on my robe, letting it fall off my shoulders and onto the ground behind us. Ezra's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw my purple satin and black lace underwear.

"Happy _fucking_ Christmas," he whispered in a deeply sexy and raspy voice, pulling me down on top of him and flipping us over. His lips found my neck and he began to kiss and suck his way down it – somewhere in the back of my mind I realised that he _really _shouldn't be leaving evidence of tonight's endeavours, but as Ezra reached my clavicle and ran his tongue along it all coherent thought fled my brain at once.

He kissed down my chest and trailed his tongue up the swells of my breasts, making my pant for air. I leaned up and reached behind me to undo the clasp, throwing the bra off the bed once it was free. Ezra eyed the new flesh hungrily and I blushed under his scrutinising gaze.

"Beautiful," he whispered as if he was in awe. I blushed again and pulled him up for a kiss. As our tongues tangled once more, I felt his hand move to one of my breasts. He cupped it with his hand, his thumb fanning across the nipple before he began to tweak it. I moaned into the kiss, hoping to God that the walls of this hotel weren't thin and silently thanking the receptionist for putting me on a different floor to my parents if they were.

He pulled away a moment later and stood up, removing his clothes so that he was left in a pair of dark blue boxers with little snow men on them. I couldn't stop the giggle that rose and burst through my lips at the sight of the smiling white figures. I clutched my sides as I fell into hysterics.

Ezra blushed and shook his head, "Not the reaction a guy wants, Aria."

I stopped laughing - well, as much as I could - and stood up off the bed, stopping in front of him and placing a hand on his cheek.

"You know I wasn't laughing at you, honey, it's the snowmen." I looked down between us at his tented boxers and laughed again. This time Ezra joined in, too.

"Well, I guess they'll just have to go then," he supposed once the laughter trailed off to light giggles, his voice was low and seductive as he looked me in the eye, seemingly trying to gauge my reaction. Suddenly, there was no laughter in the room. We just stood, staring deep into each other's eyes like neither of us could believe that we were actually doing this, that we'd pushed and pulled and split and reunited and split again only to end up back together once more.

The nerves that had taken over earlier were now a thing of the past as I looked into the eyes of the man I was meant to be with. Sure, our love was unconventional and unethical and, in some ways, immoral but that's what was so perfect about it. We loved each other in spite of what the whole world saw and believed. We spend so much time pretending to be just student and teacher, like we should be, or pretending that we can stay apart because it's what society says we should do, but right now we're just a man and a woman, a boy and a girl, Ezra and Aria; two human beings desperately in love and wanting to show one another how much.

Without breaking our intense gaze I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers and tugged them down. I didn't see them fall to the ground, my eyes still focused on Ezra's never-ending blue orbs, but he moved slightly to kick them away. Next I felt his fingers hook into mine. I drew in a deep breath and his eyes turned questioning.

As an answer, I stepped forward and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and crushing my breasts to his bare chest. I moaned slightly at the erotic sensation and Ezra obviously took that as an encouragement. I felt the underwear fall onto my feet and I stepped out of them, naked with a man for the first time.

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me as close as possible to him. I could feel every inch of him pressed against me and smiled into our kiss.

We walked slowly back to the bed, him walking me forward and me trusting that he wouldn't let me fall. Ezra lifted me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist and we landed on the soft sheets.

He pulled away for a moment, leaning over the bed to search for something. It gave me a chance to fully admire his body, the toned muscles and flawless skin that stretched over his lean shape. He returned to me with a foil wrapper in his hand.

I watched in wonder as he rolled the condom on, never having seen one on anything other than a banana in health class. Once he had it in place he took his position between my legs.

My breathing increased pace and I desperately tried to calm it. My legs started to quiver with nerves. Would I enjoy it? Will he enjoy it? Will he think less of me? What if I do it wrong?

"Aria," Ezra whispered, stroking my face, "Calm down, it's going to be okay. Do you want to stop?" I met his concerned and loving gaze, and shook my head. "I'll go slow, okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop." I couldn't help falling a little bit more in love with him as he spoke.

I felt him at my entrance and drew in a breath. _This was it._ He pressed into me slowly, filling me inch by inch. I winced, squeezing my eyes shut as he pushed through my barrier, officially making me his. He stopped moving once the tears filled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, wiping them away with his thumb.

I nodded slightly, "Just keep going."

He moved again, the stinging intensifying as he filled me completely. Once he was buried inside me, I let out the breath I'd been holding. I waited for the stinging to ease and it did, but only slightly. I'd have to try not let my mom see me walk the next day, no doubt she'd notice the waddle I was bound to have.

Ezra began to move inside me when I gave him the okay nod, pulling back only to slide in again. It was sore but there was pleasure, too, and it was building. After a minute or two, it had replaced the pain nearly completely.

I began to meet Ezra's thrusts, rolling my hips beneath him and making him groan. He kissed wherever he could reach, my shoulder, my neck, my face and hairline, my eyelids and finally my lips. Our tongues danced along with our bodies until we both pulled away, panting.

I looked up at him and saw that beads of sweat were forming on his brow. I knew he was getting close; his eyes were desperate as if he didn't want to go without me. He should know by now that anywhere he goes, I follow.

As his thrusts got harder and deeper, I reached down between us and stroked myself softly. Ezra watched as my hand snaked its way down and I saw his eyes widen. The stimulation he was giving me and the sensations from my self-stimulation sent me over the age and I felt myself reach my peak, contracting my muscles around him.

I moaned loudly as I flew into oblivion, barely aware of Ezra bucking into me as he joined me there.

We both lay in silent awe of what had just passed, our breathing erratic and our skin glistening with sweat. He eventually rolled off me and disposed of the condom. The ache returned between my thighs and I winced as I closed them. Ezra returned to the bed and we manoeuvred ourselves under the covers. He pulled me back against his chest and for a while we just lay there spooning as we basked in the afterglow.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my hair, stroking my stomach softly. I nodded sleepily, ignoring the tenderness between my thighs. "I'm going to have to leave in a few hours." _That_ made me wake up.

I flipped over so that I was facing him. He pulled me towards him once more as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't want to be apart again," I told him, "It's not fair. Why can't we just be together?" I felt the tears begin to fill my eyes and shut them tight, burying my head into his warm chest.

"Hey, hey, hey," he muttered softly, "Aria, don't cry, please. We'll be together in a few months. We're going to get a place in the city and you're going to go to college and in a few years we'll get married, maybe have a kid or two and a cat, and you'll get mad at me for not looking after it and I'll say we should have gotten a dog." He kissed my forehead and I snuggled further into him. "And we'll be together forever, I promise."

I moved to look up at him, "Yeah?"

"Yes," he answered, straight away. "I know it's hard now, baby, but just look towards our future, because it's bright, it's so bright, I know it is. Do you know why?"

I shook my head, unable to tear my eyes away from his.

"Because I'm not going to let it be anything else. Our future is bright because no matter what, I know we'll be together." He kissed my lips softly as more tears slipped from my eyes. I lay my head back on his chest, sighing in contentment.

"I wish my parents could see this," I said, sadly.

"What? You naked in bed with your ex-English teacher?" Ezra asked teasingly, making me poke him in the rib.

"_No._ I wish they could see how much we love each other. They're never going to accept us, Ezra. I don't want to have to choose between you and them, because I'll choose you."

I felt him breathe deeply beneath my head, his chest rising higher than usual and then falling quickly. He stroked my hair with one hand, the other pulling me up so that I was lying on his body, facing him with my chin on his chest.

"We'll figure it out, Aria. I'm not going to lose you. I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it again, and I won't. I refuse to."

"I love you so much," I whispered, scooting further up his body and leaning down to press our lips firmly together. He flipped us over and began to kiss down my neck.

This time when we made love, it was beautiful and slow and passionate. We took our time and explored every inch of each other's bodies, until no freckle was left unloved and no birthmark ungiggled at.

* * *

><p>Ezra's alarm went off at 6a.m. My parents had told me the night before that we'd be leaving for Rosewood around 9 a.m. so this gave us time to have an hour together in my room before he had to leave.<p>

I wouldn't see him again for weeks.

We spent our time talking about the time we spent apart and our hopes for the future. We agreed that our cat should be called Scout.

Ezra decided that he could come and visit me every few weeks in Augusta once he got settled in at his new job here in the city. It would be a lot more demanding than his old job but he assured me that our relationship would always come above it.

"I'll miss you," I confessed as the time neared 6.45a.m. We were lying on the bed, entangled in the sheets after making love for the last time for God knows how long.

"I'll miss you, too," he said, placing a kiss on my lips before moving to get dressed. I watched him as he hid his perfect body beneath a Guns n' Roses tee and dark denim jeans. He pulled on his old battered cons and I smiled as his sock poked out of a hole in the toe.

"I can't believe I'm in love with a hobo," I teased, giggling into the sheets as he jumped onto the bed and tickled me.

"The cheek!" He cried over my laughter.

"Stop!" I half cried half laughed, "Ezra! I can't breath! Stop!"

"Holler uncle!" He laughed, grabbing my two hands in both of his and pinning them either side of my head.

"Un-uncle," I hiccupped, a bubble of laughter escaping my lips. He stayed perched above me, both of us grinning like loons.

After a few moments, I freed my hands and pulled him down on top of me. Kissing him with force and sliding my tongue into his mouth. He groaned as he reciprocated my kiss, grabbing my face and tilting it to give himself a better angle.

We pulled apart breathless and Ezra placed a final soft kiss on my lips. He checked his watch and with heavy hearts we realised that it was time for him to leave.

"I love you," he told me as he pulled me into his chest.

"You, too," I said softly, inhaling the smell of him and trying to commit it to memory.

He stood up and I watched from the bed as he gathered his things. When he was ready to leave, I kneeled up on the edge of the mattress, the sheet wrapped around my still bare body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, as if it were a secret, coming to a stop in front of me, his over night bag slung on his shoulder. "I wish I could stay, but I'd rather not get arrested today, if I can help it."

I reached out and caressed his face, an action I often did to remind him that it was just him and I that mattered.

"We'll see each other soon?" I asked, my voice wavering slightly.

"Before you can count to ten," he said with a smile, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

We pulled apart and with a sigh he headed to the door and let himself out, stopping to giving me one last look, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, with a watery smile. He grinned his cheeky grin back and shut the door behind him.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten," I counted quietly to myself.

The room stayed empty and my heart felt heavy. I missed him already.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it and that you all had a brilliant Valentine's Day yesterday. I got drunk with other single friends...it was awesome.<strong>

**Anyway, review please! If you don't, Byron will cockblock every single romantic encounter you have in your life.**

**-K**


	3. Counting The Stars

**Hey guys. I'm having a terrible day so I just wanted to update to cheer myself up somewhat. And to anybody who is either too young to drink alcohol or just doesn't - don't. And if you do, know your limit. Because I didn't last night and now I have to face the repercussions. **

* * *

><p>"<em>And I'm watching the hours,<br>__Looking for reasons,  
><em>_Find that I'm missing every beat of your heart.  
><em>_'Til you're back in my arms,  
><em>_I'll be waiting up, counting the stars."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aria's POV <strong>

Returning to Augusta after Christmas brought a mixture of joy and sadness. Being able to see Amy and Rose again was, of course, a bonus and I couldn't wait to have the senior year I'd planned before my mind was completely messed up by Ezra's arrival.

Ezra. Another reason for my joy yet equally a reason for the sadness settling in my heart. I was so happy to be able to call him my boyfriend again, but the fact that I'm in West Virginia and he's in New York was certainly no cause for happiness. We hadn't seen each other since New Year's Eve; the only contact being sneaky texts behind my parent's backs and late-night phone calls in the dark.

The memories of New York were still fresh in my mind, raising goosebumps on my skin when I closed my eyes and let myself remember the feel of his skin on mine and the pressure of his grip.

"Aria."

The moist heat of his panting in my ear as he –

"Aria!"

My Mother calling my name pulled me from my thoughts. My face flushed as I relocated back to the car from the far superior dream world.

"Sorry, Mom, I'm just tired," I lied, sitting up straight in my seat as we arrived at Augusta's School for Girls. She killed the ignition outside the entrance to the dorms and an uneasy silence settled in the car.

"Do you need me to come up with you?" She asked eventually.

We still weren't on the best speaking terms, even after a year. We acted like everything was okay and that we'd moved on but it was all still there beneath the surface, so many things left to be said. She needed to know how miserable I was without him, how broken my life became, how sometimes I still wake screaming for him, for them to see what he means to me.

"No, it's okay, I only have the one bag. I'll see you at Spring Break." I undid my belt and went to step out of the car but a hand on my arm made me stop.

"Aria, can we talk for a minute?" My mom asked.

"Umm, sure, Mom, what's up?" I sat back into the car and turned to her.

"Are you ever going to treat me the way you used to?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears, "I know that you think what your father and I did was wrong, but we want to protect you, baby."

I looked away from her, unsure of how to respond. The truth was that I didn't think I could ever forgive her for what she put me through, for not letting me show her that what Ezra and I had was real, honest-to-God love.

"I didn't _need_ protection from him, Mom. He was the only person who I felt safe with," I said, "After everything with Ali and when you were fighting with Dad, he would just hold me and it all fell away."

My Mom exhaled loudly, making me look up at her. We both had tears in our eyes.

"Don't you see, Aria? You were vulnerable and he latched onto that, you wanted to feel safe so you made yourself believe that he was what you needed. You're so young, you still have so much growing up to do." She reached out to take my hand but I moved it away.

"I grew up the moment Ali went missing, Mom. Between her murder and keeping secrets and trying to keep our family together, I was made grow up. We all were." I thought of the girls and how we were all mature beyond what we should be at seventeen years old. "Ezra gave me life again and you two just ripped that away from me. I'm sorry, Mom, but I can _never _forgive you for that."

"Aria…" Tears were falling down my mother's cheeks and I looked away, both ashamed and satisfied for saying all of that.

"I love you, sweetheart, and I only ever want you to be safe, to be happy," she said, "Have you… talked him?"

"No," I lied, quickly.

"Good."

"Yep."

There was another awkward silence and I decided to take it as my queue to leave.

"Bye, Mom." I waved and stepped out of the car and grabbed my bag, making my way to my dorm and letting the tears fall. I reached the room and walked straight to the window, looking out just in time to see the car pull away.

I regretted now how I had spoken to her but there was no taking back the things I'd said. Anyway, once I graduate Ezra and I will be together and there's nothing anybody can do to stop us.

I sat on my unmade bed and pulled out my phone, there was a text from Amy saying that she and Rose had gone to get some snacks in the gas station and that they'd be back soon.

That gave me around twenty minutes to ring Ezra.

I dialled his number and he picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, making me smile.

"Hi, handsome." I heard him chuckle.

"Are you back at the school?"

"Yep, my Mom just dropped me off."

"I wish you were in New York with me, you'd really like my new apartment. It's twice the size of my place in Rosewood, which isn't saying much but still… It actually has more than two rooms."

"It will be _our_ apartment in a few months," I reminded him, loving the sound of that little fact.

"Mmm…" he replied, "And I can ravish you in _our_ bed."

I grinned, remembering once more the feel of his body moving with mine.

"I can't wait. Seriously, if I could escape this place now, I would. My Mom and I just had a big fight about us."

"What? Aria the last thing I want to do is make you and your Mom fall out, I know how close you two are." He sounded genuinely upset and I wished more than anything that I could be there to hug him.

"No, Ezra, she created the falling out the moment she sent me here. A lot of those things needed to be said."

"I wish I was there to hug you right now," he said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I confessed, feeling really alone and quite empty.

"I miss you," Ezra told me, softly, "I can't wait 'till I can see you next. Only a few weeks, hopefully."

"That sounds like a lifetime."

"Tell me about it. I honestly don't know how I survived without you after you left."

"I don't want to think about those months," I told him, "I want to look towards our future."

"Me, too."

I heard voices outside the door and sighed.

"The girls are back, I better go. Text me later, or something, okay?" I said, regretfully.

"Will do. Love you."

"You, too."

I ended the call just as the girls stepped through the door, laden with coffee and bags of unhealthy food.

"I hope you're ready for a helluva sleepover," Amy sang, placing the bags on the desk and engulfing me in a big hug.

Rose hugged me after and smiled, "You better have loaddsss to tell us!" She beamed at me and grabbed my hands.

"Girls, you really have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>I know there wasn't much Ezria but he does live, like, two states away - I think...Geography isn't my best subject. Up until I was fourteen I thought that Africa was a country. Anyway, back to school tomorrow after a week off so I'll try my best to update during the week. My Mom just informed me that she's going to be taking my laptop away every night which makes things difficult. I hate today.<strong>


	4. Mad About The Boy

**I planned to have this up yesterday but things got pretty hectic. I had to do my history essay which was 20% of my History grade for my Leaving Cert. Just got it finished today - WOOO! **

**Can you tell that I'm in a better mood than last time? Haha. **

**Anyway, I really like this chapter. The teacher I describe at the end is based off my old Spanish teacher Señor Traynor. And I promise that they'll be some proper Ezria in the next chapter. However, I think the Ezria in this one is pretty cute. You'll see for yourself... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Call it what you like but I ain't no love fool<em>

_You would understand if he was loving you._

_We've had our ups and downs, but I still want him around_

_He is the one, I know it's true."_

* * *

><p>Being apart from Ezra was never easy. Being torn apart from him by my parents had sent me on a downward spiral, being apart from him by choice had nearly destroyed me, and now it was being apart by long distance that was taking its tole on me.<p>

Luckily, school was keeping me busy with last-minute college applications and homework but it was during those early Saturday morning hours and lazy Sundays that his absence weighed down on my heart.

We texted most days and he'd call whenever I told him Amy and Rose were busy, but it wasn't enough. I missed his boyish smile and piercing blue eyes, I missed holding his soft hands and the feel of his strong arms wrapped around me. The locket he'd given me had a permanent place around my neck and I loved being asked where I'd gotten it so that I could proudly declare that my _boyfriend_ had gotten it for me. Unfortunately, I was still bound to the pseudonym Noel Kahn, but I appreciated the squeals it garnered nonetheless.

"Aria?"

"Hmm?"

I was broken out of my thoughts by my calc teacher. I dropped the locket, which I'd been absentmindedly fiddling with and focused on her, blushing a deep red to match the varnish I'd applied last night.

"I said," Ms Heath huffed angrily, "What is the derivative of seven x to the power of three?"

I glanced down at my unfinished worksheet and then up at her strict face sheepishly.

"Uhhh… ten x squared?" I guessed, wishing I had Spencer's brain for maths. I always found it to be a very cold subject compared to English where there is no right or wrong, only the warmth in the words of genii.

"Wrong," she snapped, "That's the third time in a row that I've caught you daydreaming in my class, Aria. That's earned you detention, I'm afraid. See me after class. Madison, the answer, please?"

"Twenty-one x squared," Madison Mayhew answered, turning to look at me pointedly with a snooty look on her face.

"Suck up," I muttered under my breath just as the bell rang to signal the end of the period. I begrudgingly waited for the rest of my class to leave before approaching Ms Heath's desk.

"Aria," she tisked, "What's happened to you? You were such a diligent student before Christmas."

I shrugged, hardly going to explain that I was longing for her ex-colleague in New York, who happened to be my boyfriend and lover.

She sighed, her eyes lingering on my necklace, "It wouldn't have anything to do with a boy, now, would it?"

The blush on my cheeks must have said it all for her because she rolled her eyes.

"Aria, I'm going to tell you something. At your age, boys may seem like the be-all and end-all but they're not. I've been a teacher for fifteen years and I'll tell you now that you'll have forgotten him by the time you're my age."

I shook my head, a small smile playing on my lips, "I'm sorry about whoever made you think that, Ms Heath, but I know what I have with him is going to last. He's…amazing. I love him."

"That was quite inappropriate, Aria," she said, raising an eyebrow, "But I'll let it slide so long as you vow to be more focused."

I held up three fingers in the scouts honour, "So about this detention…"

Ms Heath smiled, "Room five, four thirty."

I groaned and made my way to the last class of the day, English. Our new teacher, Mr Bernardo, was already mid-lecture when I walked in.

"Hello," he said to me cheerfully, "Isn't it nice of you to join us? Don't you think it was nice of her, class?" They mumbled an incomprehensible reply.

"Sorry, I was talking to Miss Heath," I told him. He looked unimpressed as I took my seat at the back but continued to lecture about the themes of Girl With A Pear Earring. I pulled out my book as he continued on, hiding my phone behind it.

**To E.F: Won't be able to ring you until 8ish, got detention for being a naughty schoolgirl, ;) XO**

My phone buzzed with a reply a moment later and I checked to see that Mr Bernardo was still absorbed in the sound of his own monotone voice before looking at the screen.

**From E.F: Pity I'm not there to spank you, naughty girl.**

My mouth dropped open and I was fairly sure my eyes bugged out of their sockets, but a second later my phone buzzed again.

**From E.F: IGNORE THAT, PLEASE. It was from my perv of a brother. That's okay, babe, I'll wait.**

**To E.F: So… You don't want to spank me? XO**

I smirked to myself, imagining his shocked face. There was no time to ponder his response as the phone buzzed once more.

**From E.F: Do you want me to want to?**

A smile danced around on my lips.

**To E.F: That's for me to know, and you to find out. Talk you you later, English class beckons. Love you, xoxo**

**From E.F: And I you.**

* * *

><p>"Right, girls, phone's away, books out, detention starts now."<p>

I groaned as Mr Bernardo bursts into the room. It was just he and I alone.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite late-comer," he leered. "What a pleasant surprise is this!" I ignored him and took out my book, letting the inspiring words of John Green take over.

My phone buzzed in my bag and I pretended to get out a pen as I checked it.

**From E.F: How's detention without me? What did you do, anyway?**

I looked up to make sure that Mr Bernardo wasn't looking before pulling it out of my bag and holding it behind my book, 'The Fault in Our Stars.'

**To E.F: Daydreaming about you in calc… and it's a vast improvement on last time. XO**

My mind drifted back to the last time I'd had detention when Ezra was supervising and I'd broken up with him. It was just after the whole Jackie fandango and the tension between us had been so palpable it was a wonder nobody noticed.

My phone buzzed.

**From E.F: Ah, yes, Ms Heath did seem like a detention giver. God, I remember how hard it was not to stare at you for the whole session. You know you had missed a button on your blouse?**

**To E.F: Are you sure this perv thing doesn't run in your family? XO**

**From E.F: I'll look into it.**

I laughed out loud and Mr Bernardo glared at me.

"Is there something funny, Ms Montgomery? Because I'd love to hear it! I could do with a good laugh." He looked at me expectantly; his blue eyes were cold and nothing at all like Ezra's.

"The past, the present and the future all walk into a bar at the same time," I began, in the mood for being cheeky, "_It was tense_."

Mr Bernardo gave a snort before returning to his work, leaving me unsure as to whether the snort was in amusement or displeasure. I decided on the latter before texting Ezra the same joke.

**From E.F: Oh dear, God! What do they teach you in those schools?**

**To E.F: I don't now. Mr Bernardo is soo HOT, it makes it hard to concentrate. XO**

I looked up at the teacher in question as I sent it. He was, in fact, the polar opposite of hot. His receding silver hair pulled back into a ponytail and protruding belly made him look like a sad excuse for a hippy. The fact that he was wearing tweed pants in which he'd cut his own flares didn't help. Mr Bernardo stretched back, sticking two fingers through the gap of his shirt and scratching his stomach, making me vomit a little in my mouth.

Ezra texted back and I shook my head, trying to dispel the disturbing act I'd just witnessed, before reading his message.

**From E.F: Does he, by chance, have a ponytail and a tendency to scratch his stomach through his shirt?**

**To E.F: Very attractive qualities if you ask me. You know him? XO**

**From E.F: Know him? He's one of the main reasons I did English! I needed to prove to myself that there was more to English teaching than flares and sarcasm.**

**To E.F: Well, I'd much rather watch you rub your belly than him. ;) XO**

It took Ezra a few minutes to reply back.

**From E.F: …and they say romance is dead.**

This time when Mr Bernardo glared, I only laughed harder.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! If you want more, or if you love my ramblings (although, I'm not sure why anybody would) you can follow me on twitter! I'm KatieSwan_x and will be putting up sneak peeks and more during the weeks to come!<strong>

**Anyway, review! Or I'll send your love to Louisiana. Don't make me do it.**

**-K **


	5. Waited For You So Long

**I meant to have this up sooner but I want to always have at least one chapter ready to upload when I update and Chapter 7 is a bitch, haha. That, and I have my spanish oral tomorrow. I. Know. Nothing. Today I was asked what I do in work, and my reply? Trabajo como un mesa. (I work as a table.)**

**And, before you read on, I would just like to clarify this: I am not a poet. I wrote the poem in this and it's probably rubbish, but I tried.**

**Oh, and I'll try get you the next chapter this time next week. :) Adios!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fixed to the spot when I see you, but it's alright, it's alright.<em>  
><em>You think you look nothing,<em>  
><em>But you're more beautiful than all the birds can sing.<em>  
><em>And I waited for you so long."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra's POV:<strong>

"_Happy 18__th__ Birthday, welcome to adulthood!"_

"_Happy 18__th__ Birthday – lock up the dolls, you're an adult!"_

"_YOU'RE 18! It's goodbye toys and HELLO BOYS!"_

_Maybe not, _I thought, putting down the tenth tacky birthday card I'd looked at in the 7-Eleven a bit outside of Hagerstown, Maryland. So far, every single one I'd looked at had mentioned adulthood or the fact that before today Aria had been a child – something I didn't care to dwell on.

"Can I help you, sir?" a woman wearing a 7-Eleven badge declaring her to be Emer asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for an 18th birthday card that makes absolutely no reference whatsoever to youth or childhood," I told her.

Emer looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, it sure would help if I knew who ya want it for," she said, "A sister? A niece? Cousin? We have a few of those."

"It's, uh, for my girlfriend, actually," I said sheepishly, hating the looks that such delicate information garnered. But hey, who was Emer the 7-Eleven girl going to tell?

"Oh, sorry." She blushed and indicated to a stack of girlfriend cards before scurrying back to the counter.

I picked up the closest one and it read: "_To the most perfect girlfriend, you're the sugar to my lump, the straw to by berry and the apple to my crumble. Happy Birthday!"_

I wondered if it was weird that the card made me kind of hungry before putting it down again. I was about to give up on my hunt when a simple looking, purple card caught my eye.

"_Age is just a number,_

_It's the years that matter,_

_And I want you forever."_

It was perfect. I grabbed it and thanked Emer as I paid, slipping her a few dollars as a tip before heading back to the car. I still had an hour left to drive before reaching Augusta.

Sitting in the car, I pulled out a pen and laid the card on top of my book to write it.

_My dearest Pookie Bear,_

_Happy Birthday! I can't believe I'm so lucky as to be with you after another year. You're the love of my life._

_Forever yours,_

_Ezra_

_X_

* * *

><p>I arrived in Augusta at half eleven and pulled up behind the old thrift store where I'd bought Aria's locket months prior.<p>

She was to meet me here at quarter to and I couldn't wait to see her, it'd been over a month and it was killing me. The texting and phone calls just weren't enough, especially after the night we'd spent together in the hotel in New York. The hotel room _her parents_ had paid for. God only knows what Byron and Ella would say and do if they found out what I'd done to their daughter - their daughter who, at the time, had still been a child in the eyes of card companies.

My mind drifted back, as it did often, to that night when Aria and I _finally_ crossed that line and became lovers. It was so much more than just sex with Aria; it was making love – in every sense of the word. Every movement and caress was a sign of how much we cared for and adored each other. I would trade every night I'd ever spent with Jackie and other girlfriends for one solitary night with Aria.

Man, I couldn't wait to see her again.

A flash of purple caught my eye and I looked out the window to see the girl who'd dominated my thoughts for the last few weeks walking towards my car. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing a dark purple dress that swished around her knees as she walked with a black leather jacket and ankle boots.

_My girlfriend is a model, _I thought as I stepped out of the car and walked briskly towards her, capturing her in my arms when I was close enough.

"Happy Birthday, Aria," I whispered into her hair, pressing a soft kiss on top of her strawberry-scented tresses. She pulled away and smiled her toothy grin at me before pressing her lips to mine in a chaste kiss.

"I missed you so much!" She told me when she pulled back. She brushed my bangs aside and caressed my cheek

"The feeling is entirely mutual," I confessed, leaning forward to kiss her once more. It felt like I was a reformed alcoholic having my first drink after years of going cold turkey.

"Come on," I said with a smile, "Let the celebrations commence!" Her fingers slipped in between mine as we walked back to the car and I revelled in the feeling of her tiny hand back in mine where it belonged.

I opened the door for her and leaned down to kiss her once more before joining her in the silver Toyota.

"So what's the plan?" Aria asked, belting herself in.

"Well, first I want to give you this." I opened the glove department, revealing a small parcel covered in silver wrapping paper with a giant red bow on it and her card.

She read the card with a goofy smile on her face and looked up at me with shining eyes. Happiness and beauty radiated off of her.

"You're the love of my life, too," she said softly. I leaned over and kissed her, not needing to say anything else.

We broke apart a moment later and Aria unwrapped her present. I noticed as she was carefully peeling away the tape that she had the locket I'd gotten her hanging around her neck. My heart swelled with love and adoration for her.

"Oh, Ezra!" Aria gasped, looking at the silver charm bracelet that I'd bought for her. Already clasped to it was a small music note.

"B-26," I said, taking it from her and tying it onto her thing wrist. I placed a kiss on the soft skin inside of her wrist before taking her hand in mine, lacing my fingers with hers.

"How did I ever get so lucky as to have you in my life?" Aria asked me. I grinned and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Believe me," I said, "I ask myself the same question every day."

We pulled out onto the road and drove in a comfortable silence for a while. Aria was playing with my fingers and every now and again I'd suddenly grab hers, making her jump and giggle.

It felt _so_ good to hear her laugh when it wasn't over the phone and distorted by distance.

"Where are we going?" Aria wondered eventually, her curiosity boiling over.

"You'll see."

She pouted, "But it's my birthday!"

"Exactly, so it's a surprise." Aria huffed but there was a hint of a smirk playing around her kissable lips.

"What's that smile?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of all the _convincing_ I could do to get you to tell me…" She moved our joined hands from the centre of the seats to her thigh, my palm resting on her bare skin. My mouth went dry and it took all my strength not to pull over and allow her to _convince_ me all she wanted.

"Later," I told her, reluctantly removing my hand and placing it on the steering wheel. _Ten and two, Ezra, ten and two._

"Is that a promise, Mr Fitz?" Aria smirked. I saw her tongue poke out teasingly from between her lips in my peripheral vision and tightened my grip on the wheel. _Ten and two._

I swallowed, _"Yes."_

* * *

><p>After about twenty minutes of driving we arrived at our destination - a small bakery that I'd often visit when I taught at the school. I'd go there when Aria was with her friends on Saturdays.<p>

The outside was cobbled which made it look like a cottage out of a fairy tale as opposed to the houses one usually saw in Augusta, WV. The sign above the door declared it to be 'Ophelia's'.

I opened the door and offered Aria my hand, "My Lady."

"My dork," she replied with a laugh, taking my outstretched hand in hers.

We walked hand in hand into the small café and I watched Aria's face light up as she looked around the homey room. Soft couches and plush armchairs surrounded the three coffee tables and we were the only ones in there apart from an old farmer in dungarees.

We sat down by the window, sitting side by side on an old purple velvet love seat.

Ophelia bustled over, flour covering her cracked fingers and a hairnet holding her silver hair in place.

"Oh, Ezra, it sure is nice to see you again!" She smiled warmly at me, her wise, old eyes crinkling at the corners, before she noticed Aria. "And you must be the girl he's always writing about!" I blushed as Aria raised an eyebrow at me.

"I guess I am," she responded, holding her hand out. "I'm Aria. It's lovely to meet you."

They shook hands.

"And you, darlin'. Now, what can I get you two lovebirds? I just got done making blueberry and apple pie."

"That'd be lovely, Ophelia," I said, "Two slices, please, and I'll have the usual."

"And I'd love a green tea, please." Ophelia smiled and headed back into the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with my earl grey, Aria's tea and our pie. When she was gone, Aria leaned up and gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"So, you write about me?" She asked when she pulled away. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Yeah… that's actually the next part of your present."

"There's more?" Aria's eyes were wide and she set down her tea. "The bracelet is more than enough, Ezra."

I cupped her cheek and smiled, "Okay, I guess I won't give it to you then." I pulled away and reached for my pie.

"Okay, I changed my mind!" Aria cried, making me burst out laughing. The card company definitely got something wrong; _nobody_ stops being a child at eighteen. I set the pie down and pulled a small, leather bound notepad out of my pocket.

"This contains every poem I've ever written about you," I told her, loving the short gasp she gave. I flipped to the page I needed and cleared my throat. " I wrote this while you were sleeping that night you first said you loved me. It's called ' You'.

_Your hand in mine,_  
><em>As tight as cuffs,<em>  
><em>I'm tied to you.<em>  
><em>There is no key,<em>  
><em>But if there is,<em>  
><em>It's you and me.<em>  
><em>Your lips on mine,<em>  
><em>The lid is sealed,<em>  
><em>I'm buried in you.<em>  
><em>There is no air,<em>  
><em>But if there is,<em>  
><em>It's from your love.<em>  
><em>I'm in the dark,<em>  
><em>Grasping at straws,<em>  
><em>I'm left to sink.<em>  
><em>I have no saviour,<em>  
><em>But if I do,<em>  
><em>It can only be you."<em>

Aria had tears in her eyes when I'd finished. I scooted forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you so much," she whispered into my neck. I kissed the side of her head softly.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>We spent another hour in the café, feeding each of bits of pie in-between kisses and reading each other bits of poetry from the notebook. When we left, Aria had a new book-shaped charm on her bracelet and I was more in love with her than ever.<p>

"Can we go back there next time you visit?" Aria asked as we climbed back into the car. Ophelia had given Aria a box of muffins on the house and I put them in the back.

"Of course, Aria," I said with a smile, pulling out onto the road and heading to our next destination. "As often as you like."

A soft smile graced her face as she sat back in her seat, her feet resting against the dashboard.

"It's only three o clock," she noted, looking at the time on my radio, "Where are we going now?"

"It's later," I told her, glancing over at her to see a big grin on her face. "But we have about half an hour drive, do why don't you turn on the CD player?"

Aria shrugged and did as suggested and let out a delighted squeal when "Happiness" began to play. I'd made her a mix CD as part of her gift and for the rest of the ride I was gifted with the presence of her smile.

* * *

><p>"Are we where I think we are?" Aria asked when I put the car in park.<p>

"As an English teacher, I'd like to point out that such a question is unanswerable to anybody other than you. But, as your boyfriend, I'll say yes, yes we are."

We were pulled up outside the trail that lead up to the secluded piece of river we'd stumbled upon on our first date when we got back together after Homecoming.

Aria's smile grew tenfold when I pulled a blanket and a picnic basket out of the trunk. I'd packed some strawberries (Aria's favourite), Nutella, champagne and a birthday cake my Mom had made for Aria. I grabbed a bag with a few more birthday surprises in it.

We hiked up to the spot and I was amazed by Aria's ability to stay up in her heels.

The spot was just as private and serene as when we'd last been there. Aria went straight to the water while I laid out the blanket and food.

When I was done, I pulled out the next part of her present and joined her at the edge of the water body, taking her small hand in mine and lifting it up so that I could attach third charm.

"The time that we spent here is one of my favourite memories of us," I told her, thinking back to her sultry mermaid look and the heated kiss we shared, "I never want to forget it."

Aria inspected the sapphire blue charm in the shape of a water drop before wrapping her arms around my neck, kissing my deeply. Our tongues began to reacquaint themselves as we pressed ourselves as close together as possible.

"Thank you," she muttered against my lips as she pulled back. I kissed her again softly.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

><p>"Care for a dip?"<p>

Aria and I were sprawled our side by side on the blood red blanket, pointing out shapes in the lazy clouds. We'd spent a while eating, feeding each other strawberries and pieces of my Mom's chocolate cake, and we'd each had two flutes of the champagne.

"Sure," Aria replied with a smile.

"I brought some swimwear," I said, sitting up and reaching for the bag.

However, Aria's small hand reached out and halted my process.

I looked at her questioningly.

"I don't think those will be necessary."

My eyes widened and I watched, transfixed, as she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in and letting it cascade around her shoulders in a fountain of chocolate. She kicked off her heels and peeled off her leather jacket while I sat, frozen in lust.

My mouth went dry as Aria pulled her dress over her head to reveal lacy, blue underwear. I wondered if she knew that I'd take her here as they matched the blue of the water in a very Aria-ish manner.

She crawled over to me and pushed my black jacket off of my shoulders. When she began to get the buttons on my olive shirt, I broke out of my trance and pulled her closer, kissing the side of her neck and biting down gently.

She reached the end of my button-down and raked her nails down my chest, making me moan. I unclipped her bra as she made swift work of my belt.

We continued to undress each other and once there was nothing left separating our bodies I picked her up and carried her bridal-style to the water's edge.

"Ezra?" Aria asked, a hint of dear in her voice, "Ezra Fitz don't you dare-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off, however, as I flung her into the river. She screamed before hitting the water with an almighty splash. Barking a laugh, I cannonballed in after her.

When I resurfaced, she was nowhere to be seen. The panic set in immediately.

"Aria?" I yelled, doing a flailing circle as I searched for her. _Oh, my God, I've drowned my girlfriend._

I looked up and stopped moving. There, sitting on the rocks, was Aria, her naked body glistening with water drops in the afternoon sun.

I waded to the edge.

"_Never,_ do that to me again," I scolded, unable to take my eyes off the drops that were rolling down her pristine skin. Who'd have thought I could be jealous of water?

Aria slid back into the water between the edge and me. She trailed a hand down my stomach, continuing south past my belly button.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of _something_ I can do to make it up to you."

And those were the last words spoken between us for a good, long, pleasure-filled while.

* * *

><p>By the time six thirty rolled around, we were both utterly spent. The February air was getting chilly so we redressed and made our way back down to the car.<p>

We were hallway through the twenty minutes of forest when Aria made me stop. The sun, broken up by the tall trees around us, made patterns on her skin and I wished that I had thought to bring a camera or at least remembered my phone in the car.

"What?" I asked her as she stood inspecting the trees.

"Can I have the knife from the cake?"

I grinned as I caught onto her logic and pulled it out of the basket, handing it to her.

Aria picked a tree and began to carve something into the bark. She stood in front of her work for the ten minutes that it took her and I couldn't see what she was working on. When she stepped back, I was once again struck dumb at how I was so lucky as to meet Aria that day in the bar. She was the single, most amazing woman in the world.

There in the bark she'd carved, _"I hope you find your B-26. I have."_

I grabbed her hand once we'd stowed away the knife, and our linked limbs swung between us as we finished our walk back.

"What time do you have to be back at?" I asked her as we sat back into the silver car.

"Eight thirty," she answered, taking my hand. We had an hour's drive back to the car and it was seven.

"What do you want to do for the next half hour?" I asked her, brushing her damp hair off her face.

"Can you just hold me?" I nodded and smiled softly at her simple request.

We climbed into the back and I wrapped my arms around her petite body, pulling her close to me. She smelled of the forest and there was still the musky scent of our love-making on her skin. Even though she went to an all-girls school, I liked the idea that she smelled like me, like our love.

I reached forward and pressed play on her CD and, as the opening chords of 'Happiness' began to play, I leant down and kissed Aria softly.

* * *

><p>As we drove back to Augusta's School for Girls, Aria and I talked about anything and everything. Eventually, we got around to talking about firsts.<p>

"First teddy?" Aria asked.

"Bobo the Clown," I replied, feeling myself blush. Aria didn't laugh, however she just smiled like that little titbit was actually a nice fact for her to know. "First single?"

Aria laughed, "Ghostbusters." We both burst out laughing and after a rendition of the song in question we began our game again.

"First kiss?" Aria questioned, cheekily.

"Hmm… A girl named Anna when I was fourteen. You?"

"My friend Holden when I was ten."

"Ten?" I exclaimed, "My girlfriend's a slut!"

"Shut up!" Aria laughed, punching me in the arm, "Ali dared me." I noticed her demeanour change as she mentioned her murdered best friend.

"You must really miss her," I said, reaching out to take her hand. She grasped it firmly in hers.

"Every day. It's made harder by being away from the girls; especially after A-" She cut herself off, looking away.

"After a what?" She didn't answer. "Aria," I tried again, "After a what?"

She took a deep breath, "After _A. _Do you remember when you found that text on my phone and I said it was somebody who was messing with me?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Well I was kind of playing things down."

"Kind of?" I asked.

"He was our stalker – mine and the girls, I mean." _Stalker._ The word rang around in my head as Aria began to tell me all about A and the scary messages they'd received, starting with the one she'd gotten the first day of school in my classroom. "The day I left for here, my parents had gotten a note from A with tons of pictures of you and I together. A left me alone once I came here, but the girls kept getting messages until last summer. We're still not sure who it was but the messages stopped once Ian Thomas was charged with the murder. We have a few guesses but we're not positive."

"Aria," I gasped as she finished her story, feeling very unsettled about the whole thing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt. A ran over Hanna with no hesitation, I couldn't let that be you."

"You should have told me," I said with finality.

"No," Aria argued, "I know I did the right thing."

We pulled up outside the school gates and I killed the engine, turning to face her.

"You're so brave, Aria," I told her, looking deep into her hazel eyes, "I don't understand it." She unbuckled her belt and reached across to me, looping her arms around my neck.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said softly, "You make my life worth living, Mr Fitz."

I kissed her fiercely, sliding my tongue in to tangle with hers. We were both breathless when she broke the kiss.

"I have to go," she said, starting to tear up. I ejected her mix CD and got the bag containing her muffins, the notebook, the rest of the food and a few small things I'd gotten her like books, perfume and stationary out of the back. I think I went a bit overboard on her presents but I wanted to make up for missing her birthday last year. This was the first time we'd been together for either of our birthdays as mine wasn't until August, so I wanted it to be extra special for her.

We sat in silence for a moment, neither of us wanting to be the one to end the perfect day we'd had.

Then, just like that kiss we'd shared back in Rosewood in my car in the rain, we jumped on each other's lips. I pulled away and pressed our foreheads together, reaching for her charm bracelet once more. I pulled out a small heart and clipped it on.

"I love you," I breathed. A tear fell from her eye and I wiped it away.

"I love you, too, thank you for such a perfect day."

"You're welcome. Thank you for being perfect." Aria grinned at my cheesiness.

We kissed again before she stepped out of the car.

With a heavy heart, I watched her walk back up to the school, feeling more and more lonely with every inch of distance put between us.

* * *

><p><strong>See, I told you he'd be visiting soon! :) Please review as I worked super hard on this chapter (and I want to know what you thought of the poem! Interested in more Fitz Poetry?) Also, if you don't... I'll, eh... make Byron dance with you?<strong>

**-K**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna start doing that thing with the comments where I reply below. So, here goes:<strong>

**Lifeispinkislife: Thanks! Niamh told me that she was talking to you about it, haha!**

**PrettyLittleFan: I'm glad that you found them funny :P My friends thought I was weird...**

**CheyeM1287: Oh, I'm glad! Thanks for the follow on twitter, too :)**

**PrettyLittleSwifty13: Happy now? ;)**

**HarrylovesGinny07: Thanks :D**

**.dreamers: Yeah, they are pretty cute... I love writing fluff for them!**

**sal: Your wish is my command**

**.heart: I'm glad that you did! Plenty more of that in the next chapter :)**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: I never knew that I was funny, haha. ;) Thanks so much!**

**Madam Thalia: Thanks, lovine :D Perhaps I should look into being a comedian, LOL Jk.**

**PrincessJasmine12: Thanks so much!**

**NataliaRosePLL: Thanks :) They are adorable, aren't they? And they don't even need me to make them so! Ezria brings a whole new meaning to cute.**

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: Working on it!**

**GilmoreGirls945: I'll try work some more in because people seem to like it! *makes note to self***


	6. Today Was A Fairytale

**I'm feeling generous, so I decided to give you an update four, I say it again, FOUR days before I planned on doing so. All the wonderful reviews from the last chapter got me in the mood to be charitable. THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Can you feel this magic in the air?<br>__It must have been the way you kissed me.  
><em>_Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
><em>_It must have been the way,  
><em>_Today was a fairytale.__"_

* * *

><p>The walk back up to the school was a long one, especially knowing that with every footstep I was putting more distance between the one man who made my world and myself. The gorgeous charm bracelet he got for me jingled as I walked and my heart felt like it would shatter. Why must our relationship be so difficult? Why couldn't we be allowed to love each other unconditionally like every other couple?<p>

What a way to end my eighteenth birthday – with a broken heart.

I made my way back to my dorm once I'd checked back in at the main office. The secretary, Mrs Tyler, gave me a funny look when she saw my still-wet hair but said nothing.

When I reached the door to the dorm, I could hear whispers inside, which was strange as Amy and Rose said that they were going to the movie playing in the common room.

I let myself in and nearly feinted as I was greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!"

Several pairs of arms engulfed me at once and I squealed in delight as I saw Emily, Spencer and Hanna there along with Amy and Rose.

"Oh, my God! What are you guys doing here?" I put down the heavy bag and we shared another group hug.

"Spencer organised everything and we drove down this morning!" Emily grinned, taking a seat on my bed. I noticed that there were sleeping bags and piles of junk food everywhere. My heart swelled with love for my best friends and all heartbroken thoughts were pushed to the back of my mind.

"Yeah, she added me on Facebook a while back," Rose explained, dragging me by the hand to sit on the fatboy between our beds.

"And they figured it all out," Amy added, "It took some _spectacular_ lying to get them in here, but your friends sure can lie!" Us four from Rosewood shared an uncomfortable look before Hannah broke the tension.

"Yeah, and you weren't exaggerating when you said you live in the middle of nowhere, either," Hanna said with a laugh, opening a packet of gummy bears.

All I could do was grin as I looked around at my five best friends. All that was missing was Ali, which reminded me that I needed to tell them that Ezra knew about A.

"So how was your date with Fitz?" Spencer asked from her place on Rose's bed.

Before I could answer, however, Emily cut across.

"Is that a charm bracelet?" I grinned and held up my wrist to show them all.

"He-" I was about to tell them about each of the four charms but Amy interrupted.

"Never mind that! Is that a hickey?"

My eyes widened and my hand flew to my neck, trying to conceal whatever damage had been done by Ezra. I guess it wasn't my hair that had Mrs Tyler staring.

"Oh my God!" Hanna cried as Spencer and Rose pried my hand away despite my protests. Sometimes it sucks being small. "Fitzy got some!"

The five of them burst out laughter while I felt my face get got. I silently vowed to kill Ezra next time I saw him, whenever that was going to be. Emily tossed me her compact and I inspected my neck. True to their word, there were two large, purpling love bites on my skin.

"Did you have a nice date?" Emily asked, when I handed her back the mirror.

"It was amazing. He brought me to Ophelia's bakery-"

"I love that place!" Amy cried, making the four girls shush her.

"Yeah, it was so nice. He read me a poem that he wrote me about his fears when we nearly got exposed by Noel, and gave me a notebook full of other poems he'd written. It was so sweet. He gave me a few other things, too. Stationary and perfume and earrings, and the bracelet of course," I said, holding it up. "He gave me four charms. B-26 which is our song's number on the jukebox where we met, a book for obvious reasons, a water drop for that day we spent at the river and a heart." I pointed to each in turn and the girls oohed and ahhed in all the appropriate places.

"Then we drove back to the river and we had a picnic and we, well, we went swimming and...yeah…" I blushed and the girls all twit-twood.

"Was he as good as you remember?" Hanna asked, making Spencer smack her on the arm.

"That's so inappropriate, Hanna!"

"No it isn't! How was he?" Amy questioned. Hanna reached across and high fived her. I was so happy that they were all getting along.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and reminisced about how it had felt to have his body on mine again, "It was… just… the best day of my life. He makes me so happy."

"Yeah, I bet he does…" Spencer remarked making me throw a cushion off the floor at her.

"He went above and beyond today. It made me love him more than I thought possible." A smile broke out over my face and I whipped out my phone, standing up and moving to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a sec."

Once I'd closed the door behind me, and locked it for good measure, I climbed into the glass shower and shut the door, trying to put as much distance between me and prying ears as possible. I leaned against the cool tile wall of my little glass cage and dialled his number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey!" He answered on the third ring, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I told him, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Ezra laughed.

"Okay..." I could hear a smile in his voice, "So, what are you doing now?"

"Hanna, Emily and Spencer are here with the girls. They drove up from Rosewood earlier. I was just telling them about our day." Ezra was silent for a moment.

"And how long have they known about us?" My eyes widened, I hadn't meant to let that slip.

"Umm…"

"Aria."

"A while…" I admitted. He remained silent, waiting for an explanation I presumed, "Amy and Rose figured it out after we had that big fight in the library and we hugged for ages outside your quarters. They were able to smell your cologne off of me and Rose recognised it. Which is kind of creepy, now that I think about it... And I told the girls over Thanksgiving after they heard me talking to you in the bathroom."

He let out a breath, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to freak out like you did over that message with A. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry. No more secrets."

"No more secrets," he agreed. "Which means I should probably tell you that I _really_ wish I was in bed with you right now." I laughed and I could hear him chuckling, too. "You're laughing but it's true. Spring break seems like a lifetime away knowing what I'm missing out on."

"Tell me about it," I agreed, "I can't wait to see you and _our_ place."

"You'll love it. I built you a wardrobe that may _just_ fit all your shoes, the flat ones at least."

"I love you," I giggled, "But I better go. Who knows what the girls are doing to each other trying to listen outside the door."

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Standing in the shower."

Ezra barked out a laugh, "You're insane."

"But you love me."

"True. I'll text you when I get back home."

"Okay, drive safe, love you."

"You, too."

"Oh, and Ezra? There's one more thing," I added, before he hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Could you…look in your pocket?" I bit my lip, waiting for it.

"One sec, let me pull over." I heard him pull up the hand break and shuffle around for a second. "Aria!" He exclaimed, his voice displaying a mixture of shock and amusement, "Are these your _panties?_"

"Yup."

"But then what are you…?" He trailed off and I could only imagine the thoughts running through his brain. I didn't answer and he must have caught on. "Oh. _Ohhh. Man! _Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice," I giggled. "Bye, Ezra."

"Talk to you soon," he said before we disconnected.

I made my way back to the girls and filled them in on the conversation I'd just had with him. They let me know how jealous they all were and for the rest of the night I couldn't keep the cheesy grin off of my face.

There was only one thing better than being in love, and that was being in love with Ezra Fitz.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was short but I've been wanting to have the girls meet Amy and Rose for a while :P Please review! If you don't, I'll make A tell your Dad what you <em>really<em> did last summer. (That was a crap threat, I know.)**

**-K**

* * *

><p><strong>Pookiebear1x19: Well, I freaking love you for reviewing!<strong>

**PrettyLittleFan: I'm glad that you liked the poem! I was nervous about what people would think. Oh, and, ya think? ;)**

**Ticia: Cry, seriously? Thank you so much!**

**HarryLovesGinny09: Thank you!**

**.dreamers: Why thank you :)**

**lily: Chapters 8 and 9 (and possibly 10) ;)**

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: Working on chapter 9 tonight :)**

**Caligirl28: I'm so glad that you liked it! I'm gonna have a tough time beating the sweetness of that chapter, that's for sure!**

**PrettyLittleSwifty13: Does a visit count? Stay tuned for chapter 7!**

**ashley-dekok: o.O Now _that's_ dedication! Thank you so much :)**

**anon: Thank you! (whoever you are)**

**Madam Thalia: I'm glad you think so! And, hey, the whole chapter was mushy so you're allowed to be, too!**

**Rome: Wow. Thanks for such a lovely review, I'm glad you think so :)**

**Princessjasmine12: *sigh* he is so sweet, isn't he? I WANT ONE. Thanks for the review :D**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: Yeah, I think I went a bit overboard on the ol' romantics... haha! Glad you liked it :)**

**krazyfan1: I'm glad you liked the poem :) As for them going public... you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

**St0ryTeller: Thanks so much! I'm glad that you liked it :)**

**NataliaRosePLL: The exam was awful, but thanks for the good luck, haha. The lack of Ezria in season two is rather disheartening, alright... I'm living for 2x24! Thanks for the review :)**

**amberanoka: He really did go to the extremes in this chapter, haha. I'm glad that you liked it :)**

**.heart.: I'm glad you liked the poem :) Thanks so much for the review, darlin' :D**


	7. I'll Hold My Breath

**Okay, this is another shortish one but I promise you'll love the next 2-4 chapters!**

**I haven't had much time to write at all this week and I don't see the work load getting any lighter soon. In fact, it's probably going to double and then triple and then quadruple etc. in the next few weeks. But bear with me!**

**For CheyeM1287 ;)**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You are the risk I'll always take,<br>__The only branch I'll never break.  
><em>_Those fears we'll blow them all way__."_

* * *

><p>"And you promise you'll text everyday?" Rose asked, hugging me tightly.<p>

We were standing outside the school gates waiting for my Dad to pick me up for Spring Break. We had two weeks off to relax and we'd devised the perfect plan that would allow me to see Ezra.

I was to spend the first week I New York with my family who only had one week off and then they'd go back to Rosewood but I'd meet Rose who was spending the second week in NYC with her twin, Bruce, and older sister, Miranda.

My parents think I'll be spending the week with Rose but really I'll be with Ezra in his (soon to be _our_) apartment. Ezra's brother, Noah, was marrying his fiancée, Candice, on the Wednesday and on the Saturday, Rose and I would spend the day taking photos of us in different outfits and in different places so that I could show them to my parents if they asked before heading back to Augusta on the Sunday.

Nerves shot around my stomach like cannonballs, none of that butterfly crap, whenever I thought about meeting his friends and family but I pushed them away quickly, preferring to cross that bridge when I got there – providing I don't do a runner, which, in my mind, was still a perfectly viable option.

"Of course! And you'll let me know if anything changes?" We pulled away from our hug and Rose nodded. Amy had already gone back to Chicago so with one more hug we parted ways, me heading to the car that my Dad had just pulled up in and she to her Porsche in which her twin brother, Bruce, was waiting patiently.

My Dad piled by bags into the car and we exchanged greetings before heading back to Rosewood.

We drove in silence for a while, I hadn't forgiven him for what had happened completely either. Had it been up to him, Ezra would be rotting in a cell. It was he who spoke first in the end.

"I talked to your mother," he informed me, hinting that it had been about the conversation that had taken place between me and my mother upon my return to school.

"That's nice," I retorted, not in the mood to have a lecture on my 'inappropriate' relationship.

"Aria," he said sternly, "Don't speak to me like that. I'm still your father, whether you like it or not!"

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from saying something I'd regret. My father was not a nice person to be around when angry and we had three hours left in the car before Rosewood.

"You really upset your mother, Aria."

I looked down, a little ashamed. But, like I had told Ezra, a lot of those things needed to be said. They needed to know how much I'd suffered as a result of their bias.

"Well, you broke my heart. So, all's fair in love and war, right?" My Dad pulled over to the side of the road and killed the ignition before fixing me with a very stern look.

"This isn't _war_, Aria, and it was not _love._" He said the word 'love' like it was a disgusting disease.

"And you know that for a fact, do you?" I asked, angrily.

"Yes, I do. I saw him in Philadelphia the other day looking cosy with a blonde woman." My heart sank and I felt tears spring to my eyes.

"You're lying," I accused.

"No, I'm not. She was wearing an engagement ring and they were coming out of a flower shop."

My faith was instantly restored as I realised that it was probably just Candice, Ezra's soon to be sister-in-law.

I let the tears fall anyway, pretending to be heartbroken.

"I – I thought he'd wait for me," I cried, putting my three years of acting classes to use.

"Well, there you go. I told you that bastard was just playing you and I still think that we should have gone to the police."

I nodded, "Yeah. But it doesn't matter anymore because now I know it's over, for good. I kept hoping but obviously his heart wasn't in it."

My Dad pulled back out onto the road and made small talk with me for a while before I pretended to fall asleep, adding a fake sniff in for good measure. Soon, however, the gentle hum of the car allowed for sleep to overcome me.

* * *

><p>My Dad shook me awake when we pulled up outside our house in Rosewood. He honked the horn to get Mike and my Mom to come out.<p>

"Come on," he said, "Let your Mom in the front."

I clambered into the back as Mike opened the door.

"Hey, Aria!" He greeted me with a grin. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him tight. He was the only one out of the three to fully accept my relationship and also the only one to know that I was still in one.

"Hi, Mikey," I said, ruffling his hair. He shoved me off and we both laughed.

"Hi, sweetie," My Mom said, as she shut the door behind her, not really looking at me.

"Hey, Mom." Those two words were the first I'd spoken to her since I'd called her out for wronging me. "Listen, I spoke to Dad. I'm sorry for snapping at you, it wasn't fair." I put as much honestly as I could muster into my voice as I gave her a fake apology.

"Thank you, Aria," she said with a smile, reaching her hand back and placing it on my knee, "I'm glad you've finally come around."

I bit my tongue so hard that it drew blood.

* * *

><p>The ride to New York was fun; we talked about old times and reminisced about Iceland. I managed to ignore the resentment I felt towards my parents for the sake of my family.<p>

We arrived in New York around eight p.m. and I was positively itching in excitement at being so close to Ezra - so near, yet so far.

We were staying in the same hotel as last time and after a quick meal in the restaurant, we retired to our rooms for the night. I was tired after the long drive from West Virginia but I needed to hear Ezra's voice before I allowed myself to sleep.

The second my door was shut, I whipped out my cell and rang him.

"Hey, it's me," I said once he'd picked up.

"Hey, it's good to hear your voice."

"Yours too," I replied, flopping onto the bed.

"So, you're in the city, huh?" He asked.

"Yep. In the same hotel as last time." Ezra let out a low whistle.

"Some good memories in that hotel…" He trailed off.

"Some memories you'd like to have a repeat of soon?" I asked, biting my lip in hope yet already knowing what his answer would be.

"Definitely. As soon and as frequently as possible," Ezra eagerly said.

"You're insatiable," I told him, although I was laughing.

"It's not my fault that I'm in love with a stunningly beautiful woman whose hip movements can make me forget my own name, " he argued, laughing along too.

"Hmm…" I rolled onto my stomach on the bed, and twisted my hair around my finger. Talking to Ezra always made me feel giddy, "You should introduce me sometime."

"Maybe I will," he said, "Wouldn't want you to get jealous, though. She's pretty damn amazing."

"Yeah, tell that to my Dad," I said with a sigh. I rolled back over onto my back, dangling my head off the edge of the bed, feeling the blood rush to my brain. This room was bigger than the one I'd shared with Ezra but only slightly so. The added addition was a coffee table and a writing desk.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that so far on this oh, so joyous trip, my Dad has called you a bastard, said that you were just playing me and announced your engagement." I kicked off my shoes, imagining that the harsh clacks they made off the ground was the sound of them hitting his face.

"My engagement?" Ezra asked, his voice dripping with confusion.

"Were you in Philly last week?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I was helping Candice pick up some things for the wedding."

Any lingering doubts about my father's announcement disappeared as Ezra's words reassured me of his fidelity.

"He saw you with her and presumed that it was you that she was engaged to," I explained, "I had to pretend to have a break down and fake apologise to my Mom."

"And did they buy it?"

"I think so. He hasn't mentioned you since and my Mom is acting like our fight never happened."

Ezra was quiet for a minute or so.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just rather disconcerting when your girlfriend's Dad thinks you're a player, a pervert and a bastard."

"I thought we established that it was your brother who's the pervert?" I attempted to bring some humour into the situation but Ezra only huffed out a breath. "Hey, don't be like that, Ezra," I said softly, scolding him for taking my father's slander to heart. "It doesn't matter what he thinks, or what anybody thinks for that matter. We know that we love each other for all the right reasons and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay."

"_Okay_."

"I love you," he told me, "I know how overused and sappy that can become, but I really do. And, if your Dad does send me to jail, I'll spend every second in there thinking about you."

"Nobody's going to jail, Ezra," I said, anger in my voice. "He wouldn't do that to me."

"You say that now…" Ezra trailed off.

"Ezra, you're _not going to jail._" I tried to put as much force into my voice as possible.

"But if I do-"

"You won't," I cut across him.

"But _if _I do, it would have all been worth it."

"If I was there right now, I'd punch you. Punch yourself for me," I growled at him, angry that he was so caught up in what my Dad thinks of him. His doubts reminded me of when we first got together and he ran away to New York.

"Aria, I'm not going to punch myself," he said.

"Ezra Fitz, if you know what's good for you then you'll do it."

"Aria…"

"Ezra," I warned him, my voice louder than his.

He huffed, "_Fine._"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it folks. Now review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NataliaRosePLL: <strong>Thanks so much :) x

**PrettyLittleFan: **Haha, I laughed writing it, too :P I'm glad that you liked the chapter!

**Madam Thalia: **Like crack, eh? Interesting! Hope this hit will keep you going ;) Thanks for the review!

**.heart: **Oh, I'm glad you thought so! Random side not - I'm listening to the song of your username right now :P

**CheyeM1287: **I'm glad :D This update was for you!

**.dreamers: **Thanks, hon :)

**St0ryTeller: **Thanks so much :D

**ashley-dekok: **Thanks a lot :D x

**PrincessJasmine12: **Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it!

**amberanoka: **Thanks :) I'm glad that it went down so well!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **They are that! :P Thanks for the review!

**GilmoreGirls945: **Hahaha, that's so sweet :) Thanks for the review!

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **I'm trying! :P


	8. Like A Star

**First off, IAN HARDING TWEETED ME. *dances like a lunatic* Secondly, I hadn't planned on updating 'till thursday but two girls in my year, *cough* Aoife and Miriam *cough*, asked me to. Thirdly, sexria - nuff said.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Just like a star across my sky,<br>__Just like an angel off the page,  
><em>_You have appeared to my life,  
><em>_Feel like I'll never be the same.  
><em>_Just like a song in my heart,  
><em>_Just like oil on my hands,  
><em>_Oh, I do love you__."_

* * *

><p>"Okay, Mike, let's go over this one more time."<p>

Mike and I were standing outside Clearview Chelsea on 23rd, queuing for tickets to "The Smasher", a three hour movie that vowed to be blood and guts from start to finish.

"Aria," Mike warned, "Would you relax? Mom and Dad aren't going to find out! The plan is flawless, I'll go to the restaurant and order enough for two so that we can show them the receipt, a cheese burger for me and a chicken salad for you, then I'll be back here for the movie at seven. You'll be back after the movie at ten fifteen and we'll get a taxi to the hotel. If they ring at the restaurant, I'll say that you're in the restroom and if they ring you, then you do the same. We'll text each other should this occur and the recipient will ring them. Is that everything?" Mike looked at me expectantly and I nodded my head. "Good."

We had managed to convince our parents to give us a 'sibling day' in the city and I was using to go see Ezra. Mike and I has spent the morning and most of the afternoon shopping but now we were parting ways. My family and I had been in New York for four days and it felt like I was in less contact with Ezra than when I was in Augusta. My parents hovered around me like flies and moments alone were rare.

We got to the front of the queue and I bought two tickets for the bloodbath.

'_All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies…"_

I heard my phone start to ring and pulled it out. It was Ezra.

"Seriously?" Mike asked, referring to my ringtone that I'd specifically chosen in case my phone rang around my parents. We walked away from the booth and I punched him in the arm before answering.

"Hey," I breathed, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Hey," Ezra answered, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, we're outside now."

"I know," he said, "I like your dress." The words came from behind me and I span around, coming face to face with the man of my dreams, and for some unfathomable reason, my reality.

I grinned and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. He didn't allow me to deepen it, however, and pulled away, making me look at him questioningly. He nodded his head towards Mike who looked like he wasn't quite sure how to react.

Ezra put me down and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Mike scuffed his shoe on the ground, avoiding looking at either of us.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Ezra's hand.

"Mike, this is my boyfriend, Ezra Fitz." The biggest grin broke out across my face, verging on being painful from its size. I'd never introduced him like that before. Ezra pressed a soft kiss to the top of my head and stroked my thumb, presumably thinking the same thing.

"Aria," Mike said with a roll of his eyes, " I know who Mr Fitz is."

"Ezra," I corrected.

"It's good to see you, Mike," Ezra spoke up, grinning his boyish smile, "And thank you for keeping our secret." He reached out his hand and shook with Mike.

This time it was Mike who scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, she's less annoying when she's happy, so…"

"Tell me about it," Ezra agreed, laughing.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, pulling my hand away and folding my arms as I raised an eyebrow at the laughing pair. "Aren't you supposed to stick up from me?" I accused, glaring at Ezra.

"This one time when we were younger, Mom wouldn't let her get her nose pierced so she dyed some of her hair pink," Mike told Ezra, making me blush the same colour as that stupid streak of hair.

Ezra looked at me, pursing his lips in an attempt not to laugh. His eyes, however, were full of emotion and positively dancing with laughter.

"And don't get me started on the time she ran away because I cut the hair on her Barbie doll." Ezra sniggered as I fixed Mike with a glare.

"Well, we'll be off now," I interjected, before Mike could bring up any other embarrassing stories from my past. "And it wasn't a _Barbie_ doll, it was _Rapunzel._ Tell me, how can a child play with a bald Rapunzel?"

Ezra laughed and looped an arm around my waist, pressing his face into my hair.

"So, I'll meet you here at ten fifteen?" I asked Mike, grabbing Ezra's arm to look at his watch, which read four forty five. Ezra captured my hand in his as I let go of his wrist.

"Yeah, yeah..." Mike wave a hand in dismissal, "Just go already, Aria."

I reached out and squeezed his hand, "We really appreciate this, Mike."

He waved his hand again and ushered us away.

With a grin, Ezra dragged me by the hand away from the theatre and towards the end of the street where he hailed a taxi.

"After you," he said, opening the door for me with a bow. He was such a dork sometimes, but he was _my_ dork.

We clambered inside and Ezra told the man the address, before leaning back and slipping an arm around my shoulders.

"Now, where were we?" Ezra asked, tracing my jaw lightly and making me shiver.

I didn't reply, only tilted my head up to meet his warm and waiting lips.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up at our destination in what seemed like no time at all. Instead of the apartment building I'd expected, however, we were pulled up outside a row of quaint looking houses.<p>

"Are we not going to your apartment?" I asked after we thanked the driver and got out onto the footpath.

"_Our_ apartment," Ezra corrected, "And, no, I thought we'd save that until we can properly christen each room." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, making me blush. We walked hand-in-hand towards one of the houses.

"So… Saturday, then?"

"Yep!" He laughed and pulled me up the steps leading to the porch.

"So, I'm guessing this is your Mom's house?" I asked.

He hummed in confirmation and pulled out his key, placing it in the lock. "And Noah is here, too."

My eyes widened and I elbowed him harshly in the ribs.

"Gah! What was that for?" Ezra exclaimed, clutching his side, an indignant look on his face.

"A little heads up would have been nice!" I glared at him angrily and he moved his hand from where it was rubbing soothing circles on his rib to my face, the other going to my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

His thumb stroked my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck, loving the safety that came with being held in his arms.

"You have nothing to worry about," he reassured me. "My Mom already sees you as a daughter and Noah will love you, I promise." Ezra leaned forward and kissed me softly.

Which, of course, was at the exact same time as his brother opened the door.

Ezra and I jumped apart as Noah Fitz stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded and an amused look upon his face. He looked just like Ezra except his hair was longer and curlier, and he was a few inches shorter.

"You must be the naughty school girl," he greeted, cheerfully.

"And you must be the pervy brother!" I replied without missing a beat.

I watched as Noah's eyes widened in shock at my quick retort, before he burst out laughing. Ezra wrapped an arm around my waist and when I looked up at him, he had a proud grin on his face.

"Oh, I like this one, Z!" Noah said, still chuckling. He stepped aside to let us in.

Ezra let me go ahead and clapped his brother on the back as he stepped in behind me.

"Mom here?" He asked, grabbing my hand as I looked around the hall of the house Ezra grew up in, There were pictures of Ezra and Noah scattered around the walls and tables and I noticed a few framed report cards with their names on them. The walls were a bright, friendly yellow and the furniture various shades of brown. I could picture Ezra growing up here and the décor suited Diana's bubbly personality to a tee. Just on queue, the woman herself made an appearance.

"Hello, Ezra, my darling Sugarplum!" We looked up to the top of the stairs to see Diana Fitz standing there with a huge smile on her kind face. "And Aria, honey-pop, it's so good to see you again!" She descended the stairs and embraced me warmly before moving to kiss her eldest son on his cheek. "Come on, my little chickens, I made dinner!"

Ezra rubbed his neck awkwardly as he followed his mother to the kitchen.

"You get used to the nicknames eventually," he told me in a hushed voice. I thumped his chest lightly with the back of my hand.

"I dunno," I said looking up at him with a cheeky smile, "I think 'my darling Sugarplum' could be a keeper."

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK**

Dinner with Ezra's family was surprisingly okay, and the fact that Ezra had his hand on my knee the whole time helped calm the nerves. Noah was lovely and he reminded me a lot of Mike. We talked about everything from the impending wedding to books to what I wanted to do in college. It felt like I was one of them, and I hoped one day I would be.

At seven, Ezra and I headed up to his room. We sat on the bed for a while, looking through old pictures.

"Is that your Dad?" I asked, pointing to a handsome man holding little Ezra on his shoulders.

Ezra nodded, "That is the one-and-only Oscar Fitz."

I smiled at the cute picture before closing the album and setting it aside, moving so that my head was on his lap. He began to stroke my hair, twisting it around his fingers.

"You know," he said, "I've never had a girl in my room before…"

Turning my head to look up at him, I laughed. He chuckled, too, and began to trace my features with the tips of his fingers.

"Do you know what I've never done?" I whispered to him a few minutes later.

"What's that?"

"Make out with my boyfriend in his room." I sat up and straddled his legs as he smirked. I ran my nails through his hair, scratching his scalp slightly, and he groaned in a juxtaposition of pain and pleasure. His grip tightened on my waist and he pulled me flush against him, fusing our lips together in a heated kiss.

His tongue traced my lower lip and I decided to tease him by keeping my mouth sealed. In retaliation, I felt his hand move to the hem of my dress. His tongue prodded at my lips once more but I kept them sealed as I sucked slightly on his lower lip.

Ezra pushed the hem up slightly and I felt him reach underneath to rub me through my panties. My half groan, half gasp, allowed him to push his tongue into my mouth.

"Ezra…" I moaned softly as he slipped his fingers underneath the fabric. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I realised that we were doing this while his mother was downstairs, but as he began to thrust two fingers inside of me, I couldn't bring myself to care.

I pushed him onto his back and reached for his trousers, flicking the button open and slipping a hand inside, revelling in the quiet pats that escaped his lips against my mouth.

To my surprise, he removed his hand from my underwear and pulled away, placing me on the bed.

I was about to ask what he was doing when he raced to his door and locked it. Ezra turned to look at me and gave me a wicked look.

Then things got _a lot_ more naked and _a lot_ more fun.

* * *

><p>Ezra and I lay panting on the bed, his sheet covering our sweaty bodies. We turned our heads to look at each other and a moment later we burst out laughing.<p>

"There is _no way _your Mom didn't hear that," I told him, still giggling as I snuggled into his side.

"Trust me, she's heard worse. Noah _did _live here through his college years." Ezra's chuckle rumbled through his chest, making me laugh as my head shook on his torso.

"You seem really close with him," I commented, turning to look up at his face. His fringe was stuck to his still moist forehead.

Ezra shrugged, "He's my little brother. We leant on each other a lot when my folks broke up. I mean, they overcame their differences and my Dad still comes over at holidays and birthdays but it was hard growing up without him in the house. I guess, even though Noah's only two years younger than me, I felt like I had to act like a fatherly figure." I leant up and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Do you ever think about being a father to _our_ kids?" I questioned, grinning cheekily.

Ezra smiled, too, and rolled onto his side so that we were lying face to face. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Of course I do," Ezra said, "Little Oscar Michael and Ellie Alison. Michael because of Mike, obviously, and Ellie because of-"

"'It Happened One Night'," I finished for him.

"Exactly," he said with a smile, kissing my forehead softly. I felt him shift his arm as he looked at his watch. "It's seven thirty," he told me. "We should get going, there's a poetry reading on in a café at eight and I thought we could go."

"Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" I asked him, sitting up.

I felt his arms wrap around my bare stomach from behind.

"Yes, actually," he whispered in my ear, his breath hot on my skin, "Around twenty minutes ago when I was-"

"Okay, lover boy," I cut across, "No need to get cocky." I stuck my tongue out at him and slipped out of the bed, reaching for my discarded clothing and beginning to redress.

"Too late for that," Ezra muttered, making me shake my head. I grabbed a cast-off pillow off the ground and through it at him, chuckling as it hit him in the face. _I'd created a monster._

* * *

><p>We arrived at the café at eight fifteen after leaving Diana at the house with promises to see her at the weekend. My stomach was once again filled with nerves at the thought of meeting Ezra's family and friends, and it was getting harder to squash them as the day grew closer.<p>

Ezra and I sat at a table near the back, ordering two cups of hot chocolate and sharing a big slice of chocolate cake. His hand was making small patterns on my palm as we listened to the depressing poetry of college students. Every now and then I'd catch Ezra muttering various grades under his breath as he unconsciously evaluated their work.

However, we were broken out of our serene bubble by the appearance of a blonde girl who appeared to be around my age.

"Hey, Mr Fitz," she giggled, ignoring my completely. Ezra dropped my hand instantly and I snatched it back off the table, confused and angered by his reaction to this girl.

"Hi, Lauren," he greeted with a smile, "It's good to see you. Are you, uh, are you enjoying spring break?"

My eyes widened at Ezra's lack of attempt to introduce me. Was he ashamed? I sipped my hot chocolate as I fumed.

"It's been totally awesome," Lauren drawled, "I've just been shopping mostly but my brother decided to drag me to this. Guess it was fate." She leaned flirtingly across the table, her loose pink top dipping around her non-existent cleavage, and I choked on my drink, burning my mouth in the process.

Ezra nodded at Lauren, probably confused by what she was trying to say. I, on the other hand, was not. And _Lauren_ had another thing coming if she thought I was going to let her hit on my boyfriend, even if he didn't realise it was happening.

"Sorry about him," I spoke up, making Lauren turn to look at me. My voice was harsh and unforgiving. "He often forgets his manners when I've_ exhausted _him, if you know what I mean. In fact, maybe I should actually let him use his bed for_ sleeping _sometime." I winked at her. "I'm Aria Montgomery, by the way, _his girlfriend._" Ezra's eyes widened to an almost incomprehensible size at my statement. His jaw dropped open and I reached across and shut it for him. "Look at him, he can't even hold his mouth closed he's so tired."

Lauren looked flustered and muttered something about her brother, before bustling off. I watched her leave with narrowed eyes.

"Do you want to explain what _that _was?" Ezra asked, his voice displaying his displeasure.

"She needed to know that you're not available," I snapped, glaring at the back of the blonde girls head. I fixed Ezra with a fuming glare, "I wasn't going to just _sit here_ and watch her as she-"

"You're really hot when you're jealous." I froze mid-sentence at Ezra's words.

"You're not mad at me for telling your student that you had _a lot_ of sex today?"

Ezra shrugged, "They need something else to gossip about other than whether or not _Robsten_ is a thing."

"I don't want to know why you know about Robsten," I laughed, and he did, too. "Why did you drop my hand when she got here?" I folded my arms, unimpressed.

Ezra shrugged sheepishly, "Force of habit?" He supplied. "I'm sorry." He leant over the table and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back but kept his lips centimetres from mine. "Is she looking?"

His scent had invaded my senses completely so it took me a minute to process the fact that he'd asked me a question. When it did, however, occur to me that I needed to answer his words, my eyes flickered open and I glanced around, locating Lauren by the stage. She was most definitely staring.

"Yeah," I breathed, my eyes now glued to his lips.

"Good," he said, bringing his lips back to mine in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p>We sat making small talk for the next while, sometimes drifting into a comfortable silence as we simply enjoyed one another's company.<p>

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Ezra said, as we were getting ready to leave and head back to the cinema to meet Mike, "I got you this."

My eyebrows furrowed as he reached into his pocket. I couldn't see what he had in his hand but he reached for my charm bracelet, so I had a pretty good idea.

When he removed his hand from my wrist, I inspected the bracelet.

He'd attached a small, crystal snowflake to the silver loop next to the heart. I touched it lightly, inspecting its symmetry.

"Are you ever going to stop increasing in perfection?" I asked him, looping my arms around his neck and stepping closer to him. Ezra looked around at the crowded room before pulling my closer to him so that our chests were pressed together.

"We're in a room full of people," he commented, making me giggle.

"Why, Mr Fitz, that is ever so observant of you!"

"And nobody is paying the slightest bit of attention," he added with a smile.

"Well, I think Lauren is probably tweeting our every move as we speak." I looked around and spotted the girl in question watching us intently. Ezra followed my line of sight and we chuckled as she made no move to look away.

"We better give her something to tweet about then," Ezra whispered, placing a curled finger beneath my chin and tilting my face up so that I could receive his lips.

The loud chatter of the crowd around us faded into the background as our lips moved in perfect sync. The hazy smell of coffee disappeared until all I could smell was his cologne and the ground seemed to fall away until all I could feel were his arms wrapped tightly around my body and his lips on mine.

It was heaven, and nobody so much as batted an eyelash.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the cinema with fifteen minutes to spare. Ezra parked his car across the road and took my hand.<p>

"Is it weird that Saturday feels like it's a month away while, in reality, it's only two days?" He asked with a light chuckle. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"No," I told him, "It actually feels like a lifetime." Ezra laughed.

"Man, if Hardy were here he'd never let me here the end of it! I can hear the whipped jokes already." The nerves made a reappearance.

"Will he be at the wedding?" I asked him. Ezra nodded.

"Noah and I are friends with a lot of the same people. He used to visit me in Hollis a lot and we were in high school together. You'll be meeting most of my close friends."

I let out a shaky breath, "Wow. That's…" I tried to think of an appropriate word, "Daunting."

Ezra rubbed my thumb soothingly across my own.

"They'll love you, Aria," he said sincerely, "I know they will. And my Dad will adore you, too. He was never much of a Jackie fan."

I laughed and Ezra seemed happy that he'd gotten me to do so.

"There's Mike," he said, nodding out the window. I followed his gaze and sighed when my eyes found my little brother leaning against the stone wall of the cinema, signalling that our time was up.

"I better go then," I said, frowning slightly, "I had fun today."

"I'm glad," Ezra said, smiling softly at me. He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

"See you Saturday?" I asked, as we broke apart. Ezra nodded and kissed me lightly once more before I exited the car.

_Two days, Aria,_ I reminded myself, _you've gone months without him, and you can last two days._

Mike smiled when he saw me approaching.

"How was your date?"

I opened my mouth to reply but he cut across me.

"Actually, I don't need the details of whatever you and Fitz get up to. These ears are young, yet."

"Shut up," I laughed punching him in the arm. I looked across to where Ezra had parked just in time to see him pull out onto the road and drive away.

_Two days, Aria, two days._

_A lifetime was an understatement._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I won't be updating until Monday at the earliest - I need to get some writing done so that I don't catch up on myself. So, have a good Saint Patrick's Day :P I'll send a sneak peek to whoever can tell me what Saint Patrick supposedly did to Ireland according to legend. <strong>

**Slán go fóil. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>ezriamuser: Awh, thanks so much! It's not true, but thanks! I'm glad you liked it!<p>

Ticia D: Thank you :) That's really sweet. And he is suuucchhh a babe.

PrettyLittleFan: Ah, she's got practice in lying! Thanks :D

.heart: Oh, I don't know about 'awesome', I'm okayish. Thanks for the review :)

HarryLovesGinny09: Thanks!

Madam Thalia: This one long enough? I went a bit overboard on fluff!

NataliaRosePLL: Thanks :D And prepare for a twisty twist next chapter!

sal: Never a dull moment for Ezria :) Stay tuned!

HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: Will do ;)

anonymous: Lots of ideas? Spoilers? Alcohol, babysitting and certain activities witnessed in 2x24...

.dreamers: Thanks, doll!

CheyeM1287: Yep! Yoursy yours yours! :D Glad you liked it, hon :)

Notinyourlifetimehoney: Totally and utterly. But I don't think he minds, haha! Thanks for the review :)

PrincessJasmine12: Thanks :D

GilmoreGirl945: Glad you liked it :)


	9. World of Our Own

**A little late, but, hey, who's counting? :P**

**Also, IAN HARDING TWEETED ME AGAIINNNN :D We're practically married now.**

**I haven't read over this, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, I guess I'm ready<br>__For settling down  
><em>_And fooling around is over.  
><em>_And I swear that it's true,  
><em>_No buts or maybes.  
><em>_When I'm falling down  
><em>_There's always someone who saves me,  
><em>_And girl it's you__."_

* * *

><p>Saturday could not have come fast enough. My Thursday and Friday consisted mostly of me trying to get the flat ready for Aria's arrival, moving bits of furniture around only to put them back where I'd gotten them and then move them again.<p>

The apartment was very similar in décor to my flat back in Rosewood. When I moved to Augusta, most of my stuff had gone into storage, so the furniture was much the same with a few more things that I had added with Aria in mind. My mother donated her old desk do that we'd both have somewhere to work when Aria starts college and I'd rescued an easel for her from a garage sale I'd passed on my way to Philly. There were spaces on the walls for whatever masterpieces I was sure she'd create.

The walls of the main living area, hall and kitchen were a lightish brown and our bedroom (I liked the sound of that – _our_ bedroom) was painted a deep burgundy colour. The entire apartment was hardwood but I'd put down a few rugs so as not to annoy the neighbours with the clacking of Aria's heels.

Originally, it had two bedrooms but I converted one into a study, which was painted blue. The bathroom was, admittedly, tiny but the walk-in-wardrobe I'd renovated for her made up for it.

The balcony was much bigger than the one in Rosewood, meaning that people could actually stand on it without fear of being blown over the edge. I'd placed a sunbed and deck chair on it, even though I doubt we'd be getting much sun.

I knew Aria would love the apartment, but that didn't stop me from scrubbing every surface and fluffing every pillow.

On top of my preparations, I also had to deal with all my Best Man duties. Noah and Candice decided that they wanted a joint bachelorette party on Saturday night, meaning that Aria would have to fake I.D her way into the club we'd organised.

A part of me was worried about bringing Aria into the city at night, especially when the only people she'd know would be myself, Hardy and Noah. But I knew that she'd kill me if I treated her as anything less than an adult. That didn't change how uncomfortable the idea made me, though.

At one o'clock, I was sat in my car around the corner from where Aria's hotel was. Memories of returning to this same parking spot after the first night we'd spent together were flooding my mind.

I'd driven back to my Mom's that morning with the biggest grin on my face. Noah had teased me about it but for that whole day I was on cloud nine. Well, until I realised that I wouldn't be able to see Aria for weeks. Then my could sank right down to the ground.

"'_Cuz it's a beautiful day, don't let it get away…"_

My cell started to ring and I sang along with the tone as I picked it up and saw Aria's face flashing on the screen.

"Hey, are they gone?" I said, answering it.

"Yep. Just you and me, bucko," came Aria's angelic voice.

"Bucko?" I asked.

"Would you prefer me to call you 'my darling Sugarplum'?"

"Ha-ha," I fake laughed, "Very funny. I'll be in in a sec." I hung up and hopped out of the car, heading in the direction of the hotel. I couldn't believe that I had the whole week to spend with her!

Aria was waiting in the hotel lobby with two suitcases by her side. She looked stunning in a pair of patterned leggings, cons and Hollis hoodie. I loved seeing her dressed down as much as I loved seeing her dressed up. And I _adored _seeing her not dressed at all.

"There's my sugarplum!" She called when she saw me, taking to skips closer and wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Cool it, pipsqueak," I teased, pressing a swift kiss to the top of her hair. She took my hand as we each took a suitcase and headed out of the hotel.

We made it back to the car and piled everything in. I felt so free as I held her hand in mine. For the next six days we were free to be the couple we'd always wanted to be. For the next six days, we could be whoever we wanted to be – and it felt _awesome_.

Aria pulled open the passenger door but I stopped her before she could get in. She looked at me quizzically and I waggled my eyebrows before pressing my lips to hers. Aria laughed against my lips and I slipped my tongue into her mouth.

Her fingers found their way into my hair, which I'd only gotten cut the day before as, according to my mother, it would offend the laypeople at the wedding. Aria gripped the considerably shorter strands as I pressed her against the car.

"Dude, there's a hotel _right there_."

Aria and I pulled apart and turned to face a boy of around thirteen who was watching us make-out. Aria and I burst out laughing before climbing into the car and pulling out onto the street.

"So, what's the plan?" Aria asked as we drove along the streets, heading to the flat.

"Well, first I want to show you the flat," I said with a smile, "And then I figured we could go grab an early dinner before getting ready to go to the club." My fingers clenched on the wheel as I once again thought about taking Aria out.

Aria nodded and smiled, "Cool. I can't wait to _dance_ with you." Her voice was laced with innuendo.

I laughed, "Yeah, and _I'm_ the insatiable one."

* * *

><p>"There's a <em>lobby<em>?" Aria asked excitedly as we climbed the steps up to the apartment building after parking the car across the street. I didn't want to park it in the lot, preferring to bring Aria in the main entrance. I nodded in confirmation, and grabbed her hand, her two bags in my other hand.

"Good day, Mr Fitz," called Sandra from behind the lobby counter as Aria and I walked in.

"Hello, Sandra!" I chirped, pressing the button on the elevator. "This is Aria, she's going to be moving in with me in a few months."

"Welcome to the building," Sandra greeted, eyeing Aria in a way that made me a tad bit mad. Sandra was no older than thirty and flirted with me every time I walked by her, no many how many time's I'd mention the fact that I had a girlfriend. Aria must have noticed it to because I felt her shift uncomfortably beside me.

The elevator binged and opened before anybody could say anything. Aria pulled me inside and I pressed the button for the 6th floor. However, before the doors shut fully, I glanced out at Sandra and pulled Aria closer, pressing our lips together in a sweet kiss. _That would show her._

"What was that for?" Aria asked when I pulled away.

I licked my lips and smiled, "Do I need a reason?"

She eyes me suspiciously but I only continued to grin. She was forced to drop the subject, however, when the lift binged, signalling our arrival on the sixth floor. I grabbed her hand and lead her down the carpeted hallway.

"This is us," I said to her as we stopped outside the brown door of apartment 6F. We stood there for a moment; me with what I'm sure was a stupid grin on my face and Aria with an expectant smile.

"Are we going to go in?" She asked, her eyes quizzical.

In response, I dropped the bags and reached inside the pocket of my dark jeans, pulling out a small key and brandishing it to her.

"Por toi," I told her, calling upon my very dodgy High School French, praying that I'd said 'for you' as intended.

Aria took it from me and weighed it in her palm. I wanted her to feel like it was _our_ apartment, even though she didn't exactly live there yet.

"This is mine?" She asked, joy evident in her voice as she studied the bronze Yale key.

"It's yours," I agreed, watching as Aria's eyes filled with happiness. She pulled her keys out of her bag and looped it on. My brow creased when I saw six other keys on the set. "What are all those for?"

Aria looked up at me, "Huh? Oh, this is for Spencer's house, Emily's, Hanna's, mine, my dorm and this-" She cut herself off as she held up the last key, "Well, this is…"

I waited, wondering why there was now a red flush on her cheeks.

"It's for your old flat in Rosewood, okay?" She rushed out the words.

My eyebrows shot p and I felt a smile pulling at the corner of my lips. She'd kept my key?

"I just…" Aria continued, "When I got sent away, I felt like it was a small piece of home, my _real _home. With you." For some unfathomable reason, she looked down seeming embarrassed for saying the words that warmed my heart.

"It's stupid, I know," she said quietly.

"Aria," I scolded, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me, "It's _not_ stupid. Look." I dropped my hand from her face and pulled out my own set of keys. There, amongst the key to the flat, the key to my Mom's, the key to my classroom and the key to my car was the luminous green Esther band that Aria had left in my apartment on our last day together in Rosewood. "You're with me wherever I go."

Aria eyes widened and a huge dorky grin adorned her features. Suddenly, her lips were on mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she held me tightly in place – not that I was going anywhere in a hurry.

I grabbed her slender waist and turned us so that her back was pressed against the door, our fronts flush against each other. Her gasp allowed me entrance into her warm cavern of her mouth and I took full advantage.

"Mommy, what's Ezwa doing to that girl's face?"

Aria and I jumped apart at the notification that we were no longer alone.

Fay and Tom, a mother and son from across the hall, were standing in their open doorway, clearly on their way out. Fay had a slightly amused expression on her face as she took in Aria and my bright red faces.

"F-Fay, hi," I stuttered, "And, hey, little man."

"Hi," said Tom, waving his stubby little arm rapidly, moving his hand like he was trying to turn something.

"Hello, Ezra," Fay greeted, "It's Aria, right?" Aria nodded, her face still tinged with pink. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Fay and this is my son, Tom. Ezra's told me a lot about you."

My eyes widened and suddenly I felt very uncomfortable. What did Fay think she was doing? Her blue eyes met mine and she seemed to realise how awkward I looked because she picked up Tom and placed him on her hip, shutting her apartment door behind her.

"Good things I hope?" Aria asked, oblivious to my panic stricken face.

"Of course," Fay said with a stiff smile. "See you guys around." Aria took my hand and we watched as the mother and son made their way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Only when the doors had shut on them, did I relax.

Aria did _not_ need to know about _that_. As far as I was concerned, _that_ never happened - only, it did. I pushed it to the back of my mind, not letting it cloud my senses. Right now, this was all about Aria.

I smiled down at her radiant face, "Ready to go in?"

"Of course."

Aria placed her key in the lock and giggled as it clicked, allowing her to push inside. The door swung open to reveal the living area. She stepped inside, a huge grin on her face as she took in the various items of furniture. She saw the easel and let out a small squeal.

"You got me an easel?" She asked, excitement in her voice. My heart swelled at her enthusiasm. I loved making her happy.

"Mmhmm," I hummed in agreement, "Do you like it? I figured we could decorate the walls with your paintings."

"Maybe I'll do some still life…" She trailed off, eyeing me seductively and making my throat constrict. She giggled at my tongue-tiedness and continued to look about the room. She moved over to the French doors leading out to the small balcony. I set her bags inside the door and shut it behind me, watching her as she took in the room.

The main room was spacious and open-plan with a short corridor leading off on the right side to the bedroom, bathroom and study. The kitchen was cut off from the room by a wall that partly surrounded it. The wall had a semi-circular window looking in from where the dining table was in front of the balcony.

I watched Aria with eager eyes as she took in her future apartment. She turned around from the glass doors and smiled at me, her eyes alight with joy.

My heart soared – she loved it!

As if to emphasise my thought, Aria raced towards me, her hair flying out behind her, and jumped into my arms. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she crushed our lips together.

I laughed against her lips and she pulled away.

"It's perfect!" She exclaimed, pressing her lips to mine again before I let her down.

"And you haven't even seen the rest!" I told her as I grabbed her hand and towed her down the hall. We went to the room farther down on the right.

"The bathroom," I announced, throwing open the door and revealing the spotless tiles and neat row of lotions and potions. "Complete with a Shakespearean shower curtain because there's never a time when Shakespeare isn't appropriate." Aria laughed and went inside, poking around at the various products. "My Mom bought you all the, eh, girly stuff so you're, ahem, fully stocked." My face flushed and I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

Aria threw her head back in laughter.

"You're so cute," she giggled, making my blush more. I reached out my hand, which she gladly took, and led her to the room next door.

"The study," I declared, brandishing to the room with my free arm.

Aria looked up at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"We have a _study_?" She asked.

"What sort of writers would we be if we didn't have a study?" I asked her, incredulously making her laugh as she made her way into the cosy room.

"There's two desks," she noted.

I pointed to my Mom's old oak desk on the left between two bookshelves, "This one is yours."

She ran her hand along it, a small, disbelieving smile upon her face.

"No offence, hon, but how did you _afford_ all of this? A sixth floor apartment with a _study_ and balcony?" Her eyebrows were knit in confusion as she gestured to her surroundings with an outstretched arm.

"My new job is in a private school in New York, Aria," I explained, "And I'm deputy head of English. I have enough to be comfortable but I don't go insane. A lot of this stuff is thrift and my Mom donated some old stuff that she doesn't need. I'm not in debt, if that's what you mean."

"But when I move here I won't be able to contribute much," she added, "I'm going to be busy with my degree and I'll probably end up being a burden."

I reached forward and grabbed her shoulders gently, "Aria, don't ever say that. You are not now, nor will you ever be, _a burden. _Kapish?"

Aria reached up a hand and saluted me, "Yes, sir!"

I chuckled lightly and took her hand once more, dragging her out into the hall and across to the final room.

"And this," I said, turning to her with a wink, "Is where the magic happens." Aria scoffed as I opened the door to our bedroom. The burgundy walls and hardwood floors went well with my worn duvet colour, giving the room a bohemian feel, which I knew Aria loved.

She smiled and skipped into the room, looking around with interest. I watched her eyebrows shoot up as she noticed the door on the right side of the room.

"What's in there?" She asked in wonder.

"Take a look," I said cryptically, loving the grin that spread across her face. She made her way to the door and glanced back at me before pushing it open and stepping inside the walk-in wardrobe – complete with two huge shoe racks and jewellery stands.

Her squeal of delight alerted me to her approval and this time when she bounded towards me and leapt into my arms, my lips were waiting. And so was the bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to wonder how we ever lived without that," Aria breathed with a laugh when I rolled off her some time later. I laughed in agreement before glancing at my watch.<p>

"Crap! It's nearly five pm and the limo is picking us up at eight thirty. Do you just want to order in?"

"Seems appropriate," Aria said, snuggling into my side. "But can we lie here a little bit longer?"

It was impossible to say no to Aria, especially a naked Aria, "Sure."

* * *

><p>At half six, Aria was in the shower and I was waiting in the living room for our Chinese to arrive. It felt surreal to be ordering Chinese food with her once again as it had been over a year since we had last eaten the ethnicity together.<p>

There was a knock at the door and I hopped up from the armchair, grabbing my wallet.

However, when I swung the door open, it was not a delivery man who greeted me, but Fay.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed, stepping outside and pulling the door so that it was nearly shut.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier," she said, looking genuinely sorry. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well, that was always going to be the case, wasn't it?" I bit out, not in the mood for Fay's mind games.

"Are you going to tell her?" Fay asked, nodding towards the door.

"I don't think that's really any of your business."

Fay was about to reply when the elevator binged and a man carrying what I deemed to be Aria and my food arrived. She smiled briefly at me before heading back into her apartment.

Taking a deep, uneasy breath, I paid the man and went back inside. Guilt wracked my brain. Do I tell Aria, do I not tell Aria? The same question that had been circling my head for the past two months made it's way around my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting at the dining table, working through the mid-term papers I'd been given to grade. The last teacher had a lot to answer for judging by the low-standard answers I'd read through so far._

_Glancing at my watch, I noted that it was 7pm and that it'd be time to call Aria soon. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind, did my phone buzz with a new message from the girl in question. She explained that she had a meeting about Prom and that we'd talk tomorrow. _

_With a disappointed sigh I went back to my grading. D, D, B-, C…_

_A knock at the door broke me away from the furious scribblings of red pen on a page. I couldn't say that I wasn't thankful._

_The woman from across the hall was standing there dressed in a short, pink dress and with her make-up done up. _

"_Can I help you?" I asked, wondering why she was calling when I'd only been here a week._

"_Hi, Ezra," she said with a smile, "I know this is probably really intrusive, but would you mind watching Tommy for me for a few hours? I have a date and my babysitter just cancelled."_

"_Uhh…" I drawled, reluctantly._

"_Please? I wouldn't ask normally but this is my first date in months."_

"_Sure," I agreed, with a small smile. "Just let me grab my work."_

_She let me gather a few things before leading me into her apartment which smaller than mine but still big enough for her and her son._

"_He's already down," she explained, "So if he wakes just let him sit with you and maybe put on a video? He usually nods off a few minutes later. My number is on the fridge and there's some juice for him in the fridge. We have soda, if you want. I'd prefer if you didn't drink with him here."_

"_Of course." I nodded, "Don't worry. I used to mind my cousins all the time. He'll be fine, you go have fun."_

"_Thanks!" Fay exclaimed before grabbing her coat and clutch and dashing out the room._

_I sat down and went back to grading. C, C, D, F, B, B, A (oh, thank GOD), C, C…_

_Two hours later, there was a turn of a key and a slightly distressed Fay returned._

"_You're back early, did something happen?" I asked, standing up from my place at her desk._

"_I told him about Tommy," she said sadly, her voice shaking. "That's the usual length of a date for a single mom in the city."_

"_I'm sorry," I said, unsure of what to do if she cried._

_She flopped down on her couch and I took a seat on the other end, not wanting to leave her alone but carefully constructing a boundary._

"_It's just so hard sometimes," she continued, "I wouldn't trade Tom for the world but sometimes I just want to scream. I'm still a human, being a Mom at twenty-three shouldn't change that."_

"_I'm sorry," I said again. "You shouldn't let it get to you. I bet you'll find a great guy willing to accept you both. You just have to give it time."_

_Fay looked up at me and scooted closer to me. I tried to move away but suddenly her lips were on mine. I tried to open my mouth to tell her to stop but she just shoved her tongue inside to meet mine, her hands going to the back of my head as she held me in place._

_My hands reached for her shoulders and, after a moments struggle, I pushed her off._

"_Fay, I have a girlfriend," I told her, standing up and beginning to pace. Was that cheating? Did I instigate this? Had I sent off lonely signals?_

"_Where is she?" Fay asked, standing up and moving closer to me once more. I backed away._

"_She lives in West Virginia. She'll be moving here in a few months."_

"_Tommy's Dad told me that, too. He said he'd join me in a few months, help me raise our son. A year later and still no sign," Fay trailed off and moved closer to me still. "Sometimes I wonder if it's because I'm not attractive enough. What do you think?"_

_I knew I had to tread carefully, so I backed away more before answering, "Aria will be here. And, Fay, you're a very attractive woman. You just need to meet someone who's worth it."_

"_But until then…" She trailed off and moved closer to me again. I tried to back away but found myself against the wall. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to her feet, revealing lacy red underwear._

_My eyes roamed her body for a second (I'm was only human) before I looked away, "I should go." I went to walk to the door when Fay stepped in front of me._

"_Tell me how I look," she demanded._

"_Fay, stop. I'm in love Aria." I tried to step around her but she moved with me. With a frustrated sigh, I looked her squarely in the eyes, "You look fine. Now can I go?"_

"_But you didn't look properly," she said with a smile, "I don't see why you can't look. Aria's there and you're here." She moved so that her body was pressed up against mine. "I'm here." I stared ahead, not moving, not giving her the opportunity to make me do something I'd regret._

"_Goodbye, Fay," I said, "Tommy was fine. I checked on him a few times and he didn't stir." I moved quickly and grabbed my work from the desk, "You're welcome, but next time don't bother asking."_

_I headed to the door and was about to step through it when Fay's voice called me back._

"_You can't tell her, you know," she said, "Long distance relationships are hard enough without infidelity. If she loves you as much as you love her, then this will kill her."_

"_Then why did you make me do it?" I asked, not turning around._

"_I'm lonely," she said, simply, "It's just nice to feel noticed sometimes and I guess I had a little too much wine. I'm sorry, Ezra. I really am."_

"_Yeah, well, you should be." And with that I stepped out the door and shut it behind me._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't kill me. And reviewwwww.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezriamuser:<strong> thanks :D And you're welcome!

**Mlollylucy: **Awwh, that's sweet :D Welcome to the story!

**ashley-dekok: **He is that!

**.heart: **Haha, sorry for the wait then! Hope you haven't aged too much ;)

**HarryLovesGinny09: **Thanks!

**CheyeM1287: **BEST COMPLIMENT EVERRR. Thanks darlin' xx

**.dreamers: **Oh, I don't know about that. But I try, that's for sure! Thanks x

**Madam Thalia: **I just had to split the next chapter because it was nearing 6000 words. I think you'll be pleased ;)

**NataliaRosePLL: **Thanks :D And kudos on the St Paddy's trivia.

**Sal: **Thanks! And sorry, I kind of failed on that request.

**Caligirl28: **Awhhh, thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**PrettyLittleFan:** He said "indeed!" when I said "You're alive!" and the second time I wished him a Happy St Patrick's Day and he said "Happy St Patty's to you! And to the rest of the world!" I would just like to clear this up, however, and take it from an irish person when I say IT'S ST PADDY'S DAY not St Patty. Rant over. Thanks for the review :D

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **I'm glad you had to google Robsten. Respect. Haha :P And read above for the Ian tweets :P And as far as Hardy goes, I'm thinking of making him a new character to get with because he's not really that important in this story... He's gonna be at the wedding so probably will end up with a bridesmaid (or two).

**PrincessJasmine12: **Thanks :D

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **Almost finished a new chapter...


	10. Heroes or Ghosts

**No more tweets from Ian to inform you of, but his sister did tweet me if that counts? In there with the in-laws ;)**

**Lyrics are as gaeilge (in irish) today but I do have the translation... Just curious, do people actually read the lyrics before the chapter? It takes me a good hour - at least - to choose them every time, haha...**

* * *

><p>"<em>An bhfuil mé ró ciniciúil ar mhaith liom fhéin,<em>

_Buartha le rá, lig cinniúint an béim?_

_'S ba léir, 's ba léir, 'sé deacair dúinn a rá,_

_'sé deacair dúinn a rá._

_Ach is léir dom, go nglacfaidh sé go leor am_

_Agus beagáinín ádh."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Or am I just too cynical for my own good,<em>

_Too scared to say, we'll get there if we should?  
>And you know, yeah you know, it's harder than it looks, <em>

_Yeah it's harder than it looks  
>But I know, it's gonna take a lot of time<em>

_And a little bit of luck."_

* * *

><p>The apartment was everything I'd ever dreamed it would be. Ezra had done such a wonderful job with everything but I felt a little guilty that I had nothing to contribute. Although, he did say that he bought me the easel so that I could decorate so maybe that's what I'll do.<p>

These thoughts made their way around my mind as I blow-dried my hair after a shower in our tiny bathroom. We were going out to a club tonight and I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw my outfit.

I clicked off the hairdryer and plugged it out, wondering if our food was here. He'd ordered Chinese for dinner, making it feel like nothing had changed since all those months ago in Rosewood. It felt strange that it had been over a year since we were pulled apart but I felt sure that our relationship was now stronger than ever.

I opened the door to the hall, dressed only in a towel, and frowned when I saw that he wasn't there. Then I noticed that the door to the hall was open slightly. I could hear voices and tip-toed closer.

"_Are you going to tell her?"_

It was a woman's voice. It sounded familiar. Was it that woman Fay? Tell who what?

"_I don't think that's really any of your business."_

Ezra's voice carried through the door and I frowned. What was he keeping from me?

I heard a door shut and Ezra talk to a man who I presumed was delivering our food. As quick as lightning, I dashed into our bedroom.

My mind was spinning. Perhaps Ezra wasn't telling somebody else something; there was no specification as to whom they were talking about. But if it wasn't me, then why did he shut the door over? What didn't he want me to hear?

I sat on our bed, feeling a more than a little upset. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me? The idea of him cheating made me feel nauseous. He _had_ seemed a little uncomfortable around her earlier, but I'd just passed it off as him being embarrassed from being caught making out by a three-year-old.

I shook my head - Ezra wouldn't cheat on me. Would he?

"Aria, the food's here!" His voice sounded from the living area and I knew that I'd have to go out and face him.

"Just a minute!" I called, standing up and pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and my Hollis hoodie from earlier that day. I drew in a deep breath before stepping out into the hall.

There was no way I was going out tonight until he told me whatever that conversation was about.

"Hey," he said with a smile as I came around the corner. He was standing by the table with the food all laid out. It was our usual, Sweet and Sour Chicken and wontons to share. "Do you want to eat here or on the couch?"

I shrugged, "Here I guess."

Ezra's eyebrows creased for a moment, "What happened to the 'new apartment buzz'?"

"Nothing," I said, a little too defensively, perhaps. Ezra continued to look at me, seeing right through my lie. "I heard you talking to Fay."

Ezra looked down, looking, to my despair, guilty.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough to know that you're hiding something from me," I admitted. Ezra didn't say anything so I just went ahead and asked, "Did you cheat on me?"

His head snapped up, "No!" I waited for more of an explanation. He sighed and moved over to the leather sofa on the opposite side of the room. I followed him and sat down on the armchair.

"A few weeks ago, Fay asked me to babysit Tom," he said, "She had a date and her babysitter cancelled. So, I went over and was there for an hour or so. Then she came back and starting going on about how it's so hard to date as a single mother and that being one doesn't mean she isn't human and, well, she- she kissed me."

Tears filled my eyes and I looked away from him. My heart felt like it was breaking in two.

"But I pulled away and told her about you. I swear I did, Aria." I felt his hand on my mine and looked down at it, still avoiding his gaze. "I told her that you were moving here soon and then she told me that Tom's dad abandoned her. And she-" He cut himself off and I looked up.

He was staring at the floor.

"She what?" I asked, my voice quiet and shaking from fear of what his answer might be.

"She wanted me to tell her how attractive she was so took her dress off." I sucked in a breath, shaking his hand off me as I stood up and beginning to pace the floor. I felt sick again as I raked my fingers through my hair. "I went to leave and call you but she told me that it'd only hurt you. I left and haven't babysat for her since. In fact, I avoid her at all costs. That's it, Aria, I swear that it is."

My mind was spinning. He said this had happened weeks ago and he never told me? He took the advice of the woman who'd caused the whole problem. He lied to me because she told him to. How did I know he wasn't lying still? If I hadn't have heard them, would I ever have found out?

"Please say something," he requested from his seat on the couch. I could feel his eyes follow me as I paced back and forth.

"You lied to me," I said, turning to face him, "Finally we're in a place where I trust you and you do this?" He opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Even if you didn't instigate it," I continued, "Omission of fact is a lie."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said softly.

"And you don't think this hurts right now?" I spat. "I'm not really hungry anymore. I'm going to get ready."

"Aria-"

"Just leave me alone for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

Ezra stayed sitting as I went into our room, shutting the door behind me. I leant against it, the hot tears splashing against me cheeks.

I didn't blame him for what had happened; I know that he was telling the truth when he said that she'd instigated it. And deep down I knew that he had told me everything. Ezra Fitz was a lot of things but he wasn't unfaithful. It was the lying that I couldn't get passed.

I let myself slip down to the floor, my back pressed up against the door as I rested my head on my knees. I didn't know what to do here. Would he ever have told me had I not heard? It was like his secret engagement all over again.

With a sigh, I stood up and grabbed my phone. I needed advice.

I dialed Spencer.

"Aria!" She answered, "How are you?"

"I've been better," I replied, glumly.

"Oh, God," she said, glumly, "What happened?"

"Ezra''tknowwhattodo." There was a pause.

"Do you want to say that again in English?" She asked.

"Ezra's neighbor kissed him and he didn't tell me about it until now even though it was _weeks _ago. What do I do, Spence? He said that he pulled away and that he didn't instigate it and I believe him but…" I trailed off, biting my lip.

"But…" Spencer prodded from the end of the line.

"But it's made so much harder by the fact the fact that we live so far apart. I'm scared I'm going to lose him, Spence." I sniffled and wiped the tears off my face.

"Aria, you guys are in love. If he wanted somebody else, don't you think he would have given up on having such a complicated relationship by now?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts, Aria. And anyway, if you're so worried about your relationship's stability, shouldn't you be telling him and not me?" It annoyed me how Spencer was so smart about everything. Boys, books, timing and lies – she was expert at all.

"Why are you always so smart?" I asked her, wiping the drying tears from my face with the back of my hand and feeling a little bit stupid for acting the way I had.

"It's a gift," she replied with a chuckle, "I have to go. Toby is on his way over for a date night."

"Bye, Spence," I said as I hung up.

Spencer was right, there was no point in freezing Ezra out. We were never going to get anywhere in our relationship if we didn't work on communication.

When I walked back into the living area, Ezra was still sitting in the same place. The food had been abandoned on the table and I suspected that it was long since cold.

His head jerked up as he heard me approach and I noticed a spark of hope cross his eyes as he took me in, standing there before him.

"Hey," I said gingerly, testing the water.

"Hey."

"I've been thinking," I said.

"I thought I heard something," he teased with a grin, but it faded instantly. I shook my head and continued.

"And I realized that I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. It wasn't you that I was really mad at, it's our whole stupid situation." Ezra continued to look at me as I took a seat on the coffee table so that I was sitting directly in front of him. "Being away from you is hard enough as it is. I just can't bear the thought of you being around all these women and them being able to throw themselves at you. I mean, I've only been here for three days and we've already had Lauren, that woman from reception and now to find out that there's Fay to worry about, too?"

"Aria," he sighed, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. You don't have to _worry_ about any of them." He reached forward and grabbed my hands. "You need to learn to trust me."

_Trust_. The word rang around my head and, for the first time, I came to the gut-wrenching realization that I _didn't_ trust him as much as I should. I didn't trust him that he wouldn't succumb to another woman's advances, I didn't trust him when he said that he loved me and only me, I didn't trust him when he said that he had no interest in Fay.

I wanted to, I really wanted to, but I couldn't because Ezra had lied to me about Jackie, he'd lied to me about his engagement to her and the fact that she'd spent the weekend with him, and now he'd lied to me about Fay kissing him.

"Aria?" Ezra asked, making me meet his worried eyes with my own teary ones.

"I – I'm sorry, Ezra," I breathed, "But I don't know if I _do_ trust you right now."

"Aria," he breathed, hurt radiating from his voice.

"I love you, Ezra, I do. But with everything we've been through I just need to be sure."

"About us?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said with an exasperated laugh, "I just feel that every time I put my trust in you, it's broken."

"Aria, I told you. She. Kissed. Me." Frustration was clear in his words.

"And I believe you," I told him, "But you then lied to me about it."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he explained. It felt like we were going in circles.

"I know but-"

"No, Aria. You're moving in with me, I'm bringing you to meet my _entire_ family on Wednesday, I've told everybody we've met recently that _you're my girlfriend_, I just made love to you less than three hours ago. Heck, I told you what I wanted to name our kids! How can you doubt us? _I love you_."

Tears formed in my eyes at his words.

"I just don't want to lose you," I confessed, "Not now, not when everything is so close to falling into place."

Ezra reached forward and hooked an arm under my legs, the other going behind my back as he pulled me off the coffee table and onto his lap. He reached up and brushed the tears from my cheeks.

"You're not going to lose me, Aria," he vowed quietly. He ran a hand through my hair, staring at me with a fierce look in his eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I'm madly in love with you."

I searched his eyes for a moment, seeing nothing but love. His hand was stroking my cheek softly and I grabbed his wrist, holding his palm against my skin.

"I'm sorry for being such a drama queen all the time," I said, running my hand up and down the length of his forearm.

Ezra chuckled and drew me in closer.

"I wouldn't have you any other way."

I smiled and happily accepted his kiss when he leant towards me. He pulled away a moment later and looked towards the abandoned food on the counter.

"So," he said, "Cereal or toast?"

* * *

><p>After Ezra and my super nutritional dinner of Cheerios and soda, it was time to get ready. I sent Ezra out of our bedroom, his dark jeans, white tee and black blazer in hand, while I dolled myself up.<p>

By eight fifteen, I was wearing a tight, red lace dress with mid-length sleeves and had donned my black, strappy black heels.

"Aria!" I heard Ezra whine from the other ide of the door, "Hurry up! We have to go in fifteen minutes!"

I rolled my eyes and put the finishing touches to my make-up. As Hanna often says, 'you can't rush perfection'. My hair was falling in curls around my face and my hazel eyes were surrounded by smoky brown shadow and framed with several sweeps of black mascara.

With a final glance at myself, I grabbed my clutch and opened the door to reveal Ezra Fitz leaning casually against the opposite wall.

My eyes raked up and down his body as his did the same to mine. He was flawless. Everything from his messy, near-black hair to his broad chest to his fitted tee just _screamed_ sexy.

"Wow." We spoke at the same time.

"You look amazing, Aria," he told me, stepping forward and resting his hands on my hips.

I reached up and smoothed down his lapels, raking my nails down his chest once I was finished.

"Thank you," I said, "And you look very-" I pulled him closer by the lapels, "Very-" My voice went husky and I breathed the last words against his lips, "_Sexy_."

Ezra groaned and pulled me flush against him. Our lips met in a heated kiss and when his tongue traced my bottom lip, begging for entry, I happily obliged

He swept his tongue into my mouth and we kiss heatedly until we had to separate to breath. As I drew shuddering breaths of air into my lungs, Ezra pressed his lips to my forehead as he grabbed my hand.

"Come on," he said, pulling his lips away and leading me down the hall, "The limo is waiting."

"Limo?" I asked, "Is that just your preferred mode of transport or something?"

"Hey!" He defended, "If you have to travel, travel in style." He winked at me and chuckled when I rolled my eyes.

"You think you're so slick," I teased.

"What are you trying to say?" Ezra asked with mock offence in his voice. He dropped my hand to pull on his scarf before helping me into a jacket.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, laughing. Ezra pouted playfully so I leaned up and kissed his puckered bottom lip lightly. "You're very slick, honey," I told him.

He grinned and pecked me lightly once more.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>See, Aria can't stay mad at him for long... or can she? Expect more drama when I next update. No idea when that will be... hopefully this time next week... Oh, and guess what? PLL comes back THE MORNING the biggest exams of my life start. As if those two weeks needed to be more tortuous. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong> EzriaMuser: There's never an end to the drama when Ezra's involved... Thanks for the review! Oh, and I'm KatieSwan_x on the twits.<strong>

**ashley-dekok: I guess you were write about the more than one chapter thing... that doesn't mean that the drama is over though! Thanks so much for your comments!**

**PrettyLittleFan: Thanks so much :) I hope it played out the way you wanted!**

**.dreamers: Thank you! I guess you'll just have to wait and see...**

**Madam Thalia: It's Aria, she's resident drama queen! She'd get pissed with him for breathing too loudly... Actually... I better write that down... haha**

**HarryLovesGinny09: Thanks!**

**rosalindlikespll: Thanks so much :) Your review put a big smile on my face!**

**lily: Good idea! Might put a bit of that in...**

**Mlollylucy: Hope it played out okay! Thanks for your review :)**

**NataliaRosePLL: You're welcome! It depends what you call cheating! In my books, he didn't tell her which makes it worse... but, hey-ho, it's up to you to decide! Thanks for the review and you're more than welcome for the sneak peak! And new episode excited? Such an honour! :D**

**Cheye1287: Awhh, that's so sweet! :') Thank you so much, hon xx**

**gigi7878: Fay's a sly one alright... :P Thanks for the review!**

**anonymous: Thanks! I really want to work on my descriptions so this means a lot :)**

**charmedtomeetyou: Really? I kind of would... Thanks for the review! :)**

**anon: She's got a temper that one... thanks for the review!**

**CaliGirl28: Hope it played out okay for you :D Thanks for the review!**

**sal: Don't worry, there's plenty of fluff to come :) **

**YaleAce: On it like a car bonnet.**

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: I'm glad you thought so :D He's such a sweetie pie. **

**GilmoreGirls945: Awh, thanks so much! :D **

**.heart: Haha, yeah I wanted to tease you guys for a while in the chapter :P Make you think the worst, etc... Glad you liked it!**

**princessjasmine12: Sketchy... nice adjective! Haha, glad you liked the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Your reviews have been amazing guys, thank you so much! It means so much to me that you like the story and are sticking with it! Let me know what you think of Aria's reaction to finding out! Do you think I should have her hold a secret grudge?<p>

Till next time, Katie xx


	11. Rolling in the Deep

**Okay, so this is a _teeny_ bit late but my excuse is that Chapter 12 is being really mean to me. Also, renamed the story 'Little Sparks' because 1) It's the name of an AWESOME song by Delorentos which you should go look up, like, now. And 2) I didn't really like the name 'Rekindled'. **

**The end of this chapter is a little M if you want to skip past it :)**

**That is all.**

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a fire starting in my heart,<em>

_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark._

_Finally, I can see you crystal clear_

_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare."_

* * *

><p>The limo picked us up right outside the doors of the apartment. Ezra climbed in first and then offered me his hand to help me in. Once we were seated, it headed towards Candice and Noah's apartment a little while away.<p>

Ezra and I talked about nothing in particular as we journeyed to the apartment. I was nervous about meeting Ezra's friends for the first time but he held my hand reassuringly the whole way there.

The limo was just for Candice, Noah, Ezra, Candice's maid of honor whose name was Genevieve and myself.

"Do you want some champagne?" Ezra asked, opening the mini-fridge. "Or there's Coke, too, and orange juice. I could make you a Buck's Fizz?"

I thought about the nerve-wracking events ahead of me and nodded, "Buck's Fizz, please." I could do with some liquid courage.

Ezra smiled and grabbed two glasses, mixing some orange juice in with the champagne and handing one to me.

"To us," he toasted, clinking our glasses together.

"To us," I repeated.

We both drank from our prospective glasses, our hands laced in between us on the seats.

The car pulled up and immediately my stomach began doing summersaults. My hand tightened its grip around Ezra's as I quickly downed the rest of my Buck's Fizz.

"Aria, quit worrying," Ezra scolded. I was about to retort when he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, effectively shutting me up.

"Seriously, do you guys _ever_ stop?"

Ezra and I broke apart; our faces still only centimeters away from each other, and turned to face the new arrivals. Leading the three was Noah, dressed in a red black shirt and pants, behind him was Candice and then Genevieve.

Candice had long blonde hair, falling in curls to her bust and had on a shimmering midnight blue dress, which draped perfectly over her slender body. Genevieve had a long bob of chestnut brown hair and wore a pale pink chiffon dress with a deep V.

Ezra and I moved to sit back in our seats as the three people clambered in.

"You must be Aria," Candice said, smiling at me warmly. "It's lovely to finally meet you. Noah was raving about you the other night."

"It's lovely to meet you, too. Congratulations on your engagement." The knot in my stomach untwisted slightly at her kind words. It was one thing for Ezra to tell me that I had been received well, but another thing entirely to get it from an outsider.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say," Candice replied, taking Noah's hand. "I'm very lucky."

"And I'm Genevieve," voiced the fifth member of our party. I couldn't help but notice that she directed her introduction solely at Ezra. My hand tightened on his and I slid a little closer to him.

"Hello, Genevieve," Ezra replied, "It's nice to finally meet you. This, as you've probably gathered, is my beautiful girlfriend, Aria." I smiled warmly up at him as he spoke.

Ezra looked down at me and grinned, too, before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on my lips. It may have been common knowledge that Best Men and Maids of Honour end up in bed together, but there was no way in hell I was letting another woman near Ezra.

"Seriously, dude," Noah interrupted, "I thought Candice and I were the ones who were supposed to be doing the over-the-top PDA?"

Ezra pulled away and we laughed.

"Sorry," I giggled, "We're still getting used to the whole public thing. We're used to being in our own little bubble."

"What do you mean?" Genevieve asked, sounding confused. I glanced at Noah and Candice, who obviously hadn't filled her in on the details of Ezra and my relationship.

As I struggled to find the words to answer, Ezra took the lead.

"What Aria means is that our relationship is long distance at the moment. We rarely spend our time together with other people because we don't get to see each other a lot."

I grinned up at my clever boyfriend.

"Oh," Genevieve replied, not sounding too interested.

It was quiet for a moment, the only noise being the music that was playing softly.

"So," Noah broke the tension after a few minutes, "Who's for shots?"

* * *

><p>By the time we arrived at the club it was ten thirty, still relatively early but there was a bar inside where we could sit. Despite our early arrival, there was still a massive queue of people all hoping to get into "The Pav".<p>

Ezra held my hand tightly in his as we exited the limo. Noah had gotten us all on the guest list so we made our way to the front of the queue. My stomach was doing flips and it felt like my fake I.D weighed a hundred pounds in my clutch. I was the only one under age, Noah and Candice both being twenty-two and Ezra being nearly twenty-four. I wasn't sure of Genevieve's exact age but could only presume she was roughly the same age.

Much to my delight, however, the bouncer allowed me to walk straight through as soon as Noah announced the 'Fitz party'. Ezra dropped my hand and moved his so that it was resting on my lower back as he guided me inside the dark building.

The lighting was low and sultry as we made our way inside. The rest of the 'Fitz party' were waiting by the bar and cheered when we all arrived. Candice and Noah were immediately engulfed in the arms of their guests while Ezra and I shuffled off to one side.

"Well, if it isn't little miss fan-girl herself."

Ezra and I span around and came face to face with Hardy, Ezra's best friend from college. The pair laughed and hugged each other, patting the other's back in a very manly fashion. When they pulled apart, Hardy leaned down to kiss Aria's cheek.

"It's good to see you," he said, "To be honest; I didn't think the two of you would last." Ezra grasped my hand and clasped his best friend's shoulder.

"She's moving in with me," he declared proudly, his chest puffing out slightly. It warmed my heart to see how easy it was for Ezra to say such a thing when only a few days earlier, he wouldn't even hold my hand in front of his student. It gave me hope that maybe we really could become like a normal couple and leave the taboo, teacher-student stuff in the past. I'd never viewed our relationship as wrong, only dangerous, and now it felt _finally _felt like we were taking a step in the right direction.

Hardy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Is that legal?" Ezra's face dropped and Hardy burst out laughing. "Dude, I was joking." He looked towards me, "Having lived with him for four years, I wish you luck. He can't cook, laughs in his sleep, drinks out of the carton and buys unfathomable amounts of books."

I laughed, "I think I can manage."

* * *

><p>Ezra and I stayed talking to Hardy for a while. After my Buck's Fizz and two shots of Captain Morgans, I was already feeling a buzz and Ezra bought me a Malibu and Coke as we chatted.<p>

The alcohol numbed my nervous feeling and with Ezra's reassuring hand in mine, I could barely feel it at all.

"Ezra!" A girly voice broke us from our conversation with Hardy about their college years. We turned around to see a tall, curvy girl with flaming red hair.

"Sal!" Ezra cried, standing up and embracing her warmly. He pulled away and motioned for her to sit down. She did, taking a seat next to Hardy and across from Ezra.

"Hey, Sal-Pal," Hardy greeted her, his voice somewhat strained. She nodded in reply.

"Sally, this is my girlfriend, Aria." Ezra wrapped his arm firmly around my shoulders and I relaxed. After today's revelations, I was weary of any woman Ezra greeted – and there had been many so far.

"Hi," I greeted, sipping my drink.

"Oh, you never told me you were seeing anybody," Sally commented, but she did smile at me. "How do you know Ezra?" She asked.

"We met in Rosewood," Ezra spoke before I could. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Did you go to Hollis?" She asked, "I don't remember seeing you there but I was a year behind Z." I really hated that nickname.

"No, that's not how we met," Ezra answered quickly.

I glared up at him and he took a long swig of his Corona.

"Wow, Z, let the girl speak," Sally laughed. I felt Ezra stiffen beside me and wondered why. Was he ashamed of me? Of how young I was? It felt like my whole 'one step in the right direction' thoughts were crumbling around me.

"Ezra and I were best friends in college," she told me, "I majored in drama and he used to write our plays."

"That's awesome," I told her, before I shrugged out from under Ezra's arm. He placed his hand on my knee instead and I shot him a glare, still pissed with him. "Are you still working in drama?"

"Yeah, I'm filming a pilot for a new show right now." Excitement radiated off her. I was really beginning to like Sally, she seemed like the type of person Ezra would be friends with. And she was the first woman, apart from Candice, that hadn't flirted with him in front of me. "What about you, are you working?" Ah, the million dollar question.

Ezra choked on his drink and I spoke before her could lie for me.

"I'm a senior," I told her. Ezra and Hardy were both frozen in place. I was livid now, embarrassed by Ezra's reluctance to let me speak and angered by his clear backtracking in moving us forward. Hardy could go screw himself.

"Oh, what are you studying?" Sally seemed surprised that I was still in college. I never wanted to use our situation to embarrass Ezra, but I was mad and my Malibu was gone.

"I'm not," I said simply, moving Ezra's hand off my knee. "I'm still in High School."

Sally laughed, "Yeah, right. Ezra hasn't got a rebellious bone in his body."

"Really, I am," I told her, standing up and glaring at the shocked face of Ezra Fitz. "I'm a boarder at Augusta's School for Girls."

"Isn't that where you taught, Z?" Sally asked, all joking tones gone. He nodded stiffly.

That was the final straw; I turned on my heel and stormed away.

* * *

><p>I found my way to the restroom and with a shaking hand touched up my make-up. How could he do this to me, especially after his declarations earlier? What happened to the 'I'm madly in love with you' declarations? How could he say that he loved me and then lie to his supposed 'best friend' about us?<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror. Maybe he was better off with somebody his age. He wouldn't have to lie about that relationship when asked. He could tell everybody about how they met and fell in love, how they didn't have to fight to be together, how they were meant to be.

Were we meant to be? Just this morning I was so certain of it, now I was certain of nothing.

Tears began to fill my eyes and I breathed deeply, trying desperately to keep them from falling. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out.

The door slammed open and a group of giggling girls, clearly under the influence, fell into the restroom. I stuffed my powder back into my clutch and smiled at them before making a swift exit.

When I reentered the room, I made my way to the nightclub section. If Ezra was looking for me, I wasn't going to make it easy.

The room was dark and pulsing with music when I entered. The dance floor was full of undulating bodies, thrusting and grinding to the beat. My eyes found the bar, which was relatively clear of people, and I made my way over.

"Can I have a double vodka and coke, please?" I asked the barmaid. She smiled and I handed her a twenty. When she returned, I grabbed my change and drink and made a b-line for an empty stool near a high table.

I sat and took a hearty gulp from the drink.

"What's a gorgeous girl like yourself doing all alone?" A guy looking like he was in his early twenties appeared by my side. His eyes were a startling green and his head covered in light brown curls.

He didn't look dangerous, so I smiled.

"My boyfriend's being a jerk," I told him, gulping down more of the highly alcoholic drink. My head was starting to get a little light, but I wasn't drunk. At least, I didn't think I was. It was getting hard to tell the difference.

"Fuck him," he told me. I laughed and swatted his arm. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"Harry Potter?" I asked, giggling. He rolled his eyes. "And I'm Aria."

"Yeah," he played along, "I'm actually on the run from the Dark Lord. But don't tell anyone!" We both laughed and he slid onto the empty stool beside me. "So, do you want to tell me what this jerk of a boyfriend did?"

I hesitated, "He said that… It's – it's complicated." I finished off the rest of my drink, my head now very light. It was a wonder I wasn't slurring my words.

"Too complicated to be fixed by a Jager Bomb?" He asked. I bit my lip, so very tempted to get drunk with this stranger. I felt betrayed by Ezra, but was the way to fix it really by betraying him? No, I knew that wasn't the answer.

"Should I take your silence as a yes?" Harry asked. He looked disappointed and for some reason a part of me, probably the drunken part, decided to throw caution to the wind.

"Sure, I'll have one." Harry grinned and hopped off the stool, offering me a hand. I let him help me down but let go of his hand as soon as. He walked behind me to the bar, his hand on the waist. I was uncomfortable with it being there but it felt nice to have somebody with me, so I let him be.

Harry ordered four Jager Bombs and two shots of some clear liquid I had no name for while I stood by his side. I'd never had one before, but I heard that you get absolutely snockered after them.

We handed me one of the shots and we clinked the glasses together before downing them. The liquid felt like fire as it made it's way down my throat. Harry laughed at the face I made and handed me a shot glass of brown liquid, pouring some Red Bull into a cup before handing me that too. I stood there with the two liquids, unsure of what to do next. I wasn't very experienced in the whole drinking business.

"When I say, drop the shot glass into the cup and down the whole lot, okay?" Harry asked, as he handed me the cup. I nodded. "Three, two, one, GO!"

I followed the instructions and chugged the fowl tasting drink. I spluttered a little and Harry smacked my back softly. He left his hand there once I was done.

"You okay?" He asked, with a laugh. I nodded and before I knew it, he'd handed me another round. "Ready?" I didn't wait for him to count us in this time, and just dropped in the Jagermaester and downed the whole cup.

I slammed the empty cup down on the bar and when I looked up I could have sworn he was Ezra. Okay, that was how I _knew_ I was drunk. My head felt like I had just stood up too fast yet I was standing entirely still.

"You look just like my boyfriend," I slurred, reaching up and placing a hand on Harry's cheek. He stepped closer and for the first time, I could smell the alcohol off him. I gazed into his eyes in wonder – what was I doing?

"What _the hell_ is going on here?" It was Ezra.

With a shocked gasp, I pulled my hand away from Harry's face and took a step back from him, becoming aware of just how close I was standing to the guy. Any closer and I would have been chest to chest with him.

Ezra grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Harry, placing me slightly behind him as he stared the guy down.

"What were you doing with your hands on _my_ girlfriend?" Ezra spat, his hand on my arm tightening. It was starting to hurt.

"Ezra," I whined, "It's fiiinee. Mr Potter was just buying me a drink." Ezra's grip tightened again and I winced. "You're hurting me," I protested but he made no move to loosen his grip.

"So you're the jerk boyfriend, I'm presuming?" Harry asked, reaching out a hand and giving Ezra a slick grin, "You realize her arm is turning purple, right?" Ezra ignored his outstretched hand and stepped closer to Harry, dropping his grip on my arm.

"_Stay away from her,_" he warned. I became angry at his words. How _dare_ he? He can't just lie about our relationship and act like he was ashamed of it one moment and the next act like I was his _property_. I wasn't a prize to be won.

Hurt and confused by his actions, I made a swift exit. Hot tears fell down my cheeks as I stormed off, my steps less than graceful due to the high levels of alcohol running through my body and clouding my brain. I found a booth and sat down, folding my arms as I fumed.

"Are you going to tell me what _that_ was?"

I looked up to see a very angry Ezra standing by me. I glared at him, how dare he make me look like I was at fault?

"I don't know what you're speaking about," I spat. Some part of me was aware that syntax had failed me, but I chose to ignore it.

"So I didn't just catch you with your hands all over some guy?" Ezra fumed, his eyes ablaze with fury. His hands were clenched into tight fists and I had a feeling that, should Harry make a reappearance, he'd end up with an inverted face.

A giggle escaped my lips without permission as I imagined it. Ezra's fists started to shake as his anger doubled or tripled or quadrupled - it was difficult to tell. I wondered if it was possible to judge a man's anger on the level of shakiness his fists have. Man, it was getting hard to concentrate on one topic.

"I didn't have my hands _all over _him," I argued once I found my train of thought. "We were just getting drinks and I was telling him that he reminded me of my boyfriend, i.e _you._"

"So you can look me in the eye and tell me that nothing would have happened had I not turned up when I did?" The music was loud and thumping but I could still hear his voice go up an octave when he said that.

I stood up and moved so that we were standing face to face. Even in my heels, he towered over me. I swayed, unsure if it was from the alcohol or the shoes, or maybe a mixture of both.

"_Yes_," I snapped, "I would never,_ ever_ do that to you. And that's the truth, not that you're familiar with it." Ezra looked stunned for a moment.

I was sick of us fighting. We'd only been in each other's company for a day and we were already at each other's throats. How were we supposed to live together if we couldn't even have a night out without everything falling down around us?

Ezra seemed to be having a hard time formulating a sentence, which I found pretty amusing despite my anger.

"Aria, I'm sorry," he apologized, looking me square in the eye. "It was just a-"

"Force of habit?" I finished for him bitterly, "Yeah, I've heard that one before." He sighed and looked down. "Ezra, you keep telling me that it's going to work out and that you're _so in love with me_ and how you don't care about anybody else, but right now it feels like you're ashamed of me, ashamed of us. And I don't see how we can end up working out when you're too afraid to take a stand for our relationship in case it hurts your rep."

"Are you saying that you want to give up on us?" Ezra asked, his eyes wide in something akin to fear.

"No," I answered quickly, "I'm not saying that at all. But I think you need to figure out what you want because I'm tired of getting hurt." All the emotional turmoil seemed to have cleared the drunken haze from my brain because I was surprised by my ability to articulate such responses.

Well, that was what I thought until I took a step away from him and stumbled on nothing. The floor decided to say hello to my face but before they could get properly acquainted, a strong pair of arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me upright.

"Goddamn it, Aria," Ezra scowled, "How much did you drink?"

I tried to think but couldn't really remember.

"Umm… the champagne, shots and Malibu and then lots more alcohols," I told him as I shrugged out of his hold. He grabbed my arm again, holding me steady. "I bought myself one drink and then Harry bought me three." I counted on my fingers and held them up. "So, I had five more alcohols."

"Great," Ezra said under his breath, his voice tinged with sarcasm, "Just what I need, a drunken girlfriend." I snatched my arm back from his grasp.

"Well maybe I should just leave and save you the trouble," I shouted. The music had changed to a different song and my voice was now audible within a two-meter distance. "Wouldn't want to be double the embarrassment."

I tried to turn away and storm off but Ezra grabbed my wrist firmly, his grasp unrelenting as I tried to pull free. He began to drag me away from the dance floor and, even though I was furious with him, I knew that I was in no state to be by myself anyway. I was only one Harry away from an alcohol-induced coma.

We arrived outside at the smoking area. He dragged me over to an unoccupied corner and sat me down, shrugging out of his jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

We sat there for a moment, neither sure of who should speak first.

"Well," I said eventually, "Aren't you going to say something?"

Ezra sighed, "I'm trying to come up with the right words to describe how sorry I am. I was a jerk and I know it." He reached over and grabbed my hand, lifting it so that he could press a small kiss to the back of it. "The thing is, Aria," he began, "I don't care if people talk about me, if they think less of me. I have you and that's all I've ever wanted."

"Then why did you lie to Sally when she asked how we met?" I interrupted. I was still upset with him but I let him keep ahold of my hand.

"Like I said, I don't care what people think of me," he said, "But I _do_ care what people think of you. I don't want them to think badly of you because you're with me. I'm not ashamed of you, Aria, I just don't want anybody to make you feel like you should be ashamed of us."

A tear fell down my cheek at his confession and I wiped it away with my free hand.

"I love you so much," I told him. Ezra grinned and let out a relieved breath.

"I love you, too," he said with a smile, "So we're finished being mad?"

"Definitely," I agreed, "Now come on. I believe you said there would be dancing."

* * *

><p>At three a.m. Ezra, Hardy, Candice, Noah and myself stumbled out of the club onto the streets of New York.<p>

"I declare this to be the best night _everrr_," Noah slurred, his arm wrapped around his older brother's shoulder. "And, can I just say, that this girl here-" he pointed to Candice, "Is the best, _the best_ thing to ever happen to her." He frowned for a second before correcting himself, "No, no, no, no, no… to me. Candice and me."

"Candice and I," Ezra corrected his little brother as he set him upright on his feet. Noah staggered towards a giggling Candice and attacked her mouth with his. "That's lovely. Just what I like to see," Ezra added wryly.

I laughed and made my way over to him, the balls of my feet were burning and I fell against his warm chest.

"I feel so left out," Hardy said, looking between the two couples, "You guys are all loved up and those two-" he jerked his thumb towards the betrothed pair who were still lip-locked "-are all riled up. I'm the only one not getting any action tonight."

"What about Sally?" I asked, "You two seemed to be getting on very well."

Ezra snorted, "I don't think he's her type." Hardy gave Ezra the finger. "Hardy tried it on with her in junior year only for her to inform her that she plays for a different team. First time he'd been turned down, but not the last."

"Thanks for that, Dude," Hardy said sarcastically. I was about to tell him to try and reform his 'player' ways when a group of Candice's friends stumbled drunkenly out of the club. Hardy eyed them up for a minute before grinning back at us, "And that's my cue to leave." He waved and ran off after them, "Hey girls!"

Ezra and I both laughed as we watched him worm is way into the middle of the giggling girls as they turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

Candice and Noah pulled apart and looked around.

"Wheerrd Hardy go?" Noah asked, looking thoroughly confused. Candice giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. Noah kissed her forehead before looking towards Ezra and I. "Coming back to our apartment?"

* * *

><p>The four of us managed to find our way to a taxi, which led us to the humble abode of the soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Fitz'. I couldn't help but wonder as we piled onto the street from the back of the cab if I'd ever be a Mrs. Fitz, too. Ezra had spoken many times about how he wanted to marry me but we still had so many obstacles to overcome before we'd have the chance to do so.<p>

Noah struggled with the key in the door for a moment with Candice standing sleepily by his side. He finally managed to get the door to unlock and bellowed out a loud "whoop!"

"Shhh," Ezra scolded, pushing his brother through the door. I followed the three inside and shut the door behind me.

"Be right back," Ezra told me, as he grabbed his little brother and dragged him down the hall, Candice trailing behind looking dead on her feet.

I took a seat on their plush red loveseat as I awaited Ezra's return. My head was still fuzzy from the alcohol I'd consumed earlier in the night. After Ezra and I had returned to the club, he'd forced me to drink a pint of water. Hardy, however, had counteracted this when he ordered tequila shots. Everything after that is a little hazy.

I could hear commotion coming from the bedroom and laughed at the image of Ezra trying to get his brother into the bed unharmed.

There was a stereo with an iPod plugged in near the door and I made my way over to it, kicking off my heels as I did so. I scrolled through the iPod until I found a song I wanted. As "Titanium" started playing on the speakers, Ezra walked back into the room.

I began to dance and beckoned for him to join me. He shook his head and sat down on the couch, watching me as I moved to the music. He smirked as I danced around, pretending to be doing interpretive dance.

"You're insane," he told me, shaking his head with a grin. I threw back my head and laughed as I made my way over to him.

His eyes widened as I climbed on top of him on the couch, kneeling up with a knee on either side of his thighs. His hands clasped my hips as I continued to dance, this time more provocatively, moving my hips to the music.

I laughed again when I took in his awed face and leant down to kiss him firmly on the mouth. His tongue trailed against my lower lip and I allowed him entry, immediately tangling my tongue with his.

Ezra groaned and pulled me down so that I was sitting on his legs, still straddling him. We sat there kissing for a long time. I didn't know what I was drunker with, him or the alcohol. The music changed and I pulled away, trailing kisses down the side of his neck as Snow Patrol's "Fallen Empires" started to play.

His hands trailed up and down my back as I pressed myself closer to him, nipping and sucking where neck met shoulder. I could feel him pressing against me through his jeans and wiggled experimentally, smirking against his skin as he moaned softly.

Ezra pulled my lips away from his skin and forced our lips together once more, shoving his tongue inside my mouth without waiting to ask for permission – not that he needed it, anyway.

I pulled away a moment later and grasped the end of his shirt, pulling it up over his head to reveal his toned chest. Ezra may not have had the chiseled chest of Toby or Caleb, but his hard muscle and wiry strength did not go amiss. I raked my black nails down the pale skin and he groaned loudly in juxtaposition of pain and pleasure. The pink lines made by my nails stood out against his skin and I leaned down to kiss them softly, trailing my lips up and down his chest.

Ezra appeared to lose his voice as I pressed butterfly kisses down to the bottom of his chest and past his navel. I swiftly undid his belt and zip, pulling his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. He still had his shoes on so I left them there in a pool of fabric around his feet.

He watched with a hooded gaze as I stood up and pulled my tight red dress over my head, revealing the black lingerie I had on underneath.

Reaching for my clutch, I pulled out a condom and smirked at him. I slipped off the underwear and made my way back over to the couch where a _very_ aroused and _very_ naked Ezra Fitz sat staring unashamedly at my body.

I tore open the wrapper with my teeth and retook my earlier kneeling position. Ezra finally remembered how to move and began to cover my bra-clad breasts in kisses. It occurred to me that Noah or Candice could walk in at any second but for some reason that only made me more excited.

After rolling on the condom, I grabbed Ezra's face in my hands and kissed him soundly, pulling his bottom lip into my mouth and biting it softly.

Seeming to have enough of my teasing, Ezra grabbed my hips and positioned me above his straining erection. He waited for my nod to give him the okay and then lowered me slowly onto him.

We both groaned at the sensation of becoming one and as soon as he was sheathed inside me fully, I began to move. His hands rested gently on my waist and it became clear that he was letting me take the lead with his one.

My hands clutched at his shoulders as I began a fast paced up-down movement. Ezra's head fell back against the couch as he let out a low groan. My lips descended on the exposed skin of his neck and I sucked and bit at it, leaving a bright red mark on his otherwise flawless skin.

It was when the song changed to "Only You" by Matthew Perryman Jones that I noticed that sweat was beginning to break out on both our skin. We were both letting out soft cries of pleasure as I moved my hips, eliciting delicious friction that was causing heat to begin to coil in my stomach. Ezra's eyes were shut as his hands tightly gripped my sides.

I began to move faster, bouncing up and down atop him. His eyes flew open as he let out a string of expletives.

He flipped us over suddenly, maneuvering us so that I was lying beneath him on the couch as he thrust deeply inside of me.

"Ezra…yes…please…" I panted as he filled me with each hard stroke. I felt the heat coil tighter in my stomach as I wrapped my legs around his waist, my hands tangling in his hair. He sped up his impossibly fast thrusts and a second later I was coming.

I screamed his name as he continued to move within me. His face was contorted in pleasure and I raked my nails down his back. His hips bucked and, with a bellow of my name, he came within me.

Ezra's body collapsed atop mine, utterly spent, and he continued lay there as we waited for our breathing to return to a normal pace.

When the song drifted to a close, he rolled off of me. He tied off the condom before pulling up his boxers and kicking off his jeans and shoes. He tossed me my panties and his t-shirt before jogging into the bathroom to dispose of any evidence of our endeavors.

I lazily donned the clothes, my body moving sluggishly as I refused to move from my comfortable place on the sofa.

When Ezra returned a minute later, I was half asleep. My eyes struggled to focus on him but I could see the smirk on his face as I waved lazily.

"Worn out?" He chuckled, making his way back to the couch. I nodded sleepily as I felt him pick me up and rearrange us so that he was lying on the inside of the couch with me pulled back against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered sleepily, happy that we were no longer fighting. "I hate it when we fight."

Ezra pressed a kiss to the side of my neck, "I love you, too. And I promise that it'll get better, Ar. Goodnight, baby."

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips and I used the last of my energy to flip over and snuggle into his warm chest. I pressed a soft kiss where his heart is and sighed contentedly as he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes fluttered closed as I allowed sleep to pull me away from reality, holding me captive in happy dreams of Ezra until the sun rose again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, it was a long one! Chapter 12 should be up during the week and then, I'm really sorry, but the story will be going on hiatus until late June early July. I need to start focusing less on this and more on my exams if I want to get into college! I'm trying to get into English so that I can teach :P I'll still be around but probably won't have an update.<strong>

**Random fact about the story: I named the guy who buys Aria lots of drinks 'Harry' because a guy did the same thing to me a few weeks ago when I was at a club for my friend's party and he looked really like Daniel Radcliffe. **

**Now review! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ezriamuser:<strong> Awh, I'm glad you thought so :)

**scribbler0604: **Thank you so much :D

**Rome: **I hope you liked this, even if it was a bit dramatic!

**PrettyLittleFan: **I'm still undecided about the grudge, maybe it will pop up after my hiatus! Thanks for the review and it's nice to know that somebody reads them, haha!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Well, I hope you enjoyed this as much the second time, too! :D

**.dreamers: **Thank you, I'm glad :D

**Madam Thalia: **Wait no further! :P Thanks for the review :)

**NataliaRosePLL: **She really does... but with Ezra's track record it's hard to blame her, really! Thanks for the review :)

**HarryLovesGinny09: **Thank you!

**CheyeM1287: **They do have far to go, I think. But they're definitely going to make improvements in the next few chapters. Thanks for the review, love :)

**ashley-dekok: **Wow! Thanks, I'm glad it holds the attention :P It's probably because I'm forever changing my mind about what to do with it and then end up adding random things in. The whole Fay thing? Just added it in randomly while I was typing :P Thanks for the review :)

**jills: **Yeah, I'm never really one for dragging things out chapter to chapter :P Hence why it takes me so long to update most of the time! They've definitely got a long way to go, I agree! Thanks for the review :)

**HaleyJamesScottNathanScott: **It's back June 5th, AKA the day before my exams. Just kill me now.

**lucianfan:** Sorry, ended up being nearly two :P Hope the length made up for it, though!

**Caligirl28: **I hope you liked his reaction to Harry then! And I just write what I'd love to see, so I'm glad it keeps you interested! Thanks for the review :D

**.heart: **Still undecided about the grudge, but we shall see. Hope you liked this and thanks for the review :D

**princessjasmine12: ***blushes* Awh, shucks :P I'm not really... thanks for the review :)


	12. Teenage Dream

**Nearly at 200 reviews, guys. I have so much love for you, it's unreal.**

**This one is shorter than I'd planned because I had to split the chapter in two. It was heading towards 9000 words so I figured it would be better to give it to you in two installments. Plus, this way you don't have to wait for ages for an update. So this means that there will be ONE more chapter before the hiatus. **

**My exams are really starting to stress me out so I'm sorry if this isn't up to scratch! **

**Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>My heart stops when you look at me,<br>__Just one touch now, baby,  
><em>_I believe this is real,  
><em>_So, take a chance and don't ever look back."_

* * *

><p><strong>EZRA'S POV:<strong>

"Aria! Have you seen my tie?" I called from our bedroom. The room, which had been immaculate before her arrival was now littered with her make-up, jewelry and various items of clothing, making it hard to find anything – not that I minded much. Having Aria with me for the last few days had finally made the place seem lived in.

After our not so peaceful first day together, things did get better. Our bickering stopped and, luckily, we managed to avoid running into Fay. We'd had dinners in and dinners out, and it seemed like we were settling into a perfect rhythm of domestic bliss.

The noise of the hairdryer cut off and Aria poked her half-dry head in the door. She smiled mischievously at me. She was up to something and I knew it.

"Aria, where did you put the tie?" I asked her in my best teacher voice. Aria's grin widened as she stepped into the room.

My eyes widened and an involuntary moan left my lips. Aria had my tie done loosely around her neck and it hung down her body, which was practically bare aside from a skimpy pair of sheer red lingerie, the end of it swaying provocatively in front of her panties. She picked the tie up and held the end of it seductively between two fingers.

"You mean…" She eyed me teasingly, "This tie?"

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to remember how words were spoken. It felt like all the blood in my brain had retreated and headed south, causing a very noticeable problem.

"What's the matter, Mr. Fitz?" She asked innocently, a striking contrast to how she was dressed. "Cat got your tongue?"

I continued to drink in her perfect body and Aria smirked, padding over and pushing me back onto the bed. I sat obediently as she straddled my lap.

While Aria was only in her underwear, if they even had enough fabric to be classified as underwear, I had my dress pants on and my shirt was half unbuttoned.

It still never failed to amaze me how Aria needed only look at me a certain way to make me want her. Most of the time with Jackie it would take foreplay and grand romantic gestures, but with Aria it only took her captivating gaze to put me in the mind-set of a horny teenage boy.

Aria leaned forward and pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth, teasing me. She moved her lips to my jaw and then down towards my neck, rocking her hips softly against mine.

My eyes rolled back in their sockets from the slow torture and my hands grasped her sinful hips tightly.

However, when she started to suck at my skin, pulling on it with her teeth, I pushed her away.

"Seriously?" I asked her, looking into her eyes with raised eyebrows, "You're going to give me _another_ hickey on the day of my little brother's wedding?" Aria smiled sheepishly and laughed. She took off the tie and began to put it on me, finishing the buttons on my shirt.

I let her adjust it and my collar while I tried not to stare at her chest. After denying myself the luxury of Aria's body for so long, I was an addict. I adored everything about it from the freckle on the little toe of her right foot, to the flat planes of her stomach to the soft skin on the inside of her wrists.

"There," she said, fixing my tie once more, "All hidden." She was, of course, talking about the now yellowish bruise that remained from her excessive biting on my neck after the club last Saturday when we'd used my brother's couch for something more than sitting.

I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly, muttering my thanks against them. She kissed me back and we soon ended up lying on the bed, Aria's body pressed against mine as we attacked each other's lips. Her hands were just reaching for my belt when my mobile began to ring in my pocket. Any other day, I would have ignored it but I knew that Noah needed me to be ready and waiting for him all day today.

Aria rolled off me and I sat up with a reluctant sigh, pulling out the cell.

"Ezra Fitz," I answered, watching as Aria skipped off to the bathroom to resume getting ready.

"Hey, son," came the deep voice of my father, Oscar Fitz. "What time do you need me to pick up your girl?" My Dad was going to bring Aria to the wedding, seeing as I was to ride with Noah and the groomsmen in the car.

"Uh, I guess in around an hour? That leaves us time for introductions before you two have to leave." My Dad still didn't know that Aria had been my student but I had a feeling he'd be okay with it. He was always a big believer in love at first sight.

"We don't have to be at the church until two, Ezra," he said, "How long of an introduction is this going to be?"

"It's a long story," I told him, "See you then?"

"See you."

* * *

><p>Eleven fifteen found me sitting on my couch flicking through the novel I'd be starting with my class once school started up again next week as I waited for Aria to be ready. My stomach was a mixture of nerves and excitement for the day. I couldn't wait to see Noah marry Candice, but I was more excited about being able to show Aria off to all the people that matter in my life: my friends and my family. We'd waited so long for this opportunity and I was ready to face it with her. However, no matter how excited I was for them to meet her, I couldn't shake the feeling that my friends' reaction would be something akin to what Sally's reaction had been the other night.<p>

_*flashback*_

_I watched as Aria stormed off across the bar and disappeared into the crowd of people. I'd really done it this time._

_With a groan, I moved to follow her but Sally's voice called me back._

"_Ezra, tell me that she isn't your student," she demanded. I sat back down to face her. "Tell me that there has been some serious wire crossing."_

"_I'm going to leave you two to it," Hardy announced, standing up and making a beeline for the bar._

_Sally and I stared at each other for a moment before I spoke, "Aria and I met in Rosewood. We clicked and the next day she was sitting in my AP English class. We've been through a lot but we've come out strong. And no, she's not my student anymore."_

"_But she was once," Sally said, as if I needed reminding._

"_Yes," I agreed with a nod, meeting Sally's gaze squarely._

_Sally shook her head and stood up, "That's just so… I don't know… wrong. I'm sorry, Ezra."_

_*End of flashback*_

I tossed the book aside; unable to concentrate enough to really take in the protagonists monologue about wrong and right. The door to our bedroom clicked open and I stood up to greet Aria. My mouth fell open for the second time that day as she walked towards me, ready for the wedding.

She was dressed in a simple, raspberry coloured dress that clinched in under her bust. The lower half was lace and fell to her knees. She was wearing dangly black earrings and simple black stilettos. How I'd managed to meet such a Goddess and be lucky enough to have her love me, I'd never know.

"You're so damn beautiful," I murmured, walking forward to take her in my arms. She grinned and pecked me on the cheek as my arms wrapped around her petite waist.

"Thank you."

We stayed in the same position for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth of our bodies pressed together. After a few minutes, however, Aria shifted in my embrace and we were forced to move.

"What time is your Dad coming at?" She asked, as she took a seat on the sofa.

I had opened my mouth to respond when there was a knock at the door, "Now, apparently." Aria's face turned anxious as she stared in the direction of the door. "You ready for this?" I asked her.

Her only response was a glare.

I laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her hair, "He'll love you." The knock sounded again and I jogged towards the door and pulled it open.

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted when I opened the door to reveal my father dressed in his best suit. My dad and I weren't very similar in looks, our personalities however were nearly the exact same, which is how I knew he'd love Aria.

"Hey, son," he said with a smile, pulling me into a hug. He stepped into the apartment and I shut the door behind him. "Where's this girl you're crazy about then?"

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Aria Montgomery," I introduced, "My girlfriend."

Aria stood up from the couch and made her way over, smiling shyly at my father, "Hi, Mr. Fitz. It's nice to meet you." She extended her hand and my Dad shook it while he let out a low whistle.

"Ezra Fitz, you never told me that she was so beautiful!" Aria blushed and I stepped closer to her as I wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head softly.

"She is that," I agreed. My father took a seat on the armchair and Aria and I followed him over, sitting side by side with our fingers entwined on the couch.

"So what did you have to tell me?" He asked, "It must be one hell of a story if it's gonna take you nearly an hour to explain." Aria and I looked at each other, unsure of where to begin with our story. My Dad looked from one of us to the other. "Why do I feel like I've hit the nail on the head? She's not pregnant, is she?"

Aria's mouth dropped open and I shook my head rapidly, "No!"

"Then what is it?"

"Ezra and I," Aria spoke up, "Well, we need to tell you about our relationship, sir."

"Oscar," My Dad corrected, "Call me Oscar, beautiful."

"Oscar," Aria repeated with a smile, which my father returned warmly.

"Dad, Aria and I met nearly two years ago in Rosewood," I told him.

He looked at us for a moment, his eyebrows raised in surprise, "And you kept her a secret this long?"

I nodded and looked towards Aria, waiting for her to pick a place to begin.

"How old do you think I am?" She inquired. I waited on bated breath for an answer.

My Dad surveyed her for a moment, "Is this a trick question?" We shook our heads and he sighed, "I dunno… twenty one?"

"I'm eighteen," Aria told him. I looked away from her and towards my father, watching as he did the mental math.

"But that means that you were only sixteen when you met him," he stated, jerking his head towards me.

It was now or never, "Dad, Aria was my student in Rosewood."

"Ezra Bartholomew Fitz, you better tell me that you're joking," he said harshly, his face turning red. Oh, God, I thought, he'd fullnamed me - we were in for trouble.

When neither Aria nor I retracted my statement, he stood up and began to pace.

"Mr. Fitz, sir, if you'd please just listen to us, you'll see that it's not as bad as it sounds," Aria pleaded softly. My father stopped pacing and turned to face her, fury evident in his eyes. I pulled Aria closer into my side, for some reason feeling the need to protect her from my father's glare.

"I thought I raised you better than this, Ezra," he scolded, his glower now fixed on me. "How could you be so stupid as to get involved with a student?"

"Can you just sit down and let us explain?" I asked him, trying to keep my voice calm. With a sigh, he flung himself down into the chair.

"Aria and I met the day _before_ school started. I didn't know she was my student until I walked into class the next day." The redness in my father's face seemed to die down a little with this piece of knowledge. I hated how everybody always automatically assumed that our relationship was twisted and wrong, they always wrote it off has perverse and strange without pausing to acknowledge the very real emotions behind it. It angered me that nobody could see that it was a partnership, based entirely on love and understanding and respect.

"We tried numerous times to break it off," Aria picked up from where I'd left off, "But I was in love with your son already. Then my parents found out and sent me to boarding school. I didn't see him or hear from him for months until-"

"I took a job there. It was fate." Aria squeezed my hand tightly as I finished her sentence. I looked at her and smiled warmly. "We broke up for a while in December but Mom got us back together."

"Your mother knew about this?" Dad interrupted.

"I told her after dinner on Christmas," I explained, "You and Noah were asleep on the couch and she saw how depressed I was without Aria." The woman in question leaned her head on my shoulder, squeezing my hand once more.

My Dad leaned back in his chair, letting this morning's revelations sink in.

"And now you're going to be living together?" He asked eventually, sounding a little dazed.

"Yes, sir," Aria answered carefully, "I finish school in May and will move here after graduation, hopefully."

"And what about your parents?"

"We'll get to that when it happens," I replied, breezily. My thoughts on that event, however, were not breezy in the slightest. Numerous were the times I'd woken up in the middle of the night clutching my wrists to check for handcuffs. "But we're not illegal anymore, Aria isn't a minor and I'm not her teacher."

"But you were once," he stated.

"Why does everybody always focus on that?" I muttered under my breath.

"All we're asking for is a chance," Aria said to him, smiling hopefully, "Your son has never been anything but good to me and we hope to get married some day in the future."

Speaking of weddings… I glanced at my watch and noticed that I had to be at Noah's in half an hour.

I pressed a quick kiss to the side of Aria's head, ignoring my father's intense glare.

"You guys better get going," I told them, "My best man duties start soon."

Aria stood up and excused herself to our bedroom to collect her things. We were staying in the hotel after the reception.

My father surveyed me once she left and I met his gaze steadily.

"An eighteen year-old, really?" He hissed, glancing back to the half-shut door of the bedroom.

I didn't so much as blink, "Yes, Dad, an eighteen year-old. I'm not ashamed of her, I love her – more than Jackie, more than anybody."

Aria returned before my father could speak again and he shot me a 'this isn't over' look.

"You ready, Aria?" He asked, standing up to take her bag. He didn't wait for a response and started to head towards the door. "I'll be downstairs." I noticed that he had dropped his 'beautiful' nickname and the playful demeanour had vanished. "Bye, son."

"See you later."

Aria and I watched as he exited the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him in a way akin to a teenage tantrum.

"Well, that could have gone better," I spat wryly as I turned to face Aria. Tears had filled her eyes and they threatened to fall over.

"He hates me," she stated, staring down at her shoes.

I took a quick step forward and gathered her into my arms, pressing my lips to her forehead.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just in shock," I murmured, kissing her again, "If anything, he's angry at me for being so reckless."

"Do you think you've been reckless?" She asked, leaning back to look me in the eyes. Hazel met blue and an array of emotion passed between us.

"Definitely," I whispered moving closer to rest my forehead on hers. "And I'm the happiest guy alive because of it."

I kissed her softly before watching her gather her things and exit the apartment, thinking all the while that if loving her meant being reckless then I was living my life on the edge because there was no going back from what I felt for her.

* * *

><p>At two p.m, Noah and I were standing at the Alter, waiting for the last few guests to trickle in before the ceremony began.<p>

"Ready for this?" I asked him, clapping him on his back. Noah chuckled and turned his head slightly towards me.

"Ready as anything," he said with a smile, "Thanks for always being there for me, bro. And thanks for keeping me calm today."

I waved me hand and grinned, "You'd do it for me, right?"

"Of course," he agreed. He turned around to face the pews and indicated towards Aria. She was deep in conversation with our mom while our father sat with a stony face on her other side. "Which is why I want to see you up here one day with that girl right there."

I watched Aria for a moment, loving the enthusiasm that was clear in the animated way she spoke to my Mom. I loved watching the emotions play across her face and the way her eyes lit up. Her eyes moved towards me and we locked onto each other's gazes. Aria grinned before turning back to her conversation.

"Deal," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, it was kind of a filler chapter but originally it was only a third of the file! Review please :D I'll have the next chapter up asap and then hiatus.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley-dekok: <strong>Well, now you get two chapters before the hiatus! And don't worry, there'll be no cliffy :P But after chapter 13, everything will change ;) Glad you like the name!

**Ezriamuser: **I hope so! It's the literature stuff I'm nervous about. Sylvia Plath and I do not get on well in essays! Thanks for the review :) I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**.dreamers: **Believe me, I'll miss writing it more than you'll miss reading it! Thanks for the review :D

**Jills: **Hmmm…. Will the next chapter be a happy one…? It's hard to tell. ;)

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Ha, you had to read this one with everybody else ;) Hope you liked it :D

**What lies beneath the surface: **I ADORE Delorentos. Saw them from the front row in The Button Factory in February and they were amazing. Thanks for the review!

**HarrylovesGinny09: **Thank you! :D

**Ajanep94: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Sal:** Awh, I'm sorry :( I'd continue if I could but the exams are REALLY important. Thanks for the review!

**Prettylittlefan: **I'm planning on killing whoever thought exams were a good idea. Especially having them one after another for 2 weeks. 6th – 19th of June will be the worst days of my life. Thanks for the review :D Drunk Aria was so fun to write!

**.heart: **Really? Haha, why? I'm glad though :) Hope you liked this one, too.

**Caligirl28: **It was a long one, indeed! Once I started I couldn't stop! Can't say the fighting will stop but I will say that it won't just be with each other!

**Princessjasmine13: **Meh, I'm okay. I like to think I'm improving though! And drunk Aria is far too fun to write. I think she may have to make a reappearance after the hiatus.

**YaleAceBella12: **Will do…well, until my hiatus.

**Lucianfan: **I know, I'm sorry :( I wish I didn't have to go on one! But stay tuned for the next chapter! It's gonna be good :)

**Madam Thalia: **Make up and make-out ;) And thanks so much! I really hope I get the course! The points aren't too high but keep them phalanges crossed in case!

**Xtremedancer: **Thanks so much :D I'm glad that you liked it!

**CheyeM1287: **I have literally read your review so many times! :D :D Thank you so, so much, hon! And laughed so hard at the stalker bit! :P Hope you've been enjoying your spoilers! xx


	13. Because The Night

**Well, here it is folks. I really like this chapter and I hope you do, too. Shout out to GilmoreGirls945 for the song at the end!**

**This is for Cheyenne! So much love for this woman. Happy Birthday, Hon! Xo**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on now, try and understand<br>__The way I feel when I'm in your hands.  
><em>_Take me now as the sun descends,  
><em>_They can't hurt you now,  
><em>_They can't hurt you now,  
><em>_They can't hurt you now."_

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony passed much like any other I'd ever been to, and before I knew it we were on route to the hotel. A lot of the time during the ceremony I felt myself zoning out as I imagined Aria and I up there, she dressed in a quirky white dress and me in a simple tux complete with my signature waist-coat. It was a dream that felt so far away but I knew that we'd reach it together.<p>

Noah and Candice, now Mr and Mrs Fitz, had gone to go get some photos taken so it was just we guests making our way to the hotel. Aria was arriving with my parents while I had to survive a limo ride here with Candice's crew. Luckily, I knew Noah's friends well enough so I was able to ignore their flirting. Sadly, nothing could help the stench of fake-tan.

"So, Ezra, how's the new school working out?" Austin, Noah's roommate from college, asked me.

"Yeah, it's great. The kids are pretty cool and it's certainly nice to be home in New York," I replied as I tipped back some of my champagne.

"And the girlfriend, does she teach there, too?" I looked across to the bench opposite me when Nick, a mutual friend of mine and Noah's from High School, spoke up.

"You'll meet her at the reception," I said, avoiding the question. The guys shrugged and moved on to talking about the serious amount of alcohol that they were planning on consuming.

The limo pulled in a moment later and I was the first to hop out, however I stayed back to hold the door open for the women as they piled out. I spotted Aria across the lot and grinned at her when she noticed me.

She said something to my Mom, who nodded with a smile, and bounded over to me. She looked so beautiful in her dress and the locket I'd gotten her for Christmas bounced off her chest with each energetic step.

I greeted her with a chaste kiss.

"Hello, beautiful," I said when we pulled away a moment later.

"Hello to you, too, Mr Fitz," she giggled, taking my hand as we headed into the foyer of the hotel. Her grip was tight as we made our way through the stream of other guests. I could sense that she was still nervous and, in all honesty, so was I. I had been so sure that my father would be okay with us and now my 'stay positive' attitude to telling people about our relationship had almost vanished.

The hall was beautifully decorated when we made our way in. Tables with silk tablecloths were set out for the dinner and to the right of the tables was a small wooden dance floor and DJ booth for the night. Streamers hung from the roof and lilies adorned each of the fifteen tables.

Aria and I headed for the main table at the far side of the room, which was set for family and close friends.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Aria asked, turning to face me suddenly, "It's not too late to introduce me as a long lost cousin twice removed, or something."

I laughed and pulled her to me, kissing her with all the passion I could muster.

"Would I do that with a cousin?" I asked when we pulled away, our breathing a little heavier than before the kiss. Aria kissed me on the cheek and wrapped her arms around my waist before she buried her face in my chest.

"I hope not," she giggled, making me chuckle. My hand stroked the back of her head as she stayed nestled in my arms. "I love you," she whispered. With a small smile, I pressed a kiss to the top of her chocolate coloured hair.

"And I, you."

"Ezra, darling-bee!" I didn't have to look up to know it was my Mom. "And Aria, lovely, we need to take our seats."

Aria and I broke apart and I pulled her seat out for her. She was sitting on my right and Noah would be on my left. Opposite us, to my distain, were my Aunt Sylvia and Uncle Robert. I knew even before we sat down that they wouldn't stop until they knew every detail about my love life and the reason that my little brother was married before me. Sylvia had had quite a soft spot for Jackie so there was no chance of it being a pleasant conversation from the beginning. However, it couldn't have been worse than the talk we'd had with my father so there was that upside to it.

We sat down and waited for the rest of the guests to take their seats. I noticed a few friends and family glance at Aria curiously when they saw her beside me so I slipped my arm around her shoulder, daring anybody to question us.

"Ezzy, long time no see!" The obnoxiously posh voice of Aunt Sylvia, my mother's sister, rang out and I reluctantly stood up to give her an unenthusiastic hug.

"Hello, Sylvie," I greeted, pulling away and shaking Robert's outstretched hand, "Rob." They took a seat and looked at Aria expectantly. "This is my girlfriend, Aria."

"Nice to meet you," Aria uttered quietly, her nerves evidently getting the better of her.

"Girlfriend?" Sylvie asked, "I was under the impression that you were still pining for Jackie. She was such a sweet girl."

I exhaled sharply at her comment and sat back down, slipping my arm around Aria's shoulders once more and rubbing her arm softly.

"Uh, no. Aria and I have been together for over a year and we're moving in together soon."

"That's lovely, dear," Sylvie commented, "And Aria where do you work? Or are you still studying? You do look a little young."

Aria stiffened beside me and I watched a blush spread across her porcelain cheeks.

"I'm still studying, yes," she replied in a composed voice, nonetheless. Sylvia nodded, an uninterested look on her face, before turning to talk to her husband.

"Don't take her reactions to heart," I whispered to Aria, "I don't think she even likes her own husband that much." Aria giggled and swatted my chest.

Just then, people began to stand up and clap as the newlyweds made their way into the hall. Aria and I stood up and both cheered loudly when they arrived at the table and took their seats.

The food arrived not long after and everybody tucked in, small talk about the honeymoon and the wedding circulated the table as the piles of food began to disappear. A bottle of wine turned to two turned to three as we all enjoyed the celebrations and the merriment that came with celebrating the union of two people.

After the plates had been emptied and the cutlery set aside, it was time for my best man's speech. I clinked my glass and stood up, demanding the attention of everybody in the room.

"If I may, I'd like to just say a few things," I began, "My brother, Noah, and I are extremely close. Not only is he my little brother, but he's my best friend." The guests aww'd and I smiled before continuing, "He's not always had the best luck with girls, in fact I'm pretty sure he only had one girlfriend in High School and she dumped him after a week. But everything changed the day he met Candice. She sparked something inside of him that I'd never seen before and for a while I wasn't sure what it was, until I felt it myself when I was lucky enough to meet this woman beside me." I placed a hand on Aria's shoulder and stroked it softly with my thumb. I watched every set of eyes in the room zero in on her and grinned when she placed her hand on mine. "Candice set his soul alight and I know he did the same for her. It only takes a few minutes of being in their presence to see that these two people belong together in every way a man and woman can belong together, they're soul mates." I looked down at Aria, my eyes locking with hers, "And I know that nothing could ever set them apart, because once you feel those little sparks, there's no putting out the fire that starts." I lifted up my glass and turned my head so that I was smiling at the newlyweds, "To Candice and Noah."

* * *

><p>After I made my little speech, Candice's Maid of Honour made hers and then all the guests were asked to wait in the lobby and bar while the room was set up for cake and dancing.<p>

Aria stood by my side, her hand clasped tightly in mine, as we chatted to various people. So far she'd been introduced to all my aunts and uncles and they'd loved her. She talked to them about her interests, our plans for the future and cooed at all the appropriate times when pictures of children were shown. She was a hit.

Luckily, not many people commented on her youth, and those who had pressed no farther than whether or not she was studying. And, if they so happened to question her degree, she used the same line she had used on me when we first met and declare that she was leaning towards English.

"Ezra, honey," my mother's voice called me away from our conversation with my Uncle Howard, "Come say hello to Granny K." Aria and I said our goodbyes to Howard before heading over to my father's mother.

"Hello, Granny!" I chirped, momentarily dropping Aria's hand to embrace her. I pulled away and yanked Aria into my side. "And may I introduce you to my girlfriend, Aria?"

"I think you already introduced her to the whole party," she replied before grabbing Aria's hand and holding it between her two, "It's lovely to meet you, dear."

"And you, Mrs Fitz," Aria said with a smile as K dropped her hand.

"Oh, please, dear, call me K! Mrs Fitz makes me feel so old, I'm not even seventy-four yet!" The three of us laughed and Aria and I were still chuckling when K made us freeze, "So, I can be expecting great-grandchildren from both of my eldest grandsons soon."

Her statement sent me into splutters as Aria gawped at her.

"No, eh, not for a good few years," I coughed, "Aria's not even moved in yet."

"Hmm…" she murmured, "And I suppose she'll have to finish High School first."

"Exactly," I agreed, "There's no need to – wait, how did you know that Aria is still in High School?"

Aria nodded, casting a worried glance around.

"Oh, come on, Ezra, I wasn't born yesterday. You told everybody how in love you both are. Why would you have kept her such a secret if there wasn't something that needed keeping quiet?"

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" I chuckled.

"Of course not, I'm your brilliant Granny K, don't forget."

"How could I?" I nodded with a laugh, pressing a swift kiss to the woman's cheek.

"And you really don't mind the age gap?" Aria asked as she stepped closer into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Please, love, I was married and pregnant with Howard at your age."

Aria smiled and I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, aware of Granny K observing our interactions.

"Yes," she said, "You two shall go the distance."

* * *

><p>When we were all allowed back in the hall, Aria and I were hijacked by a group of my friends that I hadn't seen since I'd moved back to New York.<p>

"Dude, how are you?" Asked my old lab partner, Joshua, as he pulled me into an aggressive hug. He gave me a nuggie before spotting Aria. He let go of me and grabbed her hand, twirling her around.

"And this, I gather, is the fire in your soul?" He laughed when I pulled Aria from his grasp and wrapped my arm protectively around her waist.

"This is Aria," I introduced, "Aria, this is Joshua."

"Nice to meet you," she chirped, smiling warmly at him.

"You, too, Doll," he said flirtatiously. Josh had been the biggest player in my grade, possibly even a bigger one than Hardy – and that was saying something.

After a few minutes of polite conversation about my job and his, my first girlfriend, Rosie Lemming, sidled up to the three of us with a wide grin on her face. Aria already knew about her so for once I didn't have to worry about upsetting her. Anyway, Rosie was happily married with a baby.

"Hey, Z," she joined, "Long time no see! And you must be Aria. I'm Rosie."

"Hi," Aria greeted, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Good to see you again, Rose," I told her, kissing her cheek.

Austin joined us then with Nick, Rosie's husband, by his side. Everybody exchanged greetings and introductions and it felt amazing to have everybody be so welcoming to Aria. I didn't notice it until then but they received her a lot more warmly than they had received Jackie.

"So, Aria, how did you and Ezra meet?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, you don't look old enough to be finished college yet, am I right?" Josh added.

Aria and I looked at each other. I could see in her eyes that she was nervous about revealing her age but these were my good friends and I knew, well,_ I hoped_ that they wouldn't judge her. I smiled and squeezed her waist, letting her know that I'd be there for her and she seemed to relax, thanking me with a small smile of her own.

"Okay, am I nuts or did they just have an entire conversation without actually saying anything?" Nick asked, looking amazed.

"It's called being in love, jackass," Rosie scolded him with a playful slap on the back of the head.

"Oh, really?" He shot back, "I never knew." Rosie stuck her tongue out

"We met when I was teaching in Rosewood," I told them carefully. Aria knotted her fingers with mine where they were resting on her hip.

"Oh, so you are in Hollis?" Josh asked.

"Um, no," Aria said quietly, "I'm actually a senior."

Rosie and Nick shared a glance and Josh seemed to be calculating something as his fingers twitched slightly.

"A senior where?" Austin asked, but I could tell from everybody else's faces that they'd caught on to what Aria and I were implying.

"In a boarding school in Augusta," she said, looking up at me. I moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"So, you're, eh," Nick spoke up, "You're…"

"Eighteen," Aria finished for him.

"Oh."

I looked at my friends and watched them take in the information that we'd just revealed to them. Rosie looked shocked, Joshua confused, Austin was kind of unreadable and Nick looked like he didn't know what to think.

I kept my hand clasped firmly in Aria's, a reminder that I wasn't going anywhere and she squeezed my fingers back just as hard as we waited for somebody to talk.

"Ezra, Aria!" A voice calling us made Aria and I turn around. Noah was standing there with a huge smile on his face, the same smile that hadn't moved since Candice and he had said their 'I do's'. "We want to take a few photos of the family and whatnot so we need you."

"Sure," I replied, "Be over in a sec."

I turned back to the rest of the group and shot them an apologetic smile, "To be continued."

* * *

><p>After a few dozen photos were taken of the family in different groupings and poses, Aria and I were released back into the party. We went to the bar where I got myself a beer and Aria Smirnoff Ice – she was sticking to low percentages for a while.<p>

"I'm going to go freshen up," she told me, releasing my hand and pecking me on the cheek. I nodded and smiled at her, watching as she skipped off to the restrooms.

When she had disappeared from my view, an empty table caught my eye and I sat down. It wasn't empty for long, however, because as soon as I took a seat, Nick, Austin and Joshua occupied the others.

I looked at the three of them, waiting on bated breath for them to say something.

"You realise that she's just a child, don't you?" Nick asked, harshly, "I mean, I'd get it if you'd met her when she finished High School, but _in_ High School. And you were her teacher, right? That's kind of creepy, isn't it?"

I breathed out an angry huff of breath.

"I hate to admit it, bro, but Nick kind of has a point," Joshua pitched in, "You met when she was _sixteen_."

"I'm aware." I spoke through gritted teeth, my fist clench tightly around my beer bottle.

"So are you going to tell us how it started?" Nick probed.

"What's the point?" I asked, bitterly, "You've already made your mind up about us."

"I want to understand," Nick explained. I smiled slightly, glad that at least _one _of my friends wanted to listen to what Aria and I were. "I just don't get what you were thinking when you let her convince you that this is right."

'_What does it feel like when we're together?" – "Good. It feels…right.'_

"She didn't convince me of anything," I told him firmly, "She didn't need to. I tried _so_ hard to stay away from her because running was so much easier than facing the reality that the woman I was falling for was my student, but it's like… like I can't breath properly without her." I looked down at my hands, letting my mind wander back over our time together and the times we were apart. There was no doubt in my mind that Aria and I were meant to be together. As corny as it sounds, she was my soul mate. I was sure of it. "So you can have your opinions, Nick, you can judge me all you like, but the reality is that you have no idea how long we've fought to be together and the things we've overcome to get where we are today. I love her, I really do, and it may sound crazy, heck, maybe it _is_ crazy, but I want to marry her one day and your misinformed, narrow minded views aren't going to change that."

Nick and I stared intensely at each other for a moment before he shoved his chair back and walked away, shaking his head as if he was disappointed in me. I was disappointed in him, too.

I turned to face Austin and Joshua, "Do you two have something you'd like to say, too?"

Austin smiled slightly and Joshua shook his head no.

"No," Joshua said, "But I think somebody else does." He nodded over my shoulder, a half-smile on his face.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion before turning around in my chair. Aria was standing less than a meter away with a solitary tear making it's way down her porcelain cheek. Evidently she had heard everything that I had confessed to Nick in my angered outburst.

I stood up and she flung herself at me, looping her arms around my neck as I did the same to her waist, pressing her tightly against me as she sniffled into my chest. I prayed to God that they were happy tears for once.

"Did you really mean all that?" Aria whispered, pulling away from our hug and looking up at me through watery eyes. How is it that this woman can _never_ look anything less than beautiful?

"Every word," I vowed honestly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with my thumb, "I love you, Aria."

"I love you, too, Ezra." I grinned down at her softly before using my finger to tilt her chin upwards, placing a chaste, loving kiss on her soft lips. I didn't dare deepen it with so many of my relatives around, so instead I pulled away and pressed another swift kiss to her forehead.

I leant down so that my lips brushed her ear.

"When I'm with you, I don't care about anybody else," I reminded her softly.

Aria hugged me tightly once more before we moved away from each other, turning to face the two men curiously watching us from their seats at the round table. Austin had a huge grin on his face making me sure that we had at least him on our side. Joshua was smiling, too, but I wasn't sure what at.

"Look, Ezra," Austin spoke up, "Although I do still think that it's kind of weird, I can see that you guys are really serious about each other. You never looked at Jackie like that. I'm happy for you, Man. And you, too, Aria."

"Thank you," she replied with a big smile, "You have no idea how much that means to me." I took her hand and squeezed her fingers with mine.

Joshua stood up next and came to stand in front of us.

"Nick'll get over it," he said, "You know him, he can't even listen to the radio if the volume isn't an even number. I actually think it's kind of hot; the whole 'forbidden' thing." I rolled my eyes and Aria giggled. "I know you, though, Z, and I know you wouldn't do anything like this unless you were really crazy about her, and I can tell that you are."

"I am," I replied with a smile. Joshua grinned and held out his hand, which I shook graciously. I was on cloud nine; this was what I had wanted all along.

When Joshua walked away with Austin following behind him, I turned to Aria and took hold of her other hand. She was smiling sweetly up at me, pure joy evident in her sparkling eyes.

We continued to stand like this for a while, just gazing happily into one another's eyes and grinning at being able to do so without anybody so much as batting an eyelid in our direction, if not to ogle how in love we looked. I knew that if Noah was paying attention he'd have called me out for being a sap, but I didn't care. Aria and I were free and had the support of most of my friends and family. At last, we were one step closer to being a normal couple.

A little while later, we broke out of our little bubble and moved towards the dance floor just as Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years' began to play.

Aria looped her arms around my neck as I rested my hands gently on her waist, swaying our bodies softly to the music.

_Heart beats fast  
><em>_Colors and promises  
><em>_How to be brave  
><em>_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
><em>_But watching you stand alone  
><em>_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

"This is our first slow dance, you know," I told her, leaning down so that I could murmur it in her ear. She shifted up to look at me.

"Most couples do this _before_ they decide to move in together, not after they've been together for nearly two years," she said. I chuckled and kissed her head softly.

"We're not most couples," I reminded and she giggled, pressing her head into my chest.

"You don't say."

_Time stands still  
><em>_Beauty in all she is  
><em>_I will be brave  
><em>_I will not let anything take away  
><em>_What's standing in front of me  
><em>_Every breath  
><em>_Every hour has come to this._

We continued to sway to the song until it drifted softly to a close. When it did, we made to leave the floor but 'Titanium', i.e. the song Aria had drunkenly danced to as she tried (and succeeded) to seduce me days prior, began to play.

Her eyes met mine and we both burst out laughing. She pulled me back to the dance floor with a wild but beautiful grin and I was powerless to refuse her.

* * *

><p>After many dances with each other and various family members, Aria and I collapsed into the purple velvet bench that ran the length of the back of the room. Aria rested her head on my shoulder as we surveyed the remaining dancers and drinkers.<p>

"Hey, look at-" I began to say when I noticed Joshua making a move on one of the bridesmaids. I cut myself off, however, when I noticed small snores coming from Aria. Glancing down at her I realized with a chuckle that she had dozed off.

I let her be, enjoying watching the merriment of the people around us. Noah and Candice were swaying in each other's arms, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the song playing was fast paced.

With a chuckle, I noticed Joshua and the girl he'd been chatting up make a swift exit towards the courtyard area. That's when I noticed my Dad making his way over to us.

"Hey, son," he said, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it over. He hadn't said to two words to Aria or I since we arrived at the wedding. He sat down and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Hi," I replied, conscious of not waking the sleeping girl on my shoulder.

He sighed, inspecting my tight hold on her.

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked, shifting his gaze up to my eyes. "You don't mind that you teach kids her age? That you've taught kids _older_ than her?"

"No," I replied, honestly, "I mean, yes, of course when I first realized that she was my student I freaked out. Remember when I stayed with you when I tried to get a job here a while back?" He nodded. "That was me freaking out."

Aria stirred, groaning softly so I kissed her softly on the head to calm her. It worked and a moment later she was still. We continued to watch her for a while.

"And you're really willing to put your career on the line for her? Everything you've worked for?"

This was a question I had asked myself many times before. Was being happy with Aria worth more to me than teaching?

For so long I'd thought hat teaching was my true passion, and it was, but when I had walked into my classroom the Monday she was sent away to West Virginia, everything I thought I knew crumbled around me. How could I enjoy anything without her to enjoy and share it with?

Finding her again was like a light switch flickering on in a dark room after being trapped in the darkness. Things were no longer alien and unidentifiable to me, there was reason and colour and passion once more. Everything has purpose and meaning, no longer was I stumbling though a world of grey packed with sharp edges and hidden obstacles waiting for me to fall. I was free.

"None of that matters without her," I answered, "I've lived without her before and I'm in no hurry to do it again." Aria shifted again and I gently pulled her closer.

"I just don't want you to do anything you're going to regret," he said softly.

"I know you don't, Dad," I told him, "But you need to believe me when I say that I love her. Did I see myself being _that guy_ who gets with his student? No. Did I set out to fall in love with a sixteen year old? No. But I did, and I wouldn't change it for a second."

"You've been fighting so hard for this, haven't you? He questioned.

"You have no idea."

He sighed again and cast his gaze on Aria once more. It was silent for a moment.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I believe you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but if being with Aria is what makes you happy and if you make her happy then that's all that can be to it." He smiled down at Aria before looking up at me. "I've never seen you look at somebody the way you look at her."

My father and I grinned at each other for a moment before he got up and walked away towards my mother. I watched as he grabbed her elbow and nodded towards the dance floor. She looked shocked for a moment but nodded nonetheless.

I blinked to make sure that I wasn't seeing things but the image in front of me remained the same. They were dancing together.

I let out a laugh, unable to believe what was happening. Aria stirred and sat up.

"Whazzapenin'?" She asked with a yawn.

"My parents, who haven't had a proper conversation without Noah and I forcing them in thirteen years, are dancing together," I informed her.

Aria looked over at the floor where the divorced pair were dancing to a slow song I had no name for.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" She asked.

I watched them for a minute longer, noticing the slight smile on my Mother's face and the way my Dad's hand wrapped protectively around her fingers.

"Anything's possible," I told her, turning to grin down at her. A small smile graced her lips before she pressed them to mine softly. "I got you something," I said when we pulled back.

Aria's eyebrows creased as I moved away from her and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small, velvet bag and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

I shrugged, shooting her a tight-lipped smile. Aria watched me for a moment before returning her attention to the bag. She pulled it open and tipped the contents into her hand. A small, silver charm fell out into her palm.

I watched as she inspected the tiny ornament, which was in the shape of a ring. It had a miniscule crystal on it, defining it to be a miniature replica of an engagement ring.

"One day," I vowed, picking it up and adding it to the bracelet on her wrist, "I'm going to give you a real one of these, and you will make me the happiest man on Earth."

Aria didn't say anything for a moment, only continued to stare at the new addition to her charm bracelet.

"Do you lik-" I began but was cut off by her lips pressing against mine. My mouth was open in mid-speech when she kissed me, so it wasn't the most romantic of kisses, but I kissed her back nonetheless. We didn't break apart for several minutes, only parting when a flash of light burst our little bubble.

We turned around to see the camera guy looking sheepish. He siddled off without making a remark so I turned back to Aria.

"I think we just had our first photo as a public couple," I chuckled, standing up to offer her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up, intending to lead her back to the dance floor for a final dance before we retired to our room for the night. We were both tired, emotionally and physically.

"Maybe one day we'll have one where we can see our faces," she quipped, letting me lead her to the dance floor. I turned back and shot her a grin.

"Maybe."

We made it to the dance floor just as "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz started to play and began to sway once more, her small hand was wrapped in one of mine while the other rested on my chest. I closed my eyes and leaned by head atop hers.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up._

"Ezra?" Aria asked, looking up at me.

"Yes, Aria?"

She smiled softly at me, taking her hand from mine and moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"You already make me the happiest girl on Earth." The biggest grin spread across my face and I leaned down to kiss her softly, savoring the feel of her soft lips on mine.

Having Aria in my arms, in a room full of the people I love, and being able to kiss her and hold her without any strange looks was perfection. She was perfection – perfection incarnate, and she was mine. How I ever got so lucky, I'd never know, but I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life being thankful that I was.

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I'm officially on hiatus until late June (think of me when you're settling down to watch 3x01 and I'll be cramming furiously for English and Home Ec on the 6th)! Thanks to everybody who has wished me good luck in the exams! I'll need it! My Irish oral is on Wednesday and for some reason I have forgotten how to say anything in the language! (And I'm Irish Prefect).<strong>

**Oh, and before I forget! All of Aria's outfits are over on polyvore! My username is bitemeimirish :)**

**Now go review! I want opinions, ideas, flames, crit – anything that will keep me going over the next few weeks! And don't forget about this story! I will be back, I promise. I love you all too much to stay away!**

* * *

><p><strong>IloveLucyHale<strong>: Thanks so much! Here you go :)

**GilmoreGirls945**: Thanks for the song suggestion :D Hope you liked this one. Twaz verrryy fluffy.

**ezriamuser**: Our exam IS just essays. 3 hours to answer 3 short Q's and do two composition essays. Then you have the second paper and 3 hours to do a Hamlet one, a studied poetry one, an unseen poem one and a comparative one. Fun times ahead. Thanks for the review :)

**PrettyLittleFan**: Believe it or not this was asap. The hard copy of the chapter fell down the inside of my bed so I had to write it all again! Hope you liked it :)

**ashley-dekok**: Thanks so much :D I don't think it's a 'good writer' thing, more of a 'I can't make up my mind' thing :P But thanks anyway :P

**HarryLovesGinny09**: You guessed right! Not sure how... are you a spy?

**jills:** Nah, don't worry, Oscar wouldn't do that :P He actually turned out okay in the end... Byron and Ella will be back though, just you wait!

**lucianfan:** Thank you, I'll need it! I'm not making very much (or any) progress!

**.heart:** Thanks :D I liked that part, too! Hope you liked this one!

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: **Nahh, I can say every line of every character in Season 2 of Doctor Who :P Hope you liked this one!

**CheyeM1287:** I'm not kidding when I say you're the nicest person on the internet! I showed my Mom the PM you sent and she said it too :P Thank you so much, your reviews are always lovely! It means a lot that you think that because I always put everything I have into what I write, so knowing that it comes across is amazing. Much love! Xo

**Rome:** Thank you so much :D Such a compliment! Good luck with your exams, too!

**.dreamers:** I'm glad! Thanks :D

**abcde143: **Sorry it was later rather than sooner! Hope you liked it :) Thanks for the review!

**prettylittleliarslover: **Thanks :D Hope you enjoyed!

**Sal:** And I love YOU for your frequent reviewing :D Thanks!

**anonymous:** I'm glad! Thanks for the review (whoever you are)

**YaleAceBella12:** I will! After the hiatus... thanks for the review :D

**xtremedancer:** Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this one! And I AM really sorry about the hiatus. Priorities suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Tá grá ullmhor dom doibh. Tá suibse an fáth a scríobhann mé gach lá. Ó mo chroí, go raibh míle maith aguibh. <strong>

**(Guess I remembered some Irish after all! It's just me professing my love for you all, no biggie.) **


	14. Edge of Glory

**So I was all like "YAY, I finally finished a chapter. I'm going to be extra good and upload it before I go to work in a few minutes even though I don't have time." And fanfiction was all like "I'm going to be really annoying and tell everybody you updated but not let them see! Mwahahah." And I was sadface.**

* * *

><p><strong>But anyway, it's working now, so... miss me?<strong>

**I know this is kind of short but I'm really excited to write all of the chapters after this one! I'm starting chapter 15 after I put this up so hopefully you'll get that soon! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous,<br>__I'm going to run right to, to the edge with you,  
><em>_Where we can both fall over in love.  
><em>_I'm on the Edge of Glory,  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth,  
><em>_Out on the edge of glory  
><em>_And I'm hanging on a moment with you."_

* * *

><p>"I got the pictures you sent me, honey, it looks like you had a good time with Rose. You did a lot, didn't you?"<p>

"Yeah, Mom, it was amazing. I can't wait to go back there."

"That's great, sweetie. Listen, I have to go pick Mike up. We'll talk soon."

"Okay, love you."

"You, too."

I tossed my cell onto my freshly made bed in my small dorm in Augusta, WV. Rose and I had gotten back an hour ago after spending the most amazing two weeks in New York City and while she was down in the library, cramming to get all the homework we'd been set done, I was tacking up photos from my trip.

However, the photos I sent to my Mom, although I did stick up one or two of them, did not make up the majority of my new collage. No, these photos were of Ezra and I. Real, honest-to-God couple photos. I smiled as I came across the photo of us kissing on the bench at Noah's wedding and decided against hanging it up, placing it in the drawer in my bedside cabinet instead, away from prying eyes – and by that I mean Amy's eyes. I finished the collage and took a step back to admire my handiwork, loving how happy we looked. Then, with a huff of annoyed breath, hung up my large canvas painting of a dollhouse over the twenty or so photos, hiding the collage from eyes that shouldn't see it.

After a week of just being us, of just being boyfriend and girlfriend, not teacher and student, it was hard going back to all the secrets and lies. But the simple thought of us _finally_ being together normally in a few months kept my spirits high. We were almost there, we were almost free.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Amy asked later that night, having arrived in a flurry of suitcases and bags and "OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH"'s.<p>

The three of us were gathered around a pile of snacks, ranging from Tootsie Rolls to hummus to Sour Patch to a sneaky bottle of peach schnapps. Rose had just finished regaling her two weeks in New York and now it was up to me to give them the low-down on Ezra and my Spring Break.

"It was… amazing," I told them, smiling to myself as I remembered the feeling of being a free, legal couple in a place where nobody looked twice. However, I frowned as I remembered the tough start we'd had to our week together. "We had some trouble at the start," I said, "Ezra's neighbour had kissed him and he never said." Amy's cry of outrage made me giggle. "No, it's okay, we worked it out. But then we were out in a club and he kept lying about how we met to his friend and we got in a massive fight-"

"Wait till you hear how they made up…" Rose said to Amy, interrupting me. I felt myself become warm as I blushed, remembering Ezra and my not-so-practical utilisation of his brother's couch.

"You fucked him in a cubicle, didn't you?" Amy asked bluntly causing Rose and I to erupt into fits of laughter. After a few minutes, we had managed to calm ourselves down slightly and I sat up from where I'd collapsed back onto the ground in my hysteria.

I put on my most serious face, "No, but I did give him a lap dance and ride him on his brother's couch."

The look on Amy's face was enough to send me into a fresh round of hysterics.

* * *

><p>The following morning classes resumed as per usual. It felt like Spring Break was a distant dream as I sat behind my small desk in my conservative uniform, all traces of the lap-dancing girl from the club gone.<p>

By lunch, I was ready to trade my life and soul to be back in the apartment with Ezra. I let my mind wander back to the glorious time spent with him, our dinners in the apartment, the wedding, lazy mornings in bed. Memories of dancing in the club sprang to mind as I remembered being able to showcase that such a glorious specimen was mine.

_Ezra and I arrived back into the club with our hands clasped and fingers entwined, our sour mood well and truly forgotten as we headed to the bar. I didn't listen as he ordered whatever it was he was getting and instead stared at a small blonde girl who was clinging onto Harry-the-Sleaze's arm as she giggled at a joke he must have made. How could I have been so stupid? I felt bad for her as she allowed him to lead her to the same part of the bar he'd lead me._

"_Drink this," I heard Ezra command softly as I turned to face him. He pressed a glass of ice water into my hand and I smiled gratefully at him. He kissed my forehead softly as I took a tentative sip. The cool liquid quenched a thirst I previously hadn't known I possessed and I finished the glass off quickly._

"_Better?" He asked as he placed my empty glass back on the bar. I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Good. Do you want to dance?"_

"_Sure."_

_Ezra took my hand and led me onto the dance floor, pressing me close against his chest as we started to move to the opening bars of 'Glad You Came'. My arms tangled around his neck as he pressed me closer to him, his hands resting low on my back, his fingers brushing the top of my ass. _

"_You cast a spell on me, spell on me…" Ezra sang in my ear as the beat picked up and the undulating bodies around us began to thrive to the music. With a grin, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, allowing his tongue to touch mine briefly before I span around and pressed my back against his front. Ezra grabbed my hips tightly as I lifted my arms up and placed them loosely around his neck. He leaned down and kissed my neck softly and I grinned when I spotted a group of girls eyeing us with jealousy. _

_I tilted my head to the side and our lips met. The beat was fast and unforgiving so we were forced to part moments later but the possessive lioness inside of me puffed up her chest and retreated into her cage. _

_He was __**mine**__._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aria!"<p>

The voice of Madison Mayhew called out, making me turn around in my seat beside the radiator where I had been reading peacefully. It was a Saturday morning and I was the only person in the common room. At least I had been up until a moment ago. She bounded towards me, two thick envelopes in hand.

"These arrived in the post this morning. One for you-" she handed me mine, "And one for me."

My heart leapt up into my throat as I saw the words **NEW YORK UNIVERSITY** printed across the front in thick black writing. _This was it._

Madison was watching me expectantly so I smiled and stood up.

"I promised my boyfriend I ring him when I got mine," I explained. "Thank you for bringing it to me." I smiled at her again before bustling out of the room and towards the library. The plush armchairs near the back were vacated as per usual on a Saturday morning. Ezra and I spent a lot of time on them when he was still a teacher here.

I pulled out my cell and pressed him on speed dial (number one). It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Good morning, beautiful," he chirped, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I got my NYU envelope," I told him, my voice shaking. He was silent for a second.

"What does it say?" He asked.

"I haven't opened it yet."

I stared down at the manila envelope. It was big and thick… that's a good sign, right? My heart was beating so hard.

"Well? Are you going to keep me in suspense or are you going to open it?" Ezra asked, sounding just as nervous as I was. Our whole plan for our future was based around me getting into this college. Would he blame me if I didn't get in? "Aria, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied, my voice quiet. I turned the phone to speaker and placed it down beside me before lifting up the big envelope. "Here goes nothing."

Slowly, I lifted the seal, inching it open bit by bit until the flap lifted away. I emptied the contents out and lifted the letter which was placed on top of the prospectus inside.

"Dear Miss Aria Montgomery," I began, my voice shaking. "I am pleased to inform you…" My eyes widened and the biggest smile broke across my face "EZRA I GOT IN!"

"Aria, that's fantastic!" He exclaimed, "I knew you would! I'm so proud of you!" I picked up the phone and held it to my ear as we both laughed with joy.

"I can't believe everything is falling into place," I told him as the laughter died out, "This is everything we've ever wanted."

"I know, baby," he said, and I could hear a smile in his voice, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Me neither."

We both just sat on either end of the line for a moment, neither wanting to break the bubble of happiness surrounding us but eventually I decided that I should ring my parents. We bid each other farewell with promises of a Skype call that evening.

After we hung up I just sat in my seat for a while, wondering how I ever got so lucky. Two years ago, I was dealing with his rejection, my parents separating, Alison's murder and a psycho stalker, and now I was heading off to New York to study English in NYU and moving into an amazing apartment with my long-term boyfriend. Life was finally going my way and for the first time in ages I felt hopeful for my future.

There was only one big stinking problem left in the way, the final hurdle: my parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! I'm so happy to be back on track for Little Sparks.<strong>

**-K**


	15. Diamonds

**Okay, I know this is RIDICULOUSLY late but a lot has happened over the last month and a bit. I went to London, I went to Leeds, My Grandmother sadly passed away (peacefully in her sleep) and I started college. So hopefully you can understand the delay.**

**And I would just like to clarify, no matter if I don't update for another month or week or whatever, I WILL NOT STOP WRITING THIS STORY UNTIL IT IS FINISHED. I've only ever left one story unfinished and I swore to myself that I wouldn't do it again.**

**Anyway, onwards and upwards.**

**- Katie**

* * *

><p>"<em>You're a shooting star I see,<em>

_A vision of ecstasy,_

_When you hold me, I'm alive,_

_We're like diamonds in the sky__."_

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about the jackass who's bringing you to prom."<p>

It was Thursday evening, and Ezra and I were in the middle of our weekly Skype date. In front of each of us was an empty package of Raman noodles and a can of soda. We hadn't been able to talk much lately due to last minute assignments I had to do and he correct. However, with prom only a few days away, I figured it was time to break the news that I'd gotten a date to take me.

"He's Rose's twin," I informed him, watching his heavily pixelated face as he tried not to frown. "His name is Bruce and he goes to the boys school down the road. You might have seen him at Homecoming last year." I left out the part where Bruce had a massive crush on me, figuring that such information would not sit well with my slightly jealous boyfriend.

"Is he tall?" Ezra asked, "Strong? Could I take him?"

I laughed at the joke, but Ezra's face remained serious.

"You're seriously jealous of my best friend's brother?" I asked, unbelieving. "Ezra, he's a jock, and thinks that 'Romeo and Juliet' was a film directed by William Shakespeare." Ezra laughed this time and I noticed his eyes become warmer as he relaxed. "Trust me, there's no competition." We smiled at each other for a moment before I let out a sigh. "I wish you could be here to take me."

"I wish I was there to take you, too," Ezra said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up," I told him bluntly.

"Sorry," he apologised quickly, "I do wish I could go with you, though. I'd be there in a heartbeat, I hope you know that."

"I do," I sighed, "If only it were possible."

* * *

><p>The dress was purple, black, drop-hemmed and <em>vintage<em>. The lace and tulle of the skirt swished around me as I swayed from side to side in front of the full length mirror in my dorm. It was beautiful, everything I could have ever wanted in a prom dress, the only thing missing was Ezra at my side with a matching purple tie. Instead, tonight, I'd have Bruce - bulky, clumsy, football-playing Bruce.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, pulling on my spiked heels. Rose had been appalled by my risky choice in dress and shoes, wondering why I'd wear something so edgy and different to her carefully planned _'Moonlight Serenade' _themed prom, but I loved the dress too much to care. She herself was wearing a soft pink, silky dress, which skimmed all her curves and made her look like she stepped right out of a Greek Mythology book.

Rose was very much like Spencer in the sense that she had every detail of prom planned perfectly from the colour of the balloons to the scent of the candles to the colours of the band members' bow ties. The dance was being held outdoors under a large canopy, in accordance with the theme, and thankfully the weather was cooperating, as there was no forecast other than sun.

"UGH! Why can't my hair just… behave?!"

I looked up from my shoes and laughed at Amy, who was sitting in front of the vanity looking as if she was ready to kill somebody with the curling iron she was clutching so tightly.

"You know we have to be downstairs for the bus in fifteen minutes, right?" I asked her and then ducked when she threw her foundation brush at me.

"Yes, I knowww, it's not my fault my hair has a mind of its own! It's evil, I swear!" Amy cried, grabbing a straightener and pulling it roughly through her short black hair in an attempt to destroy the curls she'd spent the last forty minutes creating.

Amy was wearing a skin-tight gold dress, which complemented her dark complexion beautifully, as well as appeasing Rose. Her boyfriend was travelling over from his college in Miami to be her date and while I was of course happy for her, I couldn't help but be jealous that she could openly flaunt her relationship tonight.

With a sigh, I checked my hair in the mirror, and swiped some clear lip-gloss onto my nude lips. My hair was pulled over one shoulder and lightly curled. _You look stunning_, Ezra would say.

"I'll meet you downstairs," I told Amy, standing up and grabbing my clutch and checking my phone. I smiled when I saw **Two New Messages from Ezra Fitz **on my screen and opened it as I made my way to the front of the school.

**I bet you're going to look stunningly beautiful tonight, Aria. I wish I could be there to show you off to everybody. You'll be the belle of the ball. I love you with all my heart, have a brilliant night – Ezra x**

I smiled as I read the words on the screen. I made my way out the door of the school and opened the second message.

**And tell Bruce to keep his hands to himself. I expect a foot to be left between you as you dance.**

I was about to reply when I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"M'lady."

I looked up to see Bruce standing beside me with a big smile on his face. I couldn't deny that he was attractive, being Rose's twin there was no way he could be ugly. He had messy blonde hair and a strong jaw, with smoky grey eyes and a smile that made most girls go weak at the knees. I still preferred Ezra though, his tall, dark and handsome look not only made my knees go weak but turned them to complete jelly.

I stowed my phone away and smiled, "Hey, Bruce! You ready to go?" I twisted my body towards him slightly and his hand fell away from where he had placed it.

"Not until I give you this, Ar!" Bruce grinned at me and from behind his back pulled out a purple corsage that had little black beads on it. It matched my dress perfectly and I couldn't help the happy squeal I emitted.

"Bruce! It's perfect!" I chirped.

"A perfect corsage for a perfect girl," he said, smoothly. My smile dropped slightly at his flirty comment but not enough for him to notice. Ezra would have.

He knelt down on his knee and pushed the decoration onto my arm, kissing the back of my hand swiftly as he stood up. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as he did so and looked away, catching the jealous eyes of a few girls in my grade.

If only they knew the real reason they should be jealous. I'd seen enough scribbles on the bathroom walls about Ezra to know that it wasn't just Madison Mayhew who harboured feelings for my boyfriend.

Bruce stood back up and took my elbow, leading me towards the waiting bus. When we got to the step up into the vehicle, I went to raise up my foot but suddenly found myself being lifted into the air and placed onto the speckled grey floor of the rented school bus.

I turned around to Bruce with shock on my face.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "Can't help but help a pretty girl."

I wanted to scold him for making me feel helpless but I bit my tongue, determined to have a smooth night.

If only I had known what was in store that night and that everything was about to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewwwww. I'm actually so excited for the next chapter. I just decided to go in a completely different direction with this story than originally planned :)<strong>

**Lots of love etc.**


	16. Dancing In The Moonlight

**Okay, so I _could_ bore you with all the reasons why I have not updated in the past seven months (holy crap, that's a long time) but I won't because, well, like I said, that would be boring. I will, however, remind you that I _will not leave this story unfinished -_ life just has this habit of getting in the way.**

**Oh, and, I don't own PLL. In fact, with the way the show is going at the moment, I'd be ashamed if I did. **

* * *

><p>"<em>It's three o'clock in the morning<em>

_And I'm on the streets again_

_I disobeyed another warning_

_I should have been in by ten"_

* * *

><p>After my little hiccup with Bruce on the bus, the rest of prom went surprisingly well. We ate at tables of eight under a big white canopy which was then cleared for a dance floor and a band stand. Bruce was less flirty when the rest of the group were around us, probably because he was afraid of Rose's wrath. Whatever it was, I was glad that he'd backed off, especially because Ezra and I had been texting for the whole night.<p>

I was pulled from my thoughts as another text came through.

**Would you rather kiss Ms Welsh or eat my cooking? X**

I laughed and hit reply. We'd somehow fallen into the childish game of 'would you rather'. Bruce was off getting us some punch so I moved my phone up from where I'd been discreetly hiding it in my clutch.

**Ms Welsh all the way… mmm baby ;) xo**

Ezra's reply was instantaneous.

** Well that's just rude x**

** No, Ms Welsh is a total TILF! Xo**

** What about me? :( x**

** Been there, done that, got the tshirt Xo**

** I'm wounded. x**

I was about to text back when Bruce returned with our drinks in hand.

"Who are you texting?" He asked, nonchalantly, his eyes trying to catch a glimpse of my screen.

"My boyfriend," I replied, thanking him for the cup he pressed into my hand.

"So how'd you meet this mysterious guy?" Bruce asked, taking a seat beside me and draping his arm across the back of my chair. His fingers grazed my arm and I shivered, but not in the same way as I did when Ezra touched me.

"In a bar back home," I replied, shifting slightly away from him in my chair, "We've been on and off for about a year and a half."

I could almost see Bruce's ears perk up, "And you're definitely on right now?" I nodded and took a sip of my punch. The fruity drink left a burning after taste in my mouth akin to vodka, making me wonder who had managed to spike Rose's punch. I wouldn't have been surprised if it had been Bruce himself.

"He's a lucky dude," Bruce told me after a minute, "And I know I can be no competition but I'd like to dance with my date at our senior prom." He stood up and held out his hand, "What do you say?" My heart melted at his eager, boyish smile. I stuffed my phone into my clutch and took his outstretched hand.

"It'd be my honour."

Bruce shot me his trademark toothy grin and pulled me up beside him, leading me over to the area of the floor reserved for dancing. We joined the crowd just as 'And She Was' started to play.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed as Bruce span me around under the fairy lights. "Do you like Talking Heads?"

Bruce shrugged, spinning me again, "Don't really know them. I'm more of a Jay-Z, Kanye, Snoop kinda guy."

I nodded and our conversation quickly dwindled. Soon, however, Rose and Amy joined us with their dates and the six of us danced and laughed ourselves silly for the best part of an hour. Eventually, the pain my stilettos were causing my feet became too much and I excused myself from the group, making my way back to one of the remaining tables where I'd left my stuff.

I collapsed into my seat and noticed that my phone was face-up on the table. Frowning, I picked it up, certain that I had left it in my clutch. Memories of A began to flood my mind and I felt myself begin to panic. With a trembling hand, I clicked the menu button and watched the screen come to life. Sure enough, there was one message on the screen from a blocked sender. With my heart in my mouth, I forced my shaking thumb to hit the 'open' button.

**Meet me in the forest behind the Gazebo at midnight. Follow the signs. Come alone.**

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no. This was not happening._ 'A' could not be back, not when everything was so close to being perfect.

My knees felt weak and I knew that if I were standing that they would have collapsed beneath me and I'd be a pile of Aria-gello on the ground. The last message I got from 'A' was the day my parents sent me to West Virginia so my mind and body were not equipped to deal with the panic and fear that come with a message from the stalker from hell.

With a quick glance at my phone, I noticed that it was only eleven fifteen so I still had thirty minutes to kill before I could leave. Even though following a random text leading me into a forest on prom night goes against everything I've ever learnt from shows like 'Criminal Minds', I knew from my own personal experience that ignoring what could potentially be an 'A' message would most likely lead to more trouble than following it would. Images of Ali being buried alive sprang to mind and I forced myself to take a deep breath.

In an attempt to focus my mind on something else, I picked up my phone and opened my message stream with Ezra, thinking that maybe he could give me a sense of calm but stopped myself. If this really _was_ 'A' then it was in my best interest to keep as few people in the know as possible. So, instead, I opened up an all-too-familiar 'SOS' message to the girls back in Rosewood. My thumb hovered over the 'send' button before I hit cancel. If this was a false alarm then I didn't want to worry them for nothing.

It looked like I was on my own.

With a frustrated groan, I threw my phone on the table and kicked off my heels, roughly massaging my feet. When would this torture ever end? It'd been over a year, why come back now? Why was it that every time my life is going in the right direction does another hurdle appear in my way?

"You look happy." Looking up, the smirking face of Amy came into view. She collapsed into the chair next to me. "Bruce isn't annoying you too much, is he? Rose told him to lay off before we came here."

"No," I replied, shaking my head, "He's been fine. I told him about Ezra." Amy raised an eyebrow, "Only that I was in a relationship with him, not who he was."

"Then why so glum, sugarplum?" Amy asked, taking a swig from a hip flask that she'd carefully hidden in her bust. She passed it to me and I took a swig, instantly recognising the poisonously foul taste of tequila. I coughed and spluttered for a moment before Amy handed me a cup of punch. The spiked drink didn't do much to help and I ended up coughing even more.

Once my fit ended and I was left gasping for air, I took one look at Amy before we burst out laughing.

"God, I'm gonna miss you next year," I confessed once we'd calmed ourselves, "You'll be on the other side of the country living it up and, sure, Rose'll be in New York but it won't be the same."

"We'll be friends forever though," Amy replied, wrapping her arms around me and squeezing tight, "Bound by our love of shoes and crappy sitcoms." I hugged her back with a giggle, allowing her words to sooth my jittery nerves. "But for now," she said a moment later, pulling away from our hug, "We dance."

She didn't give me a chance to refuse before grabbing my hand and dragging me, barefoot and all, to the dance floor. She grabbed Rose along the way and the three of us formed a tight circle, our arms looping around each other's backs as our heads pressed together in the centre. As we swayed to the beat of the music, I let my worry about the mysterious message dissipate , intent on spending the next half hour laughing and screaming the lyrics of One Direction with two of my best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a plan for the next chapter but I'm not making any predictions as to when I'll have it up. Last time I said two weeks and it was over half a year so... yeah. It'll be up eventually.<strong>

**Please leave a review letting me know what you thought and to let me know if you're still reading... I hope you are because you're all quite lovely. **

**- Katie**


	17. If I Should Fall Behind

_**Okay, so I highly doubt many people still care about this story but I had a burst of motivation last night and wrote this chapter. I hope you like it. Also, I think the lyrics on this chapter are quite fitting for Ezria in both this story and right now in the show. **_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We said we'd walk together, darling, come what may,<br>**__**That come the twilight should we lose our way,  
><strong>__**If as we're walking a hand should slip free,  
><strong>__**I'll wait for you,  
><strong>__**And should I fall behind,  
><strong>__**Wait for me."**_

* * *

><p>I walked through the woods, my heart pounding as I recalled all of the times I had been in a scenario similar to this one – none of them had happy endings. My feet were beginning to get sore from all of the twigs and debris lying on the ground but I ignored it. Gone were the times when I found it difficult to run in heels.<p>

There were white paint markings on the trees as I continued into the denser part of the woods. The paint was fresh, leading me to believe that these were the signs the mysterious texter had been referring to. Ideas, each more terrible than the next, went through my mind about what would be waiting when the white markings stopped. Why hadn't I told somebody where I was going?

A couldn't really be back, could he? She? Shim? I mean, we knew that it had been Ian behind it back in Rosewood but what if this was somebody new? And why were they appearing now? The message hadn't been signed A anyway so maybe this was somebody new. My heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

As the forest got denser, the light became sparser and I was forced to use my phone's flashlight to see where I was going. As I was pulling it out of my bra, I noticed that there was no signal. I was well and truly on my own. Well shit.

The trail continued for about five more minutes until I found myself in a small clearing. There was a single tree in the middle with a giant arrow painted on it pointing towards the ground where somebody had placed a giant 'X'. Well this was tacky.

"Hello?" I called. My voice echoed around the trees causing me to get a little spooked. Or a lot spooked. When nobody replied, I figured that the 'X' was there for a reason. My mind wandered to Ezra and what he'd do if he knew what I was up to right now.

I slowly made my way over to the 'X' and was about to turn around when a hand covered my eyes making me scream in surprise. Adrenaline kicked in and I swung my fist backwards over my shoulder, connecting it with my attacker's nose.

"Fuck, Aria, what the hell?" Suddenly I could see again and I span around to see Ezra clutching his nose. He was dressed in a tux and his hair was combed neatly.

"Ezra?" I asked in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he began, moving his hand from his nose and wiping the tears away from his eyes, "I _was_ trying to surprise my girlfriend at her prom but now I kind of want to throttle her." He touched his nose with his fingers and winced. There was a small cut on the bridge of his nose from where my ring had hit him.

I giggled and moved closer to him, slapping his hands away lightly as he tried to keep me from inspecting his nose.

"You'll live," I told him, "And I'm sorry I punched you – even if you did scare the crap out of me."

Ezra chuckled and swooped down to press a light kiss to my lips.

"I guess I deserve it," he said, bemused. "Don't know why I thought you would find it romantic if I snuck up on you in a dark forest." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I followed suit, looping my own arms around the back of his neck. I slipped my fingers under the collar of his crisp, white shirt, feeling the top oh his back. He shivered as my cool fingers made contact with his warm skin.

"Yes, you could have thought of a better way then making me believe I was about to be murdered," I agreed, "But I'm so happy to see you nonetheless."

Ezra smiled and kissed me again, this time with more passion. We kissed for several moments before he pulled back and gazed into my eyes. The love I felt for that man was suffocating as I looked up into his warm eyes. Ezra pushed a tendril of my hair away from my face and connected our lips once more.

When we pulled apart again, we were both breathless.

"You look beautiful," he told me, stepping back to look at my dress. He spotted the corsage and raised an eyebrow, "Your _date_ has excellent taste." I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"He does," I agreed, "But before you go all jealous on me remember who I am standing with right now and who is alone on the dance floor." A pang of guilt hit me in the gut as I thought about poor Bruce standing alone after he had been such a sweet date. I doubted that Rose would be very happy with me for abandoning her twin at our Senior Prom.

Ezra chuckled as he stepped further away from me and made his way to the bushes on our left. I watched confused as he reached under the leaves and pulled out a bag. He made his way back over to me and pulled out a rose.

"For you," he said with his boyish grin. I accepted the flower and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss as thanks. Ezra, however, had other ideas. He dropped the bag at our feet and pulled me closer to him, his tongue making its way into my mouth.

I moaned as he pulled me flush against him as he backed us against the tree. I dropped the rose onto the bag beside us and wrapped my arms around his neck, ensuring that there was not so much of an inch between us.

"God, _Aria,_" Ezra moaned against my lips. He lowered himself down slightly so he could run his hands up under my dress and grasp the back of my thighs before hitching me up so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. We kissed each other fiercely, making up for all the lost time. Ezra slipped a hand between us and began to rub me slowly through my satin panties.

I groaned loudly and detached from his lips so that I could shakily draw air into my burning lungs. Ezra moved his lips to my neck and sucked hard on my pulse, no doubt creating a dark hickey. As his fingers moved beneath the fabric of my underwear, and one of my own hands pulled down his zipper, it occurred to me that we were being utterly careless but I couldn't bring myself to stop. Ever since the beginning of our relationship attraction had won over logic.

After a moments struggle, I got Ezra's pants to come undone and they pooled at his feet. If I didn't have him inside of me soon I was sure I'd explode.

It was at that moment, however, that everything turned quickly south.

"MR FITZ, TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF THE YOUNG GIRL."

Everything that happened after that happened in a blur. Two sheriffs walked forward and pulled Ezra away from me, allowing him to quickly pull up his trousers before cuffing him. He did not say a word, presumably from shock, as they roughly shoved him through the trees and out of sight. It didn't take long after that for me to start screaming and Mrs Curran rushed towards me and wrapped me in a blanket. In my hysterics at Ezra being escorted away by the police I couldn't articulate a sentence to tell her that he had not harmed me in any way.

"Your parents are being notified of his attack on you dear," she said, unaware that her supposedly soothing words were only causing me to cry harder. "Shh, it's alright. You are safe now. Your parents will be on their way soon so this can all be over."

My parents were on their way. My parents were on their way. My parents were on their way.

The words echoed around my head as I tried to move one foot in front of the other without stumbling. It didn't feel real. Everything was so close to falling into place and now there was a chance that Ezra could go to jail. Sure, I was of age _now_ but my parents have proof of Ezra and I being together back in Rosewood. They had told me, hadn't they, all those months ago when I was first shipped off to West Virginia that they wouldn't hesitate in going to the police if they found me having any contact with him. This was it; this was the end. All those months of hiding, of planning our future, of whispered promises were for nothing.

No, I had to fight for him. This was just another thing for us to work through. _Even though this doesn't look right, it has always felt right_. I was not going to let them turn it into something that felt wrong.

"He's – he's – he's my –" I tried to draw enough oxygen into my lungs in order to explain that what they saw had been totally misconstrued but the sight of Ezra in handcuffs was still fresh in my eyes and breathing was becoming increasingly more difficult. Memories of the panic attacks I had suffered as a child came to mind as I felt myself begin to tremble.

I tried to breath through it but it was like trying to push two magnets together. No matter how hard I tried the oxygen just wouldn't quench the burning feeling in my lungs, making me wail harder. What if I died? _In, out, in, out_ – it wasn't working.

"Shh, it's alright, Aria, it's all over," Mrs Curran continued to try and sooth me but it was to no avail. I was too warm, my heart was going to fast, I couldn't breath, I was dying. "Aria?" Her voice felt like it was a million miles away. Black spots began to appear in my vision and my head felt like it would explode from the pressure building up inside.

I fell to my knees as my world crumbled around me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, what do you think? Any ideas on what is going to happen next or how Aria is going to talk them out of this one? I know the chapter wasn't that long but I had always planned on this chapter being exactly the way it is ever since the last chapter of 'Old Flame'. You will understand why in the next couple of chapters.<strong>_

_**Follow me on twitter (my account is WillThereBeWifi - props to whoever knows what show that quote is from) where I'll most likely be tweeting about my progress with more chapters of this and of 'Temptation' (which by the way needs ONE more review before it hits 150 and I would be very appreciative if somebody wants to drop it a review). **_

_**Good luck on Tuesday folks and I'll see you on the other side.**_


End file.
